COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO
by samirasama cullen
Summary: NM. Edward abandono a Bella y nunca regreso. 10 años despues, él tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de las palabras que pronuncio en el bosque.
1. Atormentado

_Cuando mi tiempo llegue, olvida todo lo malo que hice_

_Ayúdame a dejar atras algunas razones para ser extrañado_

_Y no te resientas conmigo, cuando tu te sientes vacía_

_Mantenme en tu memoria, y deja todo lo demás..._

_Deja todo lo demás_

_LINKIN PARK (LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST)_

**CAPITULO 1: ATORMENTADO**

_-"¿Tú no me quieres?"_

_-"No"_

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando la vi por última vez en este bosque frío. El dolor en sus ojos achocolatados, tan profundos y expresivos, eran como dagas de acero perforando, atravesando mi corazón. Sus labios dejaron escapar un jadeo casi imperceptible. Había dejado de respirar y podía oír el golpeteo frenético de su corazón, mientras el color escapaba de su rostro.

Me odie a mi mismo por lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía la felicidad al alcance de mi mano y estaba tirándola a la basura.

Nunca antes en mis 90 años de inmortalidad había deseado tanto ser un hombre común. Ambicionaba y envidiaba la mortalidad y las penurias de la vida humana, casi tanto como deseaba su sangre. Si yo hubiera sido humano, hubiera podido compartir mi vida a su lado, amarnos, cuidarnos, formar un familia, permanecer juntos, envejecer…

Pero aquella noche lo vi todo con claridad. La fragilidad de su vida humana jamás podría coexistir con la moustrosidad de la mía. Yo era un moustro salido de los cuentos de terror. Todo en mi persona me lo recordaba: lo era por la gelidez y dureza de mi cuerpo, lo era por mis horribles hábitos alimenticios; lo era por mi amor lleno de egoísmo que me hacia tejer fantasías imposibles de cumplir…

… y lo era por mi debilidad….

Juzgue con tanta facilidad a Jasper por su conducta y poco controlada ansia de sangre…por ser débil y flaquear en aquel momento. Basto solo una gota de sangre para que su cuidada fachada se descompusiera. Por supuesto; Bella era tan deliciosa e irresistiblemente apetecible que en el fondo de mi corazón no culpe a mi hermano

¿Acaso yo mismo no creí en algún momento que ella era un demonio salido de mi infierno personal debido al delicioso aroma de su sangre?

Estúpido.

Ella no podía ser un demonio.

Era tan inocente, tan delicada, tan buen, tan ajena a la maldad y peligro que giraban a su alrededor…

…tan bella…

A pesar de estar consiente de que aquella belleza tan poco común no podía ser para mi, me deje llevar por la felicidad que representaba su amor. Ese amor incondicional que la llenaba de fuerza y valor para permanecer a mi lado, a pesar de la gelidez e inhumana naturaleza de mi persona.

El tierno amor al que yo había renunciado en este mismo bosque.

Yo era un moustro.

Un moustro terriblemente arrepentido y perdidamente enamorado.

Después de 10 años, aún ahora, cuando cerraba mis ojos, podía recordar el dolor de su mirada. La había herido mortalmente con aquella solo e insignificante palabra: No.

Sabía que la lastimaría, pero no me detuve a pensarlo más. No podía seguir exponiéndola al peligro de permanecer a mi lado y tampoco podía convertirla y condenarla a esta vida de infierno solo para tenerla junto a mi para siempre.

Me aferre a este loco y desenfrenado amor que le profesaba – y aun le profeso- para no sucumbir y salvarla de la condena.

El amor que este moustro aun le profesaba con vehemencia posiblemente le salvo la vida, permitiéndole tener una existencia humana, feliz y calida. Ella debería crecer, ir a la universidad, hacer una carrera, enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos…

Era increíble la forma en que ese solo pensamiento me hería.

Casada con otro.

Hijos. Tendría hijos de otro.

Sería de un humano calido igual que ella. Contemple mis manos y las odie por su poder y dureza. Por su frialdad. No me percate del momento en que mi mano se poso en mi pecho, justo donde se supone, debería estar mi corazón.

¿Cómo podía mi frío corazón dolerme tanto?

Respire profundamente, cerrando mis ojos, para aclarar mi mente al tiempo que con dedos índice y pulgar apretaba el puente de mi nariz.

Hacia esto cuando me atacaba la ansiedad por saber de ella. No podía arriesgarla mas, ser débil. No debía. Fue suficientemente terrible que hubiera traspasado mis propios límites aquella noche. Mi debilidad casi termina con su vida.

Irónico o no, aquel 13 de septiembre la muerte toco muy de cerca la vida de Isabella Swan.

Una por causa de mi hermano.

La otra, por mí.

Aún cuando ella no se percato, yo representaba un peligro mayor que Jasper. Afortunadamente, todos estuvimos ahí cuando la fortaleza y autodominio de Jasper se esfumo. Lo habíamos detenido justo a tiempo. Incluso, me atrevo a pensar que él mismo había cooperado con nosotros, permitiéndonos someterlo y así evitar la catástrofe.

Pero a mi…. a mi nadie me detuvo.

Esa noche, me deje arrastrar por mis instintos mas humanos, más primitivos… aquellos que nos ciegan la razón y nos llevan a buscar la satisfacción personal de la forma más egoísta.

Pasión.

No pude resistirme. No pude. Fui débil y en aquel trastabilleo de emociones y sentimientos me permití acercarme a Bella mas allá de mis propios limites.

Me había quedado infinidad de veces en su habitación y nunca ocurrió nada más allá de lo que mi moral pasada de moda me había permitido. Me quedaría a verla dormir. Solo eso. Ese era mi plan.

Pero no era el suyo.

Me pidió un beso por su cumpleaños. Accedí por que se trataba de un beso casto, nada fuera de lo común. Aunque para ser franco, no puedo eximir mi culpa. Me avergonzaba admitir que en mi se despertaban sensaciones tan nuevas, extrañas, intensas y placenteras cada vez que la besaba que estaba muerto de vergüenza en el interior.

Era poco cortes e impropio pero con cada beso suyo, con cada caricia solo deseaba estar mas cerca. Sólo un poco más.

No supe en que momento perdí el control.

Mi mente me gritaba no, pero mi cuerpo contesto que si. y con el, también entregue mi corazón.

Me deje envolver en la trampa de la delicadeza y suavidad de su cuerpo, de la calidez de su sangre y el delicioso sabor de sus labios.

Mis manos recorrieron su piel y mi boca se lleno de sus besos. Quería, amaba todo de ella y tome todo de ella. La felicidad que experimenté en esos momentos era tan grande que no me permití sentir culpa.

Mi mente se guardo para si misma el recuerdo de la calidez de su piel y sus abrazos, de los susurros que escapaban de sus labios, queme repetían lo que ya sabia y experimentaba en esos momentos.

Ella me amaba.

Me amaba de la misma forma loca y desenfrenada con la que yo la amaba a ella. Bella Swan era todo para ti, la razón de mi existir, mi sol de medianoche, el aire que respiraba, lo era todo... todo…

Y hubiera continuado a su lado, de no haber descubierto que el moustro en mi, aguardaba escondido en mí, aguardaba escondido en alguna parte para aprovechar la mínima oportunidad y tomar su vida.

Fue la señal de su pureza lo que despertó al moustro.

El conflicto me golpeo de frente, como si se tratara de una gran bola de demolición.

Bella apenas unos momentos antes me había hecho la misma pregunta que ahora azotaba en mi cabeza y nublaba mi razón.

"_¿Qué te tienta mas, mi sangre o mi cuerpo?"_

Era el Karma. La justicia de Dios me había alcanzado finalmente e iba a cobrarme cada uno de mis pecados.

Hubo un tiempo en que había tomado en mis manos, la sangre de depredadores de la inocencia humana, sin remordimiento alguno por que sabia lo que habían hecho. Habían arrebatado la pureza y vida de personas como mi Bella. En un complejo de Dios me justificaba a mis mismo, ya que moustros como esos solo atraían desgracias a otros. Nadie los extrañaría. Yo estaba haciéndoles un favor

Entonces. ¿Por que tenia que debatirme entre tomar o no la vida de esta inocente humana?

¿Que clase de pecados había cometido ella para que su vida y su alma estuvieran condenadas a una existencia efímera?

¿Sería entonces que mis pecados eran lo suficientemente terribles como para condenarla por mí?

¿Acaso era de esta forma en la que yo la iba a matar, finalmente?

¿Era este el final para nuestra historia?

Me devane los sesos tratando de encontrar la razón, el común denominador en todo aquello que representaba un peligro para ella.

De pronto, fue como lo vi. Como el cielo tras una tormenta, todo se aclaro en mi mente, mientras contemplaba su rostro sonrosado y contraído en un extraño gesto lleno de placer y dolor.

Aquel factor común, eran mi sed, mi moustrosa naturaleza, mi familia, mi egoísmo, mi amor…

Era yo.

Esa misma noche tomé la decisión mientras Bella dormía en mis brazos. Sabia que para ella era demasiado importante que había sido entregarnos el uno al otro. También lo había sido para mí y estaba consiente de lo "poco hombre" que seria ante sus ojos cuando la abandonara después de lo que compartimos aquella noche, pero eso era lo mejor... por su propio bien. No podía arriesgarla más.

Si la amaba, debería ser capaz de dejarla ir.

Fue así como lo hice. La escuche llamarme, mientras corría por el bosque a velocidad sobrehumana. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atacaban y exigían a gritos que regresara a su lado e implorara su perdón. Pero la voz de mi conciencia me reclamaba haber tomado su pureza sin merecerla. Contemple mis manos, odiándome por lo que había hecho.

_-"Edward" – _la voz mental de mi hermana me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Alice apareció de entre los árboles con su clásico andar de bailarina. Su rostro dejaba asomar un gesto extraño. ¿angustia? ¿dolor? ¿ira? ¿tristeza?

Me miro dubitativamente por un instante. Parecía debatirse entre contarme algo o no. El gesto en su rostro me alarmó. Trate de indagar en su cabeza la razón de su ansiedad.

"_...in principio creavit Deus caelum et terram terra autem erat inanis et vacua et tenebrae super faciem abyssi et spiritus Dei ferebatur super aquas ..."_

Bufé desanimado. Alice estaba traduciendo el Genesis al latín. Realmente me irritaba que hiciera eso. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que Jasper se encontrara presente para entenderla mejor. Me frustraba enormemente no comprenderla. Después, cuando lo medite mejor, me di cuenta, con gran sorpresa que no quería averiguarlo. Ella tenía el mismo gesto la última vez que estuvimos en Forks.

Aquella mañana tomé el coche y conduje a Port Angels. Me la pasé merodeando por ahí sin rumbo fijo. Había dejado la habitación de Bella desde muy temprano. No quería hablar con ella. No estaba preparado. Tenía que pensar y analizar la forma en que abordaría las cosas.

Finalmente, decidí regresar y hablar con mi familia primero.

-_"Edward!" _– El potente grito mental de Alice me saco de mi trance, estaba de pie en el garaje, con los brazos cruzados y fulminándome con la mirada, mientras movía con impaciencia su pie. Jasper estaba detrás suyo; demasiado ocupado intentando -por un lado - controlar las emociones de mi hermana y mentalmente culpándose a si mismo.

- _Puedes decirme por que demonios "nos veo" haciendo maletas y lejos de Forks?_ – grito esta vez con su propia voz de soprano. Cerré la puerta del auto con un golpe, y camine a su lado mientras esquivaba su mirada. Sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. En cuanto tomé la desición, ella lo vió todo en nuestro futuro.

-_Ya lo sabes... ¿Para que preguntas?...- _conteste con desgano mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación ignorándola por completo. Jasper trató de detenerla, pero ella se soltó de su agarre y me siguió hasta el pasillo. Cerré la puerta en sus narices con fuerza.

Tampoco quería hablar con ella. Sabía que Alice reprobaría mi desición. Le guardaba un profundo y sincero cariño a Bella. Ella también la había estado esperando por años… para Alice, Bella era la compañera, la hermana… la amiga con la que había soñado por décadas. Intuí que estaría enojada.

-_Claro que vislumbre que alguna estupidez así se te cruzaría por esa cabeza de idiota que tienes_ – Sí. Ella estaba furiosa. – _Pero creí que después de lo de anoche habrías reconsiderado las cosas…_

"_¿Lo de anoche?" _La frase me abofeteó. Ella lo sabía.

Alice retrocedió ante sus palabras…había considerado demasiado tarde su significado. Pronto estuve ante ella, mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo, lo que sea que vió en mis ojos, lejos de aminorar su ímpetu lo alimentó.

-"¿La pasaste bien anoche o no?"– me recriminó mentalmente con una sonrisa presumida.

-¿Tu lo sabias? –Pregunte lentamente, crispando mis puños ante su gesto.

-"Naturalmente… era algo que tenía que suceder…" – me respondió petulante – "Sé un hombre y enfréntalo: ya no puedes abandonarla"

-Alice…. – sisee con enojo. Repentinamente Jasper cambio de postura a Alice. Ahora ella se mantenía detrás de él, mientras me enfrentaba.

-No es de esa manera, Edward…- intercedió sin la más remota idea de nuestra conversación e intuyendo algo diferente, argumentó – Yo no tenía planeado atacar a Bella…. Alice no tenía idea de lo que sucedería.

- Jazz… - dijo vislumbrando un enfrentamiento – "Edward no peleen por favor"

- Soy yo quien trató de matarla, Alice no tiene nada que ver…

- Jasper…. – sisee con enojo. Estaba perdiendo el control.

- y si vas a desquitar tu enojo que sea conmigo y afuera… no vamos a faltarle al respeto a tu madre.

Fue entonces que los pensamientos de Esme me llegaron. Ella estaba parada junto con Emmet y Rosalie al otro lado del pasillo, contemplando la discusión.

-"No… no por favor…" – suplico ella mientras Rosalie le sostenía por un brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

-"Tranquilo Eddie.." – pensó Emmet mientras se acercaba a paso lento mostrándome las palmas de las manos y con gesto cauteloso. Rosalie estaba fulminándome con la mirada, mientras me ladraba mentalmente a todo pulmón.

-"Estúpido inconsciente… egoísta… "

-No tenemos que preocupar a Esme de esta manera… - Jasper me miró entrecerrando los ojos y tras tantear mi estado de ánimo cambió su postura. – Hoy será la última vez que discutamos por esto. Discúlpenme todos…- dije bajando la mirada y caminando de regreso al garaje.

-¡No Edward! ¡No te vayas! – grito abrazándome.

-Tranquila Esme… - dije al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano – solo voy a arreglar un asunto y estaré de regreso aquí para que podamos irnos juntos…- el murmullo mental empezó a sonar como un panal de abejas en mi cabeza

-"¿Irnos?"

-"¿Cómo que nos vamos?"

-"¿A qué hora? ¿Quién lo decidió?"

Mientras todos nos miraban por unos instantes, los ojos de Esme me escudriñaron profundamente. Aguarde en silencio su respuesta, que no me sorprendió en absoluto.

- Claro… cuando regreses todo estará listo…

Sabía que ellos irían conmigo. Ya había huido antes, cuando en un intento mediocre de proteger la vida de Bella – y de conservar un ápice de mi moustrosa humanidad – huí a Denali por que no podía resistirme a su sangre. Conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de aquella desición No podía hacerle eso a Esme de nuevo. No podía arrebatarle a su familia. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de herir a las mujeres de mi vida? Bien, por lo menos ya no heriría a mi madre.

- Por favor Edward…

Alice me miró con suplica. Estoy casi seguro que de haber tenido la capacidad, seguramente estaría llorado. Pero ella no estaba preocupada por Jasper. Ella seguía pensando en Bella.

-"Sabes lo que pasará… ¿verdad? No te perdonará nunca… se sentirá usada…."

- Ya lo sé… - murmure antes de salir de la casa.

Claro que lo sabía. Ella terminaría odiándome… pero ¿acaso no era su odio un precio justo a pagar para salvar su vida?

-¿Y los demás?

-Todos están en casa… esperándote… – contestó mirando hacia el frente, con la vista perdida en algún punto ciego.

-Alice – la llame - ¿Por fin me dirás cuál era la urgencia por regresar a Forks?

- Es por Bella…

La sola mención de su nombre me congeló. Me creía más fuerte, pero quizá, sólo quizá no lo era tanto. De haber tenido un corazón que funcionara adecuadamente, este habría saltado en mi pecho.

No es que Alice no la hubiera nombrado en estos 10 años, pero el efecto de haber removido las aguas de mi pantano emocional no me ayudó en nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es acaso que ella está aquí? – pregunté alimentando una cierta y no muy bondadosa esperanza. La parte ilógica de mí quería verla aunque fuera de lejos – solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y feliz - pero la parte más racional se repetía que ella habría salido de aquel frío y húmedo pueblo para continuar con su vida, ese había sido mi argumento para acceder y asistir a la reunión de la familia en aquel lugar.

- No es eso…- el gesto dubitativo apareció nuevamente – Es algo que descubrió Jazz cuando navegaba por Internet la semana pasada.

_ Alice… - gire los ojos – ¿todo esto por un chisme de Internet? – Bufé. Por un momento sentí un extraño alivio, que pronto se vió opacado por la imagen que Alice proyecto en su mente, como un recuerdo.

-¿QUÉ… QUÉ FUE ESO? - demande saber. No podía ser cierto. Ella lo prometió.

Alice extendió su mano con la angustia asomando aún en sus ojos. Tomé la papeleta y lo que ví en ella, de haber sido humano, hubiera paralizado mi corazón.

No era una participación de boda, ni una nota en la página de sociales celebrando alguna.

Tampoco era una esquela mortuoria.

Era algo mucho, mucho peor.

Una gran fotografía enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón, con su cabello cayéndole por los hombros, sus ojos tan profundos y obscuros y sus labios… cerrados y serios en una línea… a un costado de la misma imagen, se encontraban sus datos generales y un teléfono. Puse más atención. Estaba fechado tan solo un mes después de nuestra partida.

El encabezado con letras grandes golpeo fuertemente a mi consciencia.

"**¿LA HAS VISTO?"**


	2. Cobarde

_**OHAIO A TODOS!**_

**_ANTES QUE OTRA COSA, TWILIGHT Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER... LAS LOCURAS QUE SUCEDEN EN ESTE FIC SON ABSOLUTAMENTE MI RESPONSABILIDAD, ASI QUE SI EDDIE ABANDONA A BELLA POR UNA CHICA QUE SE LLAMA SAMI...JEJE SOY YO._**

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ME SORPRENDIO MUCHO QUE A LA POCAS HORAS DE HABER PUBLICADO YA TENIA MENSAJITOS QUE ME ANIMABAN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA._**

**_BESOS PARA sophia18, FanHistoria, dar1995, amerytoh, Luc537, sianita, Bella Cullen H. y Lovee You Edward Cullen (jeje ya somos dos)_**

**_MIL DISCULPAS SI HUBO HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. DEJEN QUE APRENDA A USAR BIEN ESTA INTERFACE Y LOS ARREGLARE EN UN ESPACIO DE MI COFFE BREAK. QUE PENA. _**

**_PENSABA ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL FIN, PERO EN VISTA DE QUE SUS ANSIAS SOLO ALIMENTAN MI EUFORIA, LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. _**

**_RECOMENDACION: ESCUCHEN LAS CANCIONES DE FONDO QUE VIENEN COMO INTRODUCCÓN A CADA CAPITULO. ¡LINKIN PARK, LO MEJOR!_**

**_ESPERO SUS RWS!_**

**_MATTA NE!_**

**_SAMIRASAMA CULLEN (SEÑORA DE CULLEN, SI ME HACEN EL FAVOR XP)_**

_" El tiempo es una cosa valiosa, míralo volar por las oscilaciones del péndulo,_

_míralo contar regresivamente al final del día..._

_El reloj hace tic tac y la vida se aleja..._

_Es tan irreal...No miré hacia abajo..._

_Mira el tiempo pasar afuera de la ventana,_

_intentando mantenerlo, pero ni siquiera supe..._

_Lo gasté todo solo para mirarte partir..._

_Guardé todo adentro y aunque intenté todo se cayó en pedazos_

_lo que significa para mi eventualmente será el recuerdo de un tiempo cuando intenté tan duro_

_y fui tan lejos..._

_Pero al final, realmente no importa..._

_Tenía que caer para perderlo todo al final_

**_" In the end"_**_ (Al final) Likin Park_

_-"No eres buena para mí Bella…. No perteneces a mi mundo"_

Podía sentir del golpeteo de cada gota de lluvia sobre mi frío rostro, cada una como una suave y nítida caricia mientras el bosque se convertía en una mancha borrosa, sin figura frente a mis ojos. Mis otros sentidos estaban en alerta, cada sonido de entre los árboles, cada esencia que se desprendía de la tierra… era capaz de percibirlo todo.

Era capaz de percibir – incluso a distancia - los pasos de mis hermanos detrás de mí, pisándome la sombra…tan suaves como el andar de un gato.

Sus pensamientos eran uno solo y perseguían la misma finalidad

Detenerme

Y al mismo tiempo, los amargos y viejos recuerdos volvían a mí y se abrían como una herida que incapaz de cicatrizar.

Como una herida que vuelve a sangrar una vez que se cree curada.

¿Por qué a pesar de que corría con todas mis fuerzas, parecía que el tiempo a mí alrededor se había detenido y avanzaba en cámara lenta…?

Lenta… lenta como mi tortura…

No podía ser verdad… no podía ser cierto…

¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Carlisle me lo explicó cuando llegue a casa.

Bella desapareció.

Apenas un mes después de nuestra precipitada partida, su padre, el jefe de Policía de Forks alertó a la comunidad y pronto su fotografía circulo por todo el estado de Washington.

También lo hicieron en las fronteras mexicanas y canadienses, gracias a los contactos de Charlie.

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Al cabo de 6 meses, la Policía y el FBI almacenaron su expediente en el archivo de "Desaparecidos" y de forma extraoficial- como se acostumbra entre compañeros - presentaron a Charlie sus condolencias.

Por otro lado, Jacob, su odioso amigo de la reserva quileute, había organizado un quipo de búsqueda con miembros de su tribu. Rastrearon en los alrededores de Forks, en la costa de la Push… incluso en los bosques de la Península de Olimpia durante más de un año sin éxito alguno.

El chismorreo en aquel pequeño pueblo estaba dividido.

Algunas personas habían adoptado la teoría de la "rebeldía adolescente". Claramente no tenían idea de lo que estaban hablando. Para su edad, bella resultaba ser una persona increíblemente madura, por lo cual, esa teoría estaba más que descartada.

Otros, afirmaban que tal vez había huido con algún enamorado. En mi fueron interno – muy a mi pesar – quería que eso fuera cierto. Pero conociéndola como la conocía, Alice argumentó rápidamente que esa posibilidad era muy remota.

Alguien más – obviamente con las más perversas intenciones – supuso que "la depresión por la ausencia de los Cullen" la había alentado a arrojarse de algún acantilado y que el mar había hecho el resto.

Con todo aquello, sus padres habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarla.

René pasó un año en Forks, mientras se hacían las averiguaciones. Estaba tan abatida por lo sucedido que su matrimonio estuvo a punto de terminar. Finalmente, regresó con su esposo y se mudaron a San Diego, muy lejos de aquellos comentarios malintencionados y morbosos. Nunca más regreso a aquel lugar y rara vez se comunicaba con Charlie.

Detuve mi carrera al contemplar la escena ante mis ojos. Era verdad.

También Charlie se había rendido.

Renunció a su trabajo y se mudo a una pequeña cabaña, cerca del lago, dentro del territorio de los quileute, dejando su casa quedo en el total abandono.

Me quedé mirando fijamente aquel lugar en el que había irrumpido tantas noches y convertí en un templo de adoración.

Ciertamente estaba abandonado. Había perdido la razón de su calor.

Nadie vivía ahí.

Nadie quería toparse con el fantasma de Isabella Swan.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. No quería pensarlo.

Ella me lo había prometido por su padre.

Por Charlie.

Ella prometió no hacer nada estúpido.

A lo largo de mi solitaria y poco humana existencia, había sido testigo mudo de cómo el amor actuaba – en la mayoría de las relaciones – como una lanza de doble punta.

Para los humanos, estar enamorados y ser correspondidos en sus sentimientos representa la experiencia más importante en la vida.

Como efecto colateral, el feliz y correspondido enamorado deja que lo mejor de su esencia humana salga a flote. La mejor tarjeta de presentación, sin duda.

Pero cuando la historia se inclinaba hacia el desamor, hacía el rechazo…la historia es muy diferente.

Para los desdichados que no son correspondidos en su amor, la felicidad de los demás despierta siempre sentimientos encontrados: tristeza e ira, dolor y resignación, envidia y deseo…odio y más amor.

Por suerte, para los humanos, la capacidad de sanar y superar este dolor es innata y todas esas emociones y pensamientos – producto de la desdicha amorosa – pasan a ser solo tristes recuerdos de los que no fue.

Aunque, hay personas que no buscan curarse. Viven en un círculo vicioso alimentando al desamor…

Reviviéndolo

Es aquí cuando el peor sentimiento de todos aflora desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Egoísmo.

El egoísmo siempre despierta en los corazones destrozados el deseo de ver sufrir a los demás.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de Jessica Stanley.

A pesar de que por fuera aparentaba ser su amiga, Jessica le guardaba rencor a Bella, debido a los sentimientos que Mike Newton sentía por ella.

En su interior, Jessica solo le deseaba sufrimientos. La envidia salvaje de los celos sacaba a flote la naturaleza perversa de la chica.

Casi podía imaginarme la satisfacción interna de Jessica al ver a mi Bella herida.

Me sentí miserable.

¿Cómo pude dejarla ahí – sola y sin protección -a merced de una arpía como esa?

Afortunadamente, con estos pensamientos – y como tabla de salvación a mi cordura –mi mente formuló otros.

Bella no era egoísta. En su tierna naturaleza no había lugar para un sentimiento como ese.

Recordé aquella primera vez que conversamos en Biología -después de mi dramática e inútil huída a Denali – cuando me reveló la razón de su presencia en Forks.

Bella había renunciado a su madre, para que esta pudiera acompañar a su esposo Phil en sus viajes. Se apartó para que no tuviera que quedarse en casa a cuidar de ella.

De ese modo, pude ver el primer rasgo de su personalidad: Bella era noble.

Independientemente de que sus padres le habían negado la oportunidad de crecer en un hogar, Bella no les guardaba rencor.

Contrario a la naturaleza adolescente, Bella les cuidaba y protegía como un padre a un hijo.

Sus padres representaban algo especial, muy importante para ella, así que nunca se hubiera ido de Forks sin decirle a Charlie o a René a donde iría.

Entonces, la duda se convirtió en un pensamiento que asaltó duramente a mi consciencia.

¿Era entonces que le había pasado algo malo?

¡Era eso!

Algo verdaderamente TERRIBLE debió haber sucedido con ella.

La furia se apodero de mí, mientras tomaba la almohada de su cama y la apretaba contra mi pecho.

Aspire profundamente.

No quedaba nada de su esencia en aquella habitación

Estaba completamente seguro de que mis ojos habían tomado el color de la noche, mientras la ponzoña inundaba mi garganta y mis sentidos se alertaban nuevamente, dispuestos a cazar.

Si alguien la había dañado, si alguien la había herido… le mataría.

Salí corriendo de la casa, sin saber exactamente hacia donde dirigirme, mientras las posibilidades me atormentaban.

¿Acaso Mike Newton, en un intento por acercarse a ella… por seducirla, la asesino y temeroso de la ley, oculto su cuerpo en el sótano de su casa?

De inmediato me reí. No. Mike era demasiado cobarde y estúpido como para idear algo como eso….

¿Jessica en un ataque de celos…?

Tampoco. Jessica no tenía las agallas… ella era de las personas que prefería atacar por otro lado. Para ella, sería más fácil calumniar a Bella o hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a los demás y seguir aparentando ser su amiga para verla sufrir de cerca.

¿Entonces, sería Tyler Crowley o algún conductor ebrio, el responsable?

Probablemente, aunque daba lo mismo que Bella caminara sola sobre un piso firme a que le arrojaran una furgoneta en marcha. Era demasiado torpe.

¿Y si se había perdido en el bosque?

Vino a mi mente tiempo aquel en que la vigilaba desde la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba su casa. Recuerdo haber abandonado a Emmett en plena cacería, solo para descubrir que a Bella le gustaba caminar entre los árboles. Sola.

Entonces, fue eso. ¿Sería acaso que algún animal salvaje la había atado o tal vez si había caído por algún risco? ¿Inanición, quizá?

¿Dónde demonios estaba Jacob Black?

¿Acaso no la había protegido?

Jacob.

Su nombre resonó en mi mente. Le guardaba recelo al joven quileute debido al tratado que unía a nuestras familias. Los quileute eran los únicos que conocían nuestro secreto. Mi familia había firmado un tratado con ellos, a fin de establecer fronteras entre nuestros territorios y de alguna forma coexistir como los monstruos míticos que somos.

Pero para ser franco conmigo mismo, me molestaba más su relación con Bella. Su extraña cercanía con Bella.

Bella lo veía de forma especial – como no veía, ni lo trataba como los chicos que intentaban cortejarla- y parecía disfrutar mucho de su compañía. Para ella, era el hermano que nunca tuvo, con el que siempre había soñado.

Naturalmente, Jacob no la veía de la misma forma, pero él era esa clase de persona que se prefiere guardarse sus sentimientos para si mismo. Estaba convencido que en el momento que se atreviera a confesarle a Bella sus sentimientos, ella se apartaría, en un intento por no lastimarlo más.

En ese aspecto – debido a la mudez mental de Bella para conmigo – Jacob parecía conocerla mejor que yo.

No me percaté del sitio en el que estaba, hasta que una repentina ola de pesadez invadió mi sistema, nublándome la visión.

Detuve mi carrera, agobiado por la extraña sensación de conflicto entre la alerta de mis pensamientos y el cansancio de mi cuerpo.

Repentinamente, escuche un golpe sordo y caí de bruces al suelo. Algo de enormes dimensiones me mantenía presionado contra la tierra.

-_Buena tacleada, Emmett_! –celebró la melodiosa voz de soprano –_Veo que haz afinado tus habilidades…_

-_Rose me ha permitido entrenar con ella de vez en cuando…_ - contesto sofocando una carcajada.

_-¿Era necesaria tanta información, Emmett?_ – Jasper no estaba contento con la lujuria que despidió el solo pensamiento de mi hermano. – _Guárdate los detalles para ti mismo, por amor de Dios!_ – y agregó mentalmente – _"Lo siento, Edward. Alice vio lo que te proponías."_

-_Suéltame…!-_ pedí con un hilo de voz… en verdad me sentía cansado.

Intente moverme…tratar de liberarme del agarre de Emmett, pero sólo conseguí que Jasper interviniera, haciéndome sentir al borde del desmayo. Alice apareció detrás de él y avanzó, arrodillándose junto a mí. Me contemplo por un buen rato, como un niño cuando descubre un insecto por primera vez en su vida. Mis hermanos trataron –en vano- de sofocar sus risas. Eso me hizo sentir estúpido.

_-¡Estabas a punto de atravesar nuestra frontera con los quileute, Edward! – _bramó -_ ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?_

_-¿En que momento aprendiste a hacer eso, Jasper?_ – murmuré tratando de salirme por la tangente

-_Aprendes mucho sobre ti mismo cuando te mantienes "sobrio", hermano – _sonrióavergonzado. Meditó unos breves instantes asintió para mi mismo y agregó mentalmente_-"Te debo una disculpa Edward. Te arruine la vida"_

Jasper seguía avergonzado por su actuación en el cumpleaños de Bella.

Suspiré derrotado.

No era el único que se había sobrepasado esa noche.

Los días que siguieron a nuestra partida, nos estacionamos temporalmente en Denali, con la familia de Tanya.

Ya lejos de mi debilidad, pude poner más atención a mí alrededor.

Finalmente pude escuchar a mi familia.

No solo Alice estaba abatida por mi decisión.

Esme intentaba no pensar en Bella, pero la cercanía con Tanya y sus hermanas solo conseguía recordársela a cada momento. Contemplaba a esas mujeres con su descomunal belleza física y sus años de vívidas experiencias, y en su corazón las comparaba una y otra vez. Sin proponérselo se preguntaba como llegaría a ser aquella niña de profundos ojos chocolate que había llegado a querer como una hija.

Carlisle, se refugiaba más en su trabajo. No es que le desagradara su profesión. En absoluto amaba el estilo de vida que había escogido. Sin embargo prefería pasar más tiempo en el hospital del pueblo, que en la casa con nosotros. No le gustaba para nada el ambiente depresivo de nuestra familia. No le gustaba ver sufrir a su familia, en especial a Esme.

Rosalie y Emmett tenían emociones encontradas. Mientras ella aprobaba mi decisión y celebraba que al fin la sensatez hubiese iluminado mi razón, él se preguntaba constantemente que me había alentado a renunciar al amor y empezaba a considerar seriamente que yo estaba loco. Eran como el ying y el yang: mi conciencia y mi álter ego personales en disputa.

Jasper no me hablaba directamente, pero se disculpaba a cada momento conmigo.

Estaba terriblemente avergonzado de sí mismo.

Más que avergonzado, estaba decepcionado.

Se creía fuerte, pero lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Bella lo hacía preguntarse constantemente si había elegido el estilo de vida correcto.

Encima de eso, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo – por petición de mi madre - tanteando mi estado de ánimo.

Y también estaba Alice….

Alice no me hablo en casi un año.

Cuando tomé la decisión de abandonar a Bella, solo había contemplado mis emociones, mis sentimientos.

Jamás vislumbre en la ecuación a mi familia.

Me di cuenta con tristeza, que estaba desmoronándose.

Así que, nuevamente, huí como el cobarde que soy.

_-¿Por fin vas a dejar de cometer estupideces, hermanito?_ – rió Emmett cerca de mi oído.

-_Emmett_… - sisee enojado, forcejeando con mi hermano- …_tendrás que correr muy rápido cuando me libere de ti._

-_Es necesario que tengas la mente fría, Edward_…- sugirió Jasper- _Para poder encontrarla, debemos empezar por reconstruir todo lo que hizo Bella antes de desaparecer. Necesitamos que estés abierto para que leas la mente de las personas_.

-_Eso es lo que iba a hacer, genio_… -bufé.

-_Edward…_- Alice rodó los ojos y agrego – _Irrumpir en la tierra de los quileute, solo y en tu estado, no es investigación. Es suicidio._

Pare de forcejear con Emmett. Deje caer mi frente sobre la tierra y que quede muy quieto, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Alice. Suspire profundamente. No fui capaz de levantar mi rostro para mirarla.

-_Suicidio…_ - murmuro mientras la luz llenaba su razón- _¿a eso ibas a la reserva, Edward?_

Repentinamente el cuerpo de mi Emmett se tensó volviéndose más pesado y presionándome firmemente sobre el suelo; mientras Jasper daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-_Dios mío..._ –susurró completamente horrorizado por el descubrimiento de Alice. Emmett me soltó muy despacio y se movió hasta quedar sentado a mi lado. Me contempló con ojos desorbitados.

_"Ahora si esta loco…"_ – pensó.

-_Tú…_ - susurró Alice con voz ahogada y repentinamente iracunda – _¡Tú ibas a suicidarte!_

Si. A eso iba.

Bella no era parte ya de este mundo. Eso me decían todas las posibilidades que había formulado en mi cabeza.

Había soportado – no sin mucho esfuerzo- vivir diez años en soledad y lejanía desde que la conocí.

Había peleado con vehemencia contra mis deseos egoístas de regresar a su lado. En múltiples ocasiones me detuve en el camino - muy cerca de Seattle- con la tentación de acercarme a verificar – solo para estar seguro – que ella estaba bien, haciendo mella en mi fingido autocontrol.

Corría de inmediato en dirección contraria, maldiciéndome a mi mismo.

Había renunciado a mi familia también, por que no soportaba ver la clase de monstruo que era a través de sus ojos.

Toda emoción en mí había muerto. Lo había aceptado. Ese era el precio a pagar por mantenerla con vida. La ilusión de que ella fuera feliz me mantenía en mi sitio.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir adelante, ahora que ella no era parte de este mundo?

-_No puedo creer que seas tan…. tan…. cobarde, Edward!_ – dijo abalanzándose sobre mi y levantándome como un muñeco de trapo. Me sujeto de la camisa para obligarme a mirarlo a la cara.

-_Emmett… _-lo detuvo Jasper – _tranquilo hermano_.

-_No Jasper! Ya basta de idioteces! Hemos soportado de todo, pero esto_…- medito un segundo sus palabras y luego las escupió - _esto es lo más estúpido y cobarde que jamás harás… ¿Qué te crees tú? ¿Acaso piensas que Bella regresará de esa forma?_

Desvié mi mirada avergonzado.

Claro que no.

Ella ya no regresaría nunca.

-_Edward cree que Bella ha muerto_…

Alice seguía en cuclillas, con sus ojos cerrados, crispando sus dedos dentro de la tierra húmeda, mientras sus pensamientos se convertían en un torbellino de ofensas. No las decía en voz alta, pero extraoficialmente acababa de romper el record de las maldiciones de Rosalie contra mi persona.

Emmett se alejo de mi, soltando golpes sobre los árboles y emitiendo una que otra blasfemia, mientras Jasper trataba inútilmente de mediar los ánimos. Mi depresión, la furia de Emmett y la decepción de Alice eran demasiado para el solo.

Alice se incorporó rápidamente, mientras recitaba otro versículo de la Biblia en latín dentro de su mente. De inmediato sentí el impacto de su pequeña – pero nada suave – palma sobre mi rostro.

Al instante, Emmett y Jasper se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-_No me importa si crees que ella no regresara Edward… ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? ¿Acaso no piensas en Esme? ¿En Carlisle? ¿En nosotros?... ¿En mi?_ – dijo esto último con un sollozo, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi camisa, mientras hundía su rostro en mi pecho - _¿Sabes lo que sucederá si vas a la reserva y provocas a los quileute? Una guerra Edward! ¡Eso es lo que conseguirás para nosotros!… _

Una guerra. Alice tenía razón. En cuento los quileute me asesinaran, mi familia buscaría la forma de vengar mi autopropiciada muerte.

- _Lo siento mucho Alice_ – admití avergonzado de mis actos. Era increíble como iba cometiendo error tras error. Primero con Bella, después con mi familia.

_-Además _– dijo levantando el rostro - _cabe la posibilidad de que Bella este con vida_.

Sus ojos dejaron entrever un brillo especial, debajo de toda aquella nostalgia por mis pensamientos sin sentido. De pronto me sentí esperanzado. No pude disimularlo.

_-¿Por que dices eso?_ – me apresure a preguntar.

_-Eso es lo que no nos permitiste explicarte…_ - rodó los ojos- _saliste de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo y no has puesto atención a nuestras llamadas _– dijo esta vez palpando el celular en el bolsillo de mi saco – _Carmen y Eleazar conocieron a Bella._

Carmen y Eleazar eran viejos amigos de la familia. Vivían con la familia de Tanya en Denali. No los habíamos visto hacia casi 10 años. Según nos había comentado Kate, la hermana de Tanya, ellos habían salido precipitadamente de Denali antes de que nosotros llegáramos al pueblo.

-_Ellos estuvieron aquí poco después de que nos fuimos_ – explico Jasper- _Vinieron a buscarnos, para alertarnos sobre la cacería de brujas que planeaban los Vulturis en esta región. _

-_Venían por los Cullen, obviamente…_ – concluyo Emmett moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo con desgano.

¿Los Vulturis en Forks?

Los Vulturis representaban a la realeza dentro de mi mundo. Ellos establecían las reglas de convivencia entre los vampiros. Bien conocidos por todos nosotros y respetados – o más bien, temidos –, se decían orgullosos encabezar la cadena alimenticia.

Para ellos, la vida humana no era más que parte de un circulo. No esencial.

Hace mucho tiempo Carlisle había vivido con ellos; y asqueado por su estilo de vida, se separo de ellos para conformar su propia familia.

Si algún vampiro deseaba morir, sólo tenia que enfurecer a los Vulturis.

¡Oh no por favor!…- pensé atemorizado - otra cosa por la cual preocuparme.

Vampiros sedientos, poderosos y sin escrúpulos... y una humana con olor delicioso...Los Vulturis y Bella, juntos en Forks...

De verdad, ella atraía a la mala suerte.

-_Parece que enviaron una pequeña embajada a la región, buscando talentos que agregar a su guardia….-_ dijo Alice frunciendo los labios y agrego sonriente- _pero no nos encontraron así que lo dejaron por la paz…_

-_No duden que regresaran en algún momento –_sisee furioso.

Los Vulturis eran famosos por los métodos poco éticos que empleaban para integrar vampiros a sus filas.

Vampiros talentosos.

Vampiros como los que conformaban mi familia.

-_¡Como sea! _–advirtió mi hermana tratando de enfocarme de nuevo en el tema – _Kate les informo que nosotros habíamos pasado por Denali cuando nos fuimos y desde entonces han estado tratando de comunicarse con nosotros… especialmente contigo. _

-_Pero como al "señor" se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarnos solos en nuestro viaje y no dejo una dirección o un teléfono donde localizarlo, no pudimos enterarnos sobre lo que querían decirnos _- la voz de Emmett dejo entre ver su rencor por aquello… de alguna forma, el me tenia en un concepto muy distinto. Sin duda, lo había decepcionado. Jasper, quien estaba al tanto de sus emociones y tratando de aminorar la tensión, explicó finalmente.

-_Hace una semana cuando decidiste hablar con Carlisle, los contactamos a través de Tanya. Ahora, ellos vienen hacia Forks._

-_Debe ser muy importante por que Carmen dijo y cito textualmente_ – explicó Alice haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos – _"Encadenen a Edward si es preciso. Que no se vaya"_

_-Y lo haremos. No tengas duda de ello – _Emmett cerró sus puños y sonrió maliciosamente, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír_ –"Esta vez presentarás batalla. No te dejare huir, hermano"_

Pude vislumbrarme así, luchando por primera vez en diez años.

La ilusión de que Bella estuviera con vida, palpitó en mi envejecido corazón otra vez.

Lucharía por ella.

Lucharía otra vez.

No volvería a ser un cobarde.


	3. Miserable

OHAIO!

_Chicas, estoy muy feliz de que hayan cobijado esta historia de la forma en la cual lo han hecho…._

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los estoy tomando en cuenta, aun así se me va uno que otro detalle y error de dedo… mil disculpas…n_n_**

**_He tenido mucho trabajo, pero hoy me di una escapadita para actualizar._**

**_Espero que el capi sea de su agrado. Aguardo sus reviews._**

**_Matta ne!_**

**_Referencia obligatoria: Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

_"(Atrapado en la contracorriente justo atrapado en la contracorriente)_

_Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti_

_(Atrapado en la contracorriente justo atrapado en la contracorriente)_

_Me he vuelto tan insensible_

_No puedo sentirte aquí_

_Estoy tan cansado_

_Un poco más consciente_

_De, en que se esta convirtiendo esto_

_Todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Es ser más como yo y ser menos como tú_

_¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando agarrado tan fuerte, asustado de perder el control?_

_Porque todo lo que pensabas que yo sería_

_Se ha derrumbado justo enfrente tuyo..."_

**_NUMB (Linkin Park)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio.

Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano.

He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho" 

* * *

Martes 

* * *

Miércoles 

* * *

Jueves

* * *

Viernes 

* * *

Alice había previsto que la llegada de Carmen y Eleazar sería pasado el mediodía del sábado.

Había pasado cuatro largos días desde mi arribó en Forks…cuatro largos días desde que me enteré de la misteriosa desaparición de Isabella Swan.

Estaba ansioso, a la expectativa de cualquier dato, cualquier información que me permitiera tener una idea de lo que sucedido con Bella. Incluso había ideado ir al pueblo y preguntar con quienes las conocieron.

Eso hubiera sido lo más adecuado.

Investigar.

Pero para ser franco, el miedo me consumía: no quería ver a través de otros ojos lo que ya sabía.

Que había sufrido.

Además, existía un pequeño inconveniente: no podíamos aparecer en público.

Aun cuando habían pasado diez años, todavía existía la posibilidad de que alguien se diera cuenta de nuestro secreto.

Que no envejecíamos.

Así que me resigne a esperar.

Esa mañana, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a cazar muy temprano, cerca de la península de Olimpia. Emmett había sugerido que fuéramos a Goat Rocks. Estaba desesperado por un oso.

A pesar de sus protestas, los demás aceptaron que nos quedáramos cerca de Forks. Yo quería estar en casa a tiempo para recibir a nuestras visitas.

La curiosidad quemaba mi cerebro, como si se tratara de un fuego salvaje.

¿Qué era eso tan importante que Carmen y Eleazar solo podían hablar conmigo?

La posibilidad de que Bella estuviera viva, a salvo – lejos de todas aquellas situaciones peligrosas que habían atormentado mi ya intranquila consciencia – había germinado y echado raíces en mi corazón.

Y también con ella, el ansia por volver a contemplar su cálido rostro.

Suspire esperanzado.

En un intento por justificar mi conducta, le había dicho a Bella que mi especie se distraía con suma facilidad… había dicho que era capaz de olvidarla.

Pero, la verdad era que mi vampírica memoria mantenía fresco el recuerdo de su persona.

A mi mente venían en automático los recuerdos de aquellos primeros días cuando la conocí. La impaciencia, la duda, el aturdimiento, el estrago emocional que me causaba su cercanía y su misteriosa personalidad. Los extremos de la cuerda de la cual pendía su vida

Su delicioso aroma. Su silenciosa mente.

En un principio, solo me vi a mi mismo atormentado por la sed y la curiosidad.

Después, cuando al fin acepte el cambio suscitado en mi interior, las emociones fueron distintas. Y fui más cuidadoso al observarla

Tenia muy claro que mi sola existencia suponía un peligro para Bella; así que me pedí – mejor dicho, me exigí – no pensar en ella de otra forma.

Lo cierto, es que en mí se había despertado un hombre.

Uno perdidamente enamorado…

…y deseoso… peligrosamente deseoso….

A mi pesar, debo admitir que lo último me ayudaba mucho. Gracias a mis inapropiados deseos, era capaz de concentrarme mejor en su recuerdo. Mi subconsciente se había concentrado en guardar detalles que mi consciente tenia prohibido.

La ponzoña invadió mi garganta.

Casi podía acariciarla en mi memoria.

_Esa extraña perfección en la asimetría de sus labios._

_El increíble y delicioso aroma a fresas que se desprendía de su cabello húmedo._

_La fragilidad y delicadeza de su cuerpo… tan vulnerable y tentador como seda sobre cristal…_

_...el color crema de su piel desnuda..._

_Suave al tacto..._

_Tan cálido..._

Dejé de respirar.

Al instante agite mi cabeza y me reí incrédulo.

Quería que Alice me abofeteara de nuevo.

Suponiendo que encontráramos a Bella, que estuviera a salvo…

¿Quién demonios me creía yo para pensar en ella de esa forma?

¿Cómo me atrevía a ofenderla así, con mis pensamientos…a envolverla en mis sucias fantasías?

Bella no era mía.

Yo había renunciado a ella.

Unos días atrás me había dejado convencer por los pensamientos de mis hermanos. La extraña necesidad de todos por recuperarla despertó en mí el deseo egoísta de adentrarme de nuevo a su vida…

De que me perteneciera otra vez, como yo no había dejado de pertenecerle en todos estos años…

La buscaría y rogaría su perdón. La amaba y me sentía muerto sin ella.

Pero, ¿ella me amaría a mí todavía?

Lo más probable es que no.

Yo me había aprovechado de ella. Ante sus ojos, no estaría lejos de ser como Mike Newton… un patán que seduce a su novia y luego le dice adiós… un miserable.

Seguramente me odiaría.

Aún así, quería verla.

Aceptaría su rencor a cambio de eso.

* * *

Mi olfato se regocijó en el delicioso aroma que flotaba en el aire. El puma se encontraba tan distraído bebiendo del rió con avidez, completamente ajeno a mi presencia.

Lo observe fijamente, en silencio por algunos segundos.

Me concentre en los latidos de su corazón, tan salvaje y lleno de vida.

Para nosotros, la semejanza entre la sangre humana y la de los animales salvajes, como ese puma, tenía un mismo origen: su corazón.

¿Realmente estaba tan obsesionado con Bella o era que en verdad, el corazón de ese puma palpitaba igual que el de ella?

El viento soplo desde mi dirección llevando mi esencia hasta el. Pronto, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y vi atravesar toda clase de emociones a través de sus pupilas.

Sorpresa.

Curiosidad.

Reconocimiento.

Afrenta.

Entrecerró sus ojos cuando se percato de lo que yo era. Un cazador. Un depredador de su especie. Emitió un gruñido feroz al tiempo que me media como su oponente.

Sonreí ante su gesto.

La irritación le brindaba a su sangre un toque mas delicioso… más dulce….

Casi podía imaginarme el sabor.

La bestia se impulso en sus patas traseras y se abalanzó sobre mi, furioso por representar un peligro para su vida.

Me moví ágilmente, tan rápido como pude leer sus pensamientos.

Lo alcance por una pata y lo arroje con fuerza, lejos, sobre un árbol. El impacto lo aturdió, pero no lo noqueó. Su sentido de supervivencia lo dominaba.

Una inexplicable compasión me invadió.

No quise hacerlo sufrir más.

Llegue hasta él, a velocidad sobrehumana y clave mis dientes en su garganta.

Bebí del pobre animal hasta hastiarme. Su sangre, invadida por la adrenalina, era dulce…

Había dejado de cazar durante poco más de una semana, así que me perdí disfrutando del sabor.

Fue por eso, no percibí sus pensamientos cuando se acercaban.

-Ya vez Quil, te dije que olía a sanguijuela…

El efluvio que se desprendía de sus cuerpos era realmente asqueroso. De inmediato, me puse a la defensiva. No podía escuchar a mis hermanos.

Los cuatro jóvenes tenían la tez morena y cabello negro, brillante, muy corto. Eran de estatura descomunal y estructura física impresionante… muy parecidos a atletas olímpicos. No aparentaban tener más de 20 años.

Uno de ellos, que respondía al nombre Paúl – cosa que pude leer en la mente de los otros Quileute – dio un paso hacia mí.

-Cuidado perro, recuerda que estás en mi territorio. –brame más en advertencia que en ánimos de iniciar una batalla.

Tenía muy claro quien perdería.

Yo.

El chico más joven, cuya mente parecía debatirse entre intervenir o no, me contempló en silencio. Uno de sus hermanos, Quil, lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras le empujaba hacia atrás.

-No te preocupes chupasangre… no tenemos intenciones de pelear…- dijo levantando las manos y mostrándome sus palmas.

-Estábamos haciendo nuestro recorridos de costumbre… pero descuida…- dijo Embry - nos iremos ahora por donde vinimos…

Se alejaron lentamente sin darme la espalda. El que respondía al nombre de Paul, me dio una última mirada y se sonrío con una extraña expresión en el rostro antes de girarse completamente y salir de mi vista.

¿Era burla?

"Quiero ver la cara de Jacob cuando vea quien esta de regreso…." – pensó divertido.

A pesar de que ya se encontraban a una considerada distancia, pude sentir que el olor se hizo más potente. Los cuatro jóvenes habían entrado en fase, tal y como lo relataban las leyendas de sus ancestros: Los lobos.

"Procuren pensar en otra cosa cuando estén con él, ya saben que Jake tiene problemas de temperamento" – alegó Embry preocupado por su amigo. –"Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un enfrentamiento entre esos dos"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ese?" – preguntó el chico más joven. Se llamaba Seth

-"Ese de ahí, era Edward Cullen"

Quileute. Lobos.

Genial. Habíamos pasado por alto a los indios de la reserva de la Push. Como si no tuviera más cosas por las que preocuparme.

-¡Edward! – el grito mental de Alice me desconecto de la conversación entre los lobos.

Mis hermanos aparecieron de entre los árboles, con la duda grabada en el rostro. Alice detuvo su carrera y se cubrió la nariz con sus manos. Jasper frunció el gesto y sacudió su cabeza, retrocediendo un poco.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es ese olor a perro mojado?

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban ustedes dos? ¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie?

"Edward" – respondió Jasper mentalmente –"Créeme: realmente no quieres saber "

De inmediato me dí una idea. Era tan obvio.

Mis hermanos aprovechaban cualquier instante lejos de nosotros para tener sus encuentros fugaces. La pregunta mental de Alice llamó mi atención. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio.

-¿A que te refieres con que "desaparecí?

-"A eso…a que dejé de verte…" – frunció su ceño y agregó –"Vámonos de aquí. Este lugar apesta"

-Debemos encontrar a Emmett y Rosalie primero. No deben estar solos por ahí. Hay lobos cerca.

Jasper y Alice abrieron sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Dijiste lobos?

-¿Los Quileute? – susurró para si misma, tratando de comprender. Poco a poco, las piezas en su rompecabezas mental fueron tomando forma. –No puedo ver a los Quileute.

-Y tal parece-concluí- que tampoco a quienes se encuentran a su alrededor.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa. 

* * *

Esme estaba sentada en las escaleras del porche cuando llegamos a casa. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que salía a nuestro encuentro.

-Ya casi es mediodía. Deben estar por llegar – murmuró Alice meditabunda.

-Carlisle fue a encontrarlos en las afueras del pueblo, justo por donde dijiste que vendrían.

-Bien…solo tenemos que esperar.

Esme me dedicó una sonrisa, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos – "Pobre muchacho… " – suspiró acariciando mi cabello.

La familia se encontraba reunida en la estancia en espera de nuestras visitas.

La espera era sumamente incomoda.

Emmett y Rosalie continuaban intercambiando miradas después de su furtivo encuentro en el bosque.

Alice le daba la vuelta a las páginas de una revista de moda, con gesto ausente, recostada en el brazo de Jasper, quien estaba meditando acerca de su regalo de bodas.

Mi madre, por otro lado, estaba demasiado concentrada en mí, mientras yo me dedicaba en ver pasar los minutos lentamente en el fino reloj de pared que Carlisle había comprado en un escaparate de antigüedades

De nuevo, parecía que el tiempo- a propósito - avanzaba a paso lento.

¿Era posible que el tiempo tuviera consciencia propia y quisiera vengarse de mí?

Repentinamente, Alice se incorporó en un salto mientras un grito ahogado escapaba de su pecho. Instintivamente, sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro y pude verlo. Puede ver como la imagen de Carlisle desaparecía en el bosque.

De inmediato, salimos corriendo sin detenernos a explicarles a los demás, quienes nos siguieron sin preguntar nada.

Nos adentramos en el espeso bosque, rastreando la esencia de mi padre.

-¿Por donde, Alice?

-"Deje de verlo cuando se acercaba a los límites de nuestro territorio con los Quileute" – pensó-"Es lo mismo que paso contigo. Apresúrate Edward. Esos perros pudieron haberle hecho daño"

Aceleré mi paso y pronto los perdí de vista. Ahora podía entender la terrible sensación de ausencia que había tenido Alice.

La figura de Carlisle desapareciendo en la nada, era horrible.

Tan horrible como el olor que se empezaba a desprender de la naturaleza.

-No nos interesa que sea su territorio…estas personas no son bienvenidas en Forks – dijo una enérgica voz femenina

Enfoque mi mente, tratando de vislumbrar la escena a través de los ojos de Carlisle.

El se encontraba al límite de la línea de nuestros tratados.

De un lado, se encontraban los mismos jóvenes de la mañana y tres personas más. Dos hombres y una mujer. Pude reconocer a uno de ellos. Jacob Black.

Del otro lado, se encontraban Carmen y Eleazar.

-Ellos son miembros de mi familia… las personas que integran a mi familia pueden permanecer en esta región y dentro de nuestro territorio… eso es lo que contempla nuestro tratado.

-En ese caso… creo entonces que su familia quebranto nuestro tratado hace mucho tiempo, Carlisle… - explico el otro hombre.

Carlisle giró sus ojos hacia nuestros amigos, con gesto de duda. La pregunta que azotaba su cabeza era la misma que me inquietaba a mi.

"¿Cómo habían quebrantado ellos nuestro tratado?"

Invoque mi buena memoria. Nuestro tratado establecía el límite territorial de los Quileute y los vampiros. Nosotros nunca iríamos a cazar a sus tierras y ellos no revelarían nuestra existencia.

Y también, estaba esa cláusula adicional.

¿Entonces… era eso?

-Ellos mordieron a una persona… - contestó Jacob a mi no formulada pregunta mental, al tiempo en que sus brazos comenzaban a vibrar en forma convulsiva. Apretó fuertemente los dientes tratando de controlar su furia y agregó –…rompieron el tratado…

Carlisle continuaba mirándolos, pero ahora con gesto incrédulo. Eleazar contestó a su expresión con un leve asentimiento.

Mi padre abrió los ojos, totalmente horrorizado.

-La muchacha estaba muriendo…. – explicó Carmen- …era dejarla morir o salvarle la vida.

-Hubiera preferido eso…hubiera sido mil veces mejor que verla transformada en uno de ustedes…..en un asqueroso chupasangre… - escupió mientras me acercaba a ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron conmigo y pronto dejaron ver la furia que lo consumía – ¡en un monstruo como tú!

No pudo contenerse más. Al instante, su cuerpo se contorsiono dejando salir a la bestia que habitaba en su interior.

Un enorme lobo cuyo pelaje rojizo relucía como fuego…

Su ira salvaje me permitió ver dentro de su mente, aquello por lo que me guardaba tanto odio.

-"Todo esto es por tu culpa"

La imagen mental de Jacob me heló por completo.

La sensación de vacío que provenía de mi interior, me hizo sentir miserable…

Caí de rodillas mientras mis manos – en un vano intento de proteger mi mente – sujetaban mi cabeza.

Era como aquellas visiones de Alice.

Sus ojos achocolatados habían dejado de ser amables

Y en su rostro no había rastro de aquella cálida humanidad que tanto había defendido, por la cual tanto había luchado…

Ahora, el iris de sus ojos, rebozaban un chocante y vívido carmesí…

Su rostro era pálido, frío, inexpresivo…

Inmortal.

-"Sanguijuela asquerosa… miserable…" – bramó desde lo más hondo de su ser con furia – "No mereces vivir" - gritó antes de arrojarse sobre mí. 

* * *

Matta ne!


	4. Fúrico

**OHAIO!**

**CHICAS...GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS...SON EL MEJOR ALIMENTO PARA UNA FANFICTIONERA COMO MUA...**

**NO PENSABA ACTUALIZAR SINO HASTA EL FIN...PERO HAN SIDO MUY BUENAS CONMIGO, POR LO QUE LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN...**

**SI. LA HISTORIA ES RELATADA POR EDWARD...PERO GRACIAS A SU DON, PODREMOS VER LOS POV DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES...ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN...¡LO SABRAN TODO!**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A Marina Cullen 87, isa-21, sianita, amerytoh, darky1995, paola swan-cullen, sophia18 y Bella Cullen H.**

**CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER... PERO ****ME DECLARO CULPABLE DE LO QUE SUCEDA EN ESTA HISTORIA. **

SI ME MEREZCO UNA MORDIDITA, DA

CLIK EN EL BOTONCITO AZUL... JEJE

__

__

_

* * *

_

_"Los recuerdos se consumen como abriendo las heridas…_

_Me estoy apartando otra vez…._

_Todos asumen que_

_Estoy seguro dentro de mi habitación_

_[si no intento empezar otra vez]_

_No quiero ser el único al que las peleas escogen…_

_Por dentro me doy cuenta_

_que soy el único confundido…_

_No se por que vale la pena pelear o gritar"_

_**BREAKING THE HABIT (LINKIN PARK )**_

* * *

_CAPITULO 4: FÚRICO_

_—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado_

_—Lo que quieras _

_—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?... Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

—Lo haré

* * *

_Hoy más que otros días desearía poder morir. _

_Tener la bendición para desaparecer del mundo, escapar de todos los malditos problemas, silenciar finalmente las voces en mi cabeza que proclaman furia, culpa y dolor dentro de mi alma._

_¿Por qué Rosalie tenía que detener a Jacob?_

_Si Jacob se hubiera acercado diez centímetros más a mi garganta, todo hubiera acabado para mí. Estaría muy probablemente en el infierno pagando mis culpas… pero en definitiva estaría mucho mejor que aquí, contemplando mis gélidas manos. _

_Mis monstruosas e inhumanas manos crispándose de furia, de odio…. de odio contra mi mismo por dejarla sola._

_¿Cómo se atrevieron ellos a transformarla?... Ellos conocían el tratado…sabían que ESO no se podía….sabían que estaba mal…_

_La explicación de Carmen había sido lógica y simple._

_"La muchacha estaba muriendo…era dejarla morir o salvarle la vida"_

_Ahora, en este preciso instante, siento que no puedo controlar al monstruo que habita en mi interior _

_La ponzoña inundando mi garganta me alerto -como un semáforo en rojo –para que no me acercara a Carmen y Eleazar, a la vez que la curiosidad – metafóricamente hablando -me mataba muy lentamente._

_¿Quién o qué se había atrevido a lastimarla… a herirla a tal punto de que mis amigos no encontraran otra forma de ayudarla?_

_También, estaba la imagen que Jacob Black mantenía como un recuerdo lleno de dolor. Ese rostro inexpresivo, esos brillantes ojos carmesí que lejos estaban de reflejar la ternura de su alma, la delicadeza de su espíritu…_

_Esa imagen que mantenía de Bella en su memoria lo llenaba de miedo._

_¿Qué había cambiado tanto en ella, además de lo obvio?_

_Me encontraba tan absorto en esa imagen mental que en aquel altercado con los lobos, lejos estuve de ponerle atención a los pensamientos de los que me rodeaban._

_De hecho, Emmett me había sacado con tal rapidez del bosque que no tuve tiempo de explorar en la mente de los lobos._

_Afortunadamente el enfrentamiento que se suscitó entre mi familia y los Quileute no había pasado a mayores por la "oportuna" intervención de Rosalie y por el mandato del líder de los lobos, que para mi sorpresa no era ni el heredero de Efraín Black, ni ese Quileute al que todos le llamaban Sam._

_El líder de esa manada era la chica, Leah Clearwater._

* * *

_"Sanguijuela asquerosa… miserable…"__ – bramó desde lo más hondo de su ser con furia – __"No mereces vivir" __- gritó antes de arrojarse sobre mí_

_Aguarde con la cabeza baja, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. _

_O al menos no para mí. _

_El sonido de dos rocas colapsando, precedido por el ensordecedor bramido del lobo hizo que levantara la vista. Rosalie estaba al frente mío, completamente agazapada y con un ansia atroz por hacer picadillo al lobo, quien se levantó de inmediato e instintivamente emitió un gruñido antes de emprender la carrera hacia mí de nuevo._

_-"¡Basta Jacob!" –ordenó la joven Clearwater –"¡No des un paso más!"_

_Aquel lobo rojizo obedeció al instante, pese a que sus ojos relucían llenos de ira. La joven hizo una seña con su cabeza y los jóvenes que había visto esa misma mañana comenzaron a jalarlo hacia atrás. La bestia que habitaba en el corazón de Jacob Black luchaba férreamente por alcanzarme de nuevo._

_-Emmett- siseo Carlisle mientras sus ojos leían los de la joven- saca a Edward de aquí. ¡Rápido!_

_Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos de Emmett levantándome en vilo y el roce del viento en mi cara. Aún así, pude escuchar claramente la voz de la joven en la mente de mi familia._

_-Hoy no lucharemos…-dijo levantando el rostro con ese aire autoritario propio de su raza –…no es necesario… pero al alba de mañana estas personas deben haber salido de Forks- dijo señalando hacia Carmen y Eleazar- En cuanto a su hijo, debe saber esto: la próxima vez no detendré a Jake – agregó como ultimátum antes de dar la media vuelta para alejarse a paso humano._

_-Pero Edward… -replicó Emmett con gesto preocupado._

_-Tranquilo…sólo quiero unos minutos a solas…_

_"¿Estará bien si lo dejo solo?"__ – lo meditó un momento y repentinamente estallo en una carcajada _

_– Bueno, supongo que si intentas algo estúpido, Rose vendrá a terminar de patearte el trasero…_

_-Dale las gracias de mi parte…por lo de hoy…_

_-De nada, hermano… para eso es la familia…- dijo con una sonrisa y agregó __–"Lo que sea, podrás superarlo"_

_Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa._

_Realmente, yo no entendía a las mujeres. _

_Sabía, gracias a mi capacidad para leer la mente, lo mucho que había ofendido a Rose desde la primera vez que hable sobre su persona. Para ser más exacto, por la forma en la que me referí a ella como miembro de mi familia. Desde entonces, ella evitaba estar junto a mí y yo junto a ella. Éramos como agua y aceite: no combinábamos._

_Acostumbrada a recibir las atenciones y el afecto de los demás, le resultó imposible de comprender que su belleza no me arrastrara también a mí. Me consideraba un ser extraño, incluso para ser vampiro. Nunca me incline a pensar en ella, ni en Tanya, ni en ninguna otra mujer como tal, salvo por aquella chiquilla de ojos profundos que aún guardaba en mis recuerdos._

_Aún así, pese a que ante sus ojos yo solo era un niño caprichoso, inmaduro y egoísta, Rose me había defendido como la leona al cachorro._

_Y de nuevo pude ver aquel destello de bondad dormido en mi hermana: su instinto maternal. _

_Reflexione un poco acerca de eso. _

_La infertilidad era otro de los inconvenientes de esta vida, uno más que agregar a la enorme lista que había registrado mentalmente a lo largo de mi no humana existencia._

_Me dolía ver la forma en la que mi hermana y mi madre sufrían por aquella maldición, aunque Rose sabía bien como disimularlo. Se lamentaba en silencio por que su familia serían solo Emmett y ella siempre. Nunca tendría un niño en el cual depositar todo aquel cariño que guardaba en su corazón._

_Recordé que aquella había sido otra de las razones que argumente contra mi mismo para alejarme de Bella. _

_Yo no quería arrebatarle eso tampoco._

_Bella._

_Su nombre llegó a mis recuerdos como una caricia._

_Suspiré dándome por vencido. No podía postergar la plática por más tiempo. Tendría que ir a hablar con Carmen y Eleazar._

* * *

_Cuando llegue a casa, Alice se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del porche, con sus diminutos brazos rodeándole las rodillas. En su rostro tenía un gesto ausente. En cuanto me vio directamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y de inmediato saltó sobre sus pies._

_-Te tardaste – me acuso, enseñándome la lengua._

_-¿Cómo van las apuestas?_

_-Hummm... 2 a 3…_

_-¿Y sobre que apostaron esta vez?_

_-Bueno, dado tu bipolar estado de ánimo en los últimos días, Jasper dijo que te habías ido golpear de nuevo con los lobos y Emmett a que un oso se había atragantado contigo._

_A veces no podía creer las cosas por las que apostaban mis hermanos. Reí con ganas imaginando la escena. El murmullo proveniente de la sala atrajo mi atención rápidamente. Alice asintió y me tomó del brazo_

_"Es mejor darse prisa, faltan solo dos horas para que amanezca. Recuerda el límite que nos dieron los lobos."_

_En cuanto entramos en la sala, los ojos de Carmen se posaron en mí con cautela, analizando mi rostro una y otra vez. Fue su suspiro mental lo que me intrigó._

_De inmediato, recobró su compostura al percatarse de mi curiosidad y comenzó a adentrarse de nuevo en la conversación._

_-Llegó el que faltaba…- murmuró a su esposo. _

_-¿Que demonios pasa contigo? – gritó Rose saliendo a mi encuentro -Hace un buen rato que estábamos esperándote…_

_Si. Esa era la Rose que yo conocía. Intolerante y directa._

_-Tranquila Rose…Ya esta aquí…- dijo mi madre al tiempo que tomaba a Rose de los brazos y la acercaba a Emmett -Que bueno que llegaste hijo…_

_-¿No han platicado nada?- cuestioné sorprendido al indagar en sus mentes._

_-Lo que debemos platicar concierne a todos los Cullen- dijo el viejo vampiro- particularmente a ti, muchacho._

_-Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos ¿Podrías explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió, Eleazar?_

_Eleazar apretó ligeramente la mano de su compañera en busca de su aprobación. Carmen lo miró a los ojos y hubo un instante en el que se quedaron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro. Estaban en una de esas charlas que no necesita de diálogos y palabras, de esas que sólo se consiguen cuando una pareja ha permanecido tanto tiempo unida._

_-Lo primero que deben saber es que lamentamos haber transformado a la muchacha… - dijo repentinamente Eleazar, fijando sus ojos en mi padre y luego en mí-En primera por que sabemos que eso atrae problemas para ustedes con los lobos… en segunda por que tenemos conocimiento de lo que ella representaba para Edward. _

_-Créanos que de haber tenido otra alternativa, hubiéramos protegido su humanidad a toda costa. Lo lamentamos mucho._

_Eleazar y su compañera, Carmen, eran esa clase de personas que transmitían sus sentimientos a través de sus gestos y de sus acciones. El hecho, de que ellos se hubieran arriesgado a venir a Forks y de haberse quedado pese a la amenaza de la manada fue clara señal de que sus intenciones eran buenas. Todos nos dimos cuenta de ello y nadie los juzgaba por sus acciones. Ni yo mismo podía hacerlo. Fue Carlisle quien habló por todos los Cullen._

_-Sabemos que así fue…- sonrió mi padre, repitiendo con Esme el mismo gesto de Eleazar y su compañera._

_Los ojos de Eleazar se enfocaron hacia el frente, en un intento por invocar al pasado. Sus ojos, tan viejos como el tiempo mismo… era de los vampiros más antiguos que conocía._

_-Hace aproximadamente 10 años, un viejo amigo de nosotros, Alistair, vino a Denali a advertirnos sobre una misión que se había encomendado a la Guardia de los Vulturis en América. Al parecer, un vampiro llamado Laurent hizo una visita a Volterra. _

_-¿Laurent?_

_Los miembros de mi familia se miraron entre sí. Laurent era parte del aquelarre de ese rastreador que cazó a Bella hasta Phoenix._

_-¿Qué paso después?_

_Eleazar se concentró en algún punto ciego de la habitación y midió muy cuidadosamente la forma en la que pronunciaría sus palabras._

_-Aro vio en la mente del vampiro, lo que ustedes habían hecho para proteger a la chica, así que venían directamente a Forks para tomar represalias en contra de ustedes, por revelar nuestra existencia a los humanos. Venían dispuestos a aniquilarlos. _

_- Estuvimos tratando de comunicarnos vía telefónica con ustedes y al ver que no respondían venimos a verlos._

_Las palabras de Carmen empezaron a salir con desesperación al recordar aquello. No era un secreto que además de nuestros hábitos alimenticios, los Vulturi reprobaban nuestra forma de vida, tan "doméstica". Lo cierto es que nuestra forma de vida vegetariana reprimía nuestros instintos salvajes y nos permitía desarrollar lazos afectivos fuertes _

_-Temíamos que la Guardia hubiese llegado antes, pero aún así nos arriesgamos. Estábamos cerca de aquí cuando un aroma muy peculiar nos distrajo en nuestro camino. Era un aroma realmente delicioso, una mezcla peculiar de flores y frutos... fresas para ser más precisa. Entramos para buscarlos y nos percatamos que esa misma esencia estaba impregnada por toda la casa…_

_-Nos dimos cuenta que su efluvio ya casi no se sentía, lo que significaba que ya no estaban aquí. Estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando un sonido proveniente del bosque nos alertó: era el llanto de Isabella Swan._

_Ambos se volvieron hacia mí y lo que Carmen articulo sin voz en sus labios me dejó helado._

_"Por favor Edward, ve lo que yo vi."_

* * *

_La lluvia arremetía salvajemente contra el cabello de Victoria, como si la naturaleza misma estuviera consciente del peligro e intentara apagar una hoguera que amenaza con devorar su existencia. A su lado, un vampiro muy joven, miraba entre consternado y sorprendido a la indefensa chica frente a ellos._

_Una frágil y débil chica protegida únicamente por el grosor de una gran camisa de franela roja._

_-Se ha ido… -murmuró casi imperceptiblemente -me ha dejado…_

_Bella se encontraba tirada de lado sobre la hojarasca, empapada hasta los huesos, haciendo que su cabello pareciera casi negro. Sus dientes castañeaban de forma compulsiva, producto del frío y la lluvia, y del miedo, seguramente. Sus brazos estaban recogidos sobre su regazo, en un intento vano por proteger su cuerpo. Todo era oscuridad, con excepción de los relámpagos que iluminaban aquella insólita y aterradora escena._

_-No mientas…_

_-¡Yo no miento!- sollozó con un grito ahogado – Él se fue…_

_-Riley – siseo sin apartar su vista de la joven._

_-Es verdad…-aseguró el chico- cuando la saqué de la casa, me percaté que no había rastro ni esencia de vampiro en ella._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo? _

_-Poco más de un mes… - la respuesta hizo que ella girara completamente su rostro hacia su compañero. Los truenos empezaron a resonar en el espacio, como gritos desesperados de dolor y angustia._

_Pasaron los minutos._

_Victoria enfocó finalmente sus ojos hacía la chica y arqueó sus cejas, al tiempo que reía sin fuerza._

_-Lo lamento por ti, niña…-dijo acercándose sigilosamente a Bella, quien cerró sus ojos y bajo su rostro esperando que la golpeara. Increíblemente, Victoria la tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a levantar su rostro. La chica pestañeo un par de veces, ya que la lluvia le cegaba-…No te negaré que esto es una sorpresa… no tenía contemplado esto en mis planes…al principio quería desquitar mi furia por lo que hicieron con mi James en ti… por que de esa forma haría sufrir a tu vampiro… ojo por ojo…diente por diente…pareja por pareja…pero esto, pues…ha arruinado mis planes…_

_Bella la escuchó con la angustia y la desconfianza asomándose por sus ojos._

_-Respóndeme una pregunta – dijo mientras alisaba el cabello de Bella como el de una niña a una muñeca-¿por qué te dejo?_

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-Victoria… ¡apresúrate si lo vas ha hacer!… esos lobos apestosos están acercándose…_

_-Tranquilo Riley, sólo es simple curiosidad…_

_Sus ojos color chocolate comenzaron a desbordarse por lágrimas que salían sin control y sus labios temblaban producto de la angustia._

_-Lo se, ya lo sé…hombres y vampiros… todos son iguales… - dijo abrazándola, mientras una perversa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – consiguen lo que quieren y después se marchan, sin darte las gracias…dejándote como si fueras algo que se puede tomar y botar como… basura…_

_-Victoria…_

_-Cállate Riley…_

_Bella levantó su rostro hacia la Victoria con gesto incrédulo y lleno de duda, a lo cual ésta respondió con la misma expresión incrédula y aparentemente divertida._

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no fue así como ocurrió?_

_-¿Co….como… co…como lo supiste?_

_La vampira hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano, que se posó en el vientre de Bella, al tiempo que le sonreía con maldad._

_-Yo puedo escuchar su corazón, batiendo tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí…- el color abandono el rostro de Bella, mientras su respiración se hacía agitada y las pupilas se dilataban en su ojos. – ¿Qué?… ¿Creíste que podrías engañarme?_

_Soltándose de su agarre, Bella se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y corrió trastabillando en medio de la tormenta. Victoria se mantenía aún en su lugar, mirando completamente divertida el torpe intento de Bella por huir._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- Riley parecía furioso por el sádico juego en el que Victoria había transformado su venganza._

_-No lo sé, Riley… no lo sé…mi objetivo era hacerlo sufrir a él lastimándola…pero si se atrevió a abandonarla en esas condiciones, es probable que ni siquiera este interesado en ella…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Bueno, ahora…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros con gesto desinteresado -… solo tengo sed… ¿que te parece? Dos por el precio de uno…_

_-Bien, entonces… ¿que esperamos?...Estoy hambriento –Victoria le sostuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza._

_-Espera…tendremos que dejarlo crecer un poco más…una criatura así de pequeña aún no nos sirve de nada, ni siquiera para un bocado…además….esto se pondrá divertido…quiero ver lo que ella intentará hacer para liberarse de nosotros._

_La niña corría desesperadamente, tropezando con todo a su paso, a la vez que los latidos de su corazón parecían hacer explotar en su pecho. Los sollozos y la desesperación, en combinación con la feroz tormenta definitivamente no eran de ayuda para su escape. Su pie terminó enganchándose a unas ramas torcidas de helecho y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se giró sobre si misma y sus manos cubrieron instintivamente su regazo. Un grito mezclado de dolor y miedo hizo eco en el bosque, al mismo tiempo que el estruendo de un feroz trueno la acompañaba…_

_-¡Edward!...– sollozó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, mientras sus lágrimas se perdían con la lluvia que bañaba su rostro- ¡Edward!... ¡Edward!..¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?.. – dijo esto último como un susurro y terminó ovillándose, juntando sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si tratara de mantenerlo unido. Por la forma en que apretaba sus ojos, no podía adivinarse si el dolor provenía de su corazón o de su cuerpo_

_Dejó de moverse, de cubrirse, de intentar protegerse. Se quedó ahí, en medio de todo, a expensas de que cualquier cosa pudiera sucederle. _

_Se había dado por vencida._

_La lluvia arreció, nublando la precaria visión del bosque a su alrededor. Su corazón poco a poco recuperó su ritmo, mientras su respiración se hacía acompasada. Dos figuras aparecieron entre la penumbra de los árboles y una de ella tomó a la chica en vilo, para luego desaparecer_

* * *

_El reflejo de los rayos de luz que se filtraban por las cortinas, comenzó a iluminar poco a poco el interior de la habitación. Sus paredes blancas incrementaban notablemente la visibilidad de la joven que seguía acurrucándose como un niño pequeño entre las sábanas, al tiempo que sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse cerrados. Poco a poco, empezó a despertar del letargo. _

_Bastó un minuto para que comprendiera que aquel no era el bosque. _

_Se incorporó de un salto sobre el sillón y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, buscando algo…Trató de levantarse, pero al descubrirse, sus ojos contemplaron con sorpresa un vendaje en su pie._

_-No deberías moverte aún… tu tobillo sigue muy hinchado…_

_Bella Swan dejó de respirar. Observó en silenció a la mujer frente a ella, que se acercó a tocar su frente. Esta la empujó levemente sobre la almohada para que indicar que siguiera acostada._

_Un momento de lucidez, asaltó a la muchacha, que se llevó las manos al regazo al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se encontraban con los de Carmen._

_-No te preocupes, linda…- sonrió maternalmente, mientras se encuclillaba a su lado. Carmen posó su fría mano sobre las suyas - Él aún esta aquí…_

_Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de la joven, al tiempo que sonreía tristemente. Su vista estaba enfocada en la pared contraria a su ubicación, una pared muy peculiar._

_Una pared enmarcada por una exquisita colección de discos perfectamente ordenados._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

_-Mi esposo y yo te encontramos en medio del bosque y te trajimos aquí para cuidarte. No es bueno que estés sola con esos vampiros detrás de ti…_

_Bella giró su rostro y la contempló con ojos desenfocados._

_-A propósito, mi nombre es Carmen…- dijo ofreciéndole su mano- mucho gusto…_

_La chica dudó por un instante, pero finalmente correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa._

_-Isabella Swan…Bella..._

_-Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella. Mi Eleazar y yo veníamos de visita con los Cullen…pero no los encontramos…- Carmen se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a moverse rápidamente de una ventana a otra abriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar más luz. Meditó por un instante y preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se fueron?_

_La pregunta la tomó desprevenida._

_Instintivamente aquella joven bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, mientras retorcía los dedos entre las sábanas. Acto seguido, se abrazó el pecho nuevamente, con aquella expresión de querer mantenerlo unido._

_-Hace un mes…quizá un poco más…- contestó con apenas un hilo de voz_

_Carmen arrugó su ceño con reprobación._

_-Disculpa por preguntarte…- admitió avergonzada -…no debí…_

_-No te preocupes… no es culpa tuya…_

_Repentinamente el rostro de Carmen se congeló, mientras sus ojos se abrían con desesperación. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándola sola._

_-¡Largo de aquí, bestia del demonio!_

_Eleazar estaba agazapado frente al enorme lobo rojizo que se mantenía a la defensiva, gruñéndole y al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo con una de sus patas un joven venado que luchaba por liberarse._

_Carmen llegó rápidamente hasta su esposo y una sinfónica de gruñidos retumbó a lo largo del bosque. Comenzó a agitar sus manos en el aire, haciendo señales para ahuyentar inútilmente al feroz lobo que sólo se irritaba más. Sus ojos buscaban un espacio por el cual atravesar la barrera impuesta por los dos vampiros._

_-¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que haga una alfombra con tu pelo apestoso! ¡Vete! ¡Largo!_

_-Esperen por favor…-la dulce voz distrajo a los tres de su confrontación. Bella había logrado bajar a trompicones y se encontraba en la puerta._

_-¡Niña no bajes!_

_La chica se acercó hacia los escalones, mientras el lobo comenzaba a gimotear con desesperación tratando de acercarse a ella. Carmen trató de detenerla, pero Bella se apoyó de sus brazos y le miró con expresión suplicante._

_Carmen terminó accediendo a su gesto y tomándola en sus brazos, bajó con ella hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, midiendo al lobo como oponente por si se suscitaba una lucha._

_-Esta bien Carmen… - le sonrió afectuosamente - Jake es mi amigo…- dijo haciéndole una señal para que la dejara en pie. Bella se alejó acercándose un poco más al lobo, mientras Eleazar estiraba su mano para darle soporte. _

_Cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente, el vampiro le soltó la mano y caminó hacia atrás, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro; entre desconfiado, asombrado y confundido por la extraña relación entre dos especies tan diferentes: Humano y Licántropo._

_La criatura doblo sus patas delanteras a modo de que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de Bella. Sus manos se extendieron hacia su frente y le acarició con ternura, terminando finalmente por recargar la suya con la de la bestia. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que intercambiaron miradas, mientras Bella Swan hundía sus dedos dentro de su espeso pelaje._

_-Ven…- giró su rostro hacia los vampiros que seguían contemplando la escena con asombro -…Jake es inofensivo…solo quiere ayudarme…_

_Acto seguido, el lobo empujo suavemente el hombro de la muchacha, quien se alejó un poco para darle espacio, mientras éste atravesaba con su garra la garganta del cervatillo que dejó de luchar ante su inminente muerte._

_Entonces, Bella hizo algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba._

_Se acercó rápidamente al animal y comenzó a succionar la sangre que emanaba de el con desesperación, mientras sus ojos adquirían un tono siniestro._

_Aquel brillante rojo carmesí de las visiones de Alice._


	5. Acorralado

**Ohaio!**

**Chicas...hoy es mi cumpleaños! WIIII! soy feliz...**

**Quise compartir mi alegria con ustedes, trayendoles el 5to capitulo de este fic... dejenme decirles que estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios...son alimento para mi alma...jeje**

**Lo que ocurre con Bella lo sabran en este capitulo. Se que no las va ha hacer feliz que Eddie sufra...pero es necesario... al final obtendrà su expiación...pero el camino será largo...**

**Lo bueno, es que cuenta con nosotras para apoyarlo ¿o no?**

**Besos...las quiero mucho...**

**Matta ne!**

**¿Quien quiere una mordidita?**

* * *

"Dices que me vaya,

_pero tus manos mendigan para que me quede._

_Tus labios dicen que amas, _

_tus ojos dicen que odias._

_Hay verdad en tus mentiras, dudas en tu confianza, _

_lo que construyes lo desperdicias mintiendo. _

_Hay verdad en tus mentiras, dudas en tu confianza, _

_todo lo que tengo es lo que no me has quitado."_

_**IN PIECES (LINKIN PARK) **_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Acorralado**

—…Estaba pensando... que ya que todavía es mi cumpleaños, quería que me besaras otra vez.

—Pues sí que estás antojadiza esta noche.

—Pues sí, pero claro, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras

—Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera

La familia completa me observaba en absoluto silencio… algunos con expresión de espanto, como mi madre y otros como si tuviera tres cabezas en lugar de una, como mi padre.

Pero mi mente estaba distraída procesando la información en forma muy lenta.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Carmen?

¿Qué Bella estaba…. estaba…?

No, eso era IMPOSIBLE… Bella no estaba…

-¿Edward….?- escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos- ¡Edward!

Yo era un vampiro.

Estaba maldito. Muerto en vida. Era un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

No. Era IMPOSIBLE.

-Edward…- dijo la voz haciéndose un poco más fuerte. Esme se acerco hasta mí a tocarme el rostro con su mano, pero yo no sentía nada.

¿Por qué no sentía mi cuerpo?

-Edward….¡respóndeme Edward!

_IMPOSIBLE…_

_IMPOSIBLE…_

-Permítanme…

Un repentino ardor en mi rostro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Rosalie me había propinado una bofetada con tal fuerza que me arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Supe que había sido ella por el gesto petulante que se dibujo en su rostro.

_"Eso y más te mereces por imbécil"_ – bufó mentalmente mientras regresaba al lado de Emmett quien se debatía entre reírse de mi o no.

-Rosalie – gruño Alice, mientras se acercaba para asistirme - ¿era absolutamente necesario que hicieras eso?

-No te enojes Alice… funcionó después de todo… – rió Emmett y agregó en su mente – "Ay Edward… y yo que creía que eras virgen aún…"

-Es lo mínimo que se merece por patán… si iba a ABANDONARLA debió mantener sus manos OCUPADAS y LEJOS de ella…-recalcó Rosalie apretando los dientes y luego continuó revisándose la uñas con ese clásico aire de indiferencia que ocupaba cuando ocultaba sus emociones.

Aunque claro, yo podía leer su mente. Ella quería cortarme en pedazos, prenderles fuego y bailar sobre mí.

-Edward… hijo… - preguntó mi padre mientras checaba la reacción de mis pupilas con una pequeña lámpara que saco de su camisa – Dime si vez la luz…

-Estoy bien…- murmure adolorido, alejando la lámpara de mi rostro, pero Alice… ese pequeño duende del mal tomó mi rostro para obligarme a poner atención en la mano que extendía frente a mi.

-¿Cuántos dedos?

-Cuatro… ya dije que estoy bien…

-¿Sientes nauseas? –inquirió Jasper

-No...en verdad, estoy bien….

-Será mejor que te sientes…-agregó Esme tomándome del brazo.

-¡Dije que estoy bien! – grite desesperado, liberándome de su agarre. ¿Qué parte de ESTOY BIEN no comprendía mi familia? Abrí y cerré la mandíbula un par de veces. Rosalie tenía una mano bastante pesada, pero el dolor ya no me importaba.

Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente para buscar a las personas que me interesaba ver en ese instante.

Las mismas personas que me veían con el ceño fruncido, preocupadas por mi estado de salud.

Mi ahora dudosa y no muy equilibrada salud mental.

-¿Pueden decirme que clase de broma es esta?

- Ninguna, muchacho…-respondió Carmen ofendida -¿por qué habríamos de bromear contigo?

-¡Por lo obvio! Soy un Vampiro! – bramé con más furia y desesperación -Los VAMPIROS no podemos engendrar, estamos secos…. ¡Muertos en vida!…Es .. .es… ¡Es imposible!

Eleazar entrecerró los ojos y me contempló fijamente unos instantes, después movió su cabeza negativamente y se sonrió de forma irónica.

-¿Desde cuando tu hijo es médico, Carlisle?

-Ha estudiado la carrera un par de veces…- contestó confundido, mirándolo a él, a mí y de nuevo a él-pero nunca la ha ejercido…

-Convendría que empezara la tercera… y asegúrate de que esta vez ejerza, pero antes que memorice el apartado sobre reproducción humana con puntos y comas.

Emmett dejó salir una atronadora carcajada, mientras Jasper intentaba no doblarse de risa ante el argumento de Eleazar.

No era un secreto que ellos encontrarían diversión en mi desgracia, pero al menos, pensé que esperarían a que saliera de ahí para retorcerse de la risa.

Los devore con la mirada.

Camine de prisa hacia la puerta -no es que fuera un cobarde -pero no podía seguir ahí rodeado de todos ellos… sus pensamientos eran demasiado para mi.

Me sentía tan…. me sentía tan… ¿Cómo demonios me sentía?

¡Ah si! Tan estúpido…

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Estaba casi por salir, cuando el comentario de Carmen a su esposo me detuvo.

-Bella tenía razón. No debimos venir.

En un santiamén estuve frente a ella.

-¿Que has dicho?

Ella suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos para luego enfocarlos sobre mí.

-Nosotros le insistimos mucho para que te buscara y te lo dijera… pero siempre argumentó que era una perdida de tiempo – y agregó imitando perfectamente el tono suave de su voz – "Si no me ama a mi, tampoco a mi bebé"

¿Eso era lo que Bella pensaba de mí?

¿Por qué? ¿Por que ella creía eso?

Entonces, recordé lo que le había dicho en el bosque.

_"Estúpido y miserable vampiro cobarde"_

-Ya antes habíamos decidido venir por nuestra cuenta a decírtelo… pero Bella es muy testaruda, dijo que nos arrancaría la cabeza si te lo decíamos…

-¡Que ironía! Ahora que ella nos permitió contártelo… tú reacción era tal como Bella esperaba…Eleazar…- gimoteo Carmen apesumbrada, apretando el brazo de su compañero -¿Qué le vamos a decir?

Trague saliva.

Sentí como mis rodillas perdían fuerza y tocaban el piso bajo mis pies, con mis manos sosteniendo mi cabeza y mis dedos perdiéndose entre mis cabellos…

_¡Dios mío!_

_¡Dios mío!_

Mi Bella…mi hermosa y frágil Bella…

¿Qué había hecho?

La había abandonado. Había renunciado a ella para protegerla de mí… y solo la había dejado vulnerable.

Vulnerable y sola a merced de una vampira miserable y vengativa que la estaba cazando…. y con una criatura monstruosa creciendo dentro de ella… que poco a poco la estaba transformando en un monstruo también.

-¿Entonces…-pregunte con la angustia asomándose nuevamente en mi corazón -no estaban mintiendo?

-¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros con mentirte?- preguntó Eleazar incrédulo, con sus ojos enfocados en mí.

-Edward… ¿es que aún no te das cuenta?- preguntó Carmen tomándome la mano y apretándola entre las suyas – formas parte del milagro más increíble para nuestra especie –sonrío extasiada, mientras dejaba una caricia suave en mi rostro - Algo maravilloso sucedió en esta casa: de un corazón muerto, nació otro, uno que late tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí…

La contemple con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué había notado en su voz? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor?

¿Por qué cuando se refería a ESO lo hacía con tanta devoción… con tanta aceptación?

-¿ESO no era un MONSTRUO… como yo…?

Fue esta vez Eleazar quien dejo escapar una sonrisa al tiempo que en su memoria se dibujaba un rostro.

Un hermoso rostro infantil enmarcado por grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate.

-Para nada…

* * *

La joven se acercó rápidamente al animal y comenzó a succionar la sangre que emanaba de él con desesperación, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillante rojo carmesí.

Inconscientemente Carmen dio un paso adelante, mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella con la sorpresa asomando en su rostro. Pronto, un sonido ronco emergió del pecho de la joven, quien dejó de beber un momento mientras le mostraba los dientes a su defensora.

Eleazar retuvo a su compañera de la mano, impidiéndole avanzar más. Solo permanecieron ahí observando la escena, mientras miles de preguntas se formulaban en sus mentes. Estaban tan sorprendidos que no habían notado que el lobo se había marchado.

Cuando la joven terminó de saciar su sed y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, de entre el bosque emergió la figura de un joven de tez morena y rasgos inconfundibles.

Jacob Black.

La chica levantó su rostro y se limpió los labios al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono escarlata, signo claro de la emoción que asaltaba a su corazón, que latía desenfrenado.

Vergüenza. Vergüenza por su falta de control.

-Lo siento Carmen…- admitió con sus ojos desbordándose de lágrimas – no quise gruñirte, lo siento… pero es que mi sed, la sed de mi bebé… no me permiten pensar claramente…

-No tienes por qué disculparte con ellos…-dijo Jacob con voz clara y transparente, cruzando sus brazos-… después de todo, su raza es responsable de lo que te sucede…

Pese a que las emociones que lo dominaban en ese momento eran más que evidentes, arrugó la nariz para dejar claro su rechazo. Poco a poco, las piezas encajaron en la mente de los vampiros, aclarándolo todo.

-Dios mío… -Carmen murmuró cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Eleazar preguntó totalmente horrorizado.

-¿El padre de…de…- hizo un ademán señalando su vientre a distancia-… es un vampiro?

Jacob abrazó a la joven mientras, los sollozos salían de su boca sin control y su rostro se bañaba con su llanto.

-Ese miserable y asqueroso chupasangre…- Jake estaba temblando ante el solo recuerdo de su nombre, bramó apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-Jake…-suplico con voz ahogada.

-¡No Bells! Ellos deben saberlo- siseó el aludido mientras tensó su abrazo entorno a la muchacha - ellos tienen que saberlo…-y agregó lentamente entrecerrando sus ojos-… fue un Cullen... Edward Cullen…

Los ojos de Carmen se abrieron desmesuradamente, posándose sobre su compañero, quien movía la cabeza de un lado a otro visiblemente aturdido.

-No…-dijo Eleazar más para si mismo que para los demás-…Carlisle… él no lo permitiría…

-Bella…- dijo la mujer inclinándose hacia la joven, mientras buscaba su rostro con la mirada-¿Es verdad, es Edward el padre de tu criatura?

-Si…- dijo bajando su mirada llena de vergüenza – pero él no sabe de nosotros…no sabe de mi bebé…- susurró la joven quedamente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban presos del cansancio. Jacob la levantó en vilo. Se acercó lentamente hasta Carmen y deposito en sus brazos a la joven, mientras soltaba uno a uno sus dedos enganchados a su camisa.

-Va a dormir todo el día… cuando despierta tiene hambre y una vez que ha comido, vuelve a dormir –dijo depositando una caricia en su mejilla, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes y entrecerraba los ojos.-¿Podría cuidar de ella hasta que yo regrese?...debo regresar al bosque para hacer mis rondas…

-Claro…. – dijo Carmen llevándolo dentro de la casa. Eleazar se acercó a Jacob, frunciendo la nariz.

-Si es por esos vampiros de anoche, les escuchamos decir que no se acercaran más a la muchacha…- y agregó - al menos hasta que el bebé haya nacido…

-ESO no es un bebé…-siseó el muchacho- …es hijo de un monstruo…no es humano…

-Como sea…- agregó tajante –Quiero dejarte clara una cosa: mi esposa y yo venimos a ver a los Cullen y dado que ellos no están aquí… nosotros nada tenemos que hacer en este lugar…así que la chica es problema tuyo...

-Pues largo de aquí entonces…-bramó Jake-…hasta ahora la he protegido solo…no necesito tu ayuda chupasangre…

-¡Eleazar! –Carmen apareció frente a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. Volvió su rostro hacia el muchacho y sonrió- Puedes irte tranquilo…nadie la tocara mientras yo esté aquí…

Jacob asintió y se dirigió rápidamente al bosque.

-Querida…nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí…los Vulturi pueden llegar de un momento a otro…

-Sé que temes por mí…pero, ¿no te haz detenido a pensar en lo que sucederá con esa niña cuando los Vulturi la encuentren a ella, en lugar de los Cullen?...La convertirán a ella y a su bebé en el menú del día…

-¿Y eso a nosotros que? –refunfuño Eleazar agitando los brazos -Veníamos por ayudar a nuestros amigos… por que se trataba de vampiros decentes y humanos como nosotros…pero ya vez la canallada que hizo Edward con esa muchacha y lo peor es que Carlisle lo permitió…así que no pienso arriesgarte más por ninguno de ellos…¡Se acabó!¡ Nos vamos ahora!

-¿Es tu ultima palabra?- cuestionó mientras lo contemplaba sorprendida, con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Sí.

-Esta bien…- admitió, para acercarse a él y depositar un beso en su mejilla-¡Que tengas un excelente viaje amor!…Escríbeme. -dijo dando la media vuelta hacia la casa Cullen. De inmediato Eleazar se adelantó y bloqueó su paso.

-¿Que dices, mujer?

- Que si te quieres ir… ¡Adelante! Te puedes ir…pero te vas solo… No voy a dejar a esa muchacha sola y desamparada…

-¿Sola? ¿Desamparada? –manoteó en protesta -¿Y el lobo que?

-Pues, es un muchacho con mucho pelo y un desagradable olor…pero bueno y leal… -dijo desafiante y con gesto desdeñoso. Finalmente, al paso de los segundos, se acercó para acariciar tiernamente la mano de su esposo y posar sus ojos en los de él -¿No te das cuenta? –el rostro de Carmen reflejaba esperanza -Esto es un milagro…para nuestra especie que esta condenada a una eternidad sin más compañía que nosotros mismos…esto es…maravilloso…-finalizó en un suspiro.

-Carmen, el lobo tiene razón: ESO no es un bebé…No sabemos lo que esta creciendo dentro de ella…la clase de cosa que será…ya vez lo que ha hecho con la pobre muchacha…no quiero que te encariñes con algo así…

Carmen retiró su mano de entre las manos de su esposo. Sus ojos delataron fácilmente sus emociones: Estaba ilusionada y herida al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pues entonces vete de aquí! Yo si voy a quedarme…- y agregó tajante y lentamente - Me quedaré hasta el final…no la dejaré sola.

* * *

Bella despertó al caer la noche. Su atención fue captada por la hermosa lámpara de velas, que ahora iluminaba la habitación. Carmen se encontraba sentada junto a ella, contemplándola en silencio.

-Lo siento, pero fue lo único que encontré…– explicó al notar la expresión de Bella, quien recorrió el complicado diseño del candelabro con su delgado y huesudo dedo-…hubiera preferido una lámpara de pilas pero me aburrí de buscar…al parecer la tormenta de anoche dejó sin luz a medio condado…

-Es la misma…- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿La misma que?

-La misma lámpara que estaba junto a mi pastel de cumpleaños…-dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios con fuerza, en un intento vano por evitar llorar.

-Si te duele tanto… ¿Por qué no buscaste refugio en otro lugar? ¿Por qué viniste a esta casa?

-No sabía a donde ir y tampoco podía seguir en casa de mi padre…- murmuró secando la lagrimas de sus mejillas con los dedos. Por la forma en que Carmen arrugo su ceño con un gesto de duda, Bella se explicó lentamente -…Verás…la sed…me hizo peligrosa para todos, especialmente para mi padre…si no hubiera sido por Jake, lo hubiera atacado.

La mujer centro su vista en algún punto de la habitación, mientras meditaba profundamente.

-Ese muchacho…el lobo…

-¿Jake?

-Si…Jake… ¿Qué hace él aquí contigo?

-Cuando la manada se enteró sobre lo que me sucedía… su líder vino a verme y me exigió que….que me deshiciera …de mi bebé…

-¿Qué? –el gestó apacible de Carmen se transformó en uno lleno de furia -…esas criaturas apestosas…

-Jake abandonó a su manada. Se rebeló contra ellos y vino hasta aquí a protegerme…el nos ha alimentado desde entonces…

-¿Por qué no estaba él aquí ayer?

-Fue a ver a su padre…el abandonó su casa para poder cuidarnos a mi bebé y a mí…

-Hummm... musitó entre dientes -…esta mañana dijiste que Edward no sabe sobre tu bebé…así que, tal vez si lo buscáramos…

-¡No!- Bella contestó automáticamente – ¡No! Edward no debe saberlo nunca…

-¿Por que no? El tiene una obligación contigo. Las tareas que hace ese muchacho, debería estarlas haciendo él…

Bella suspiró profundamente, mientras su mano, suavemente, dibujaba círculos sobre su vientre.

Las palabras empezaron a salir con dificultad.

-Él…el dijo….que no me…- suspiró profundamente - Él no me ama….y si no me ama a mi, tampoco a mi bebé -

-¿Edward te dijo eso? – preguntó incrédula mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, a lo que la joven asintió levemente-…pero eso no puede ser verdad…el amor para nosotros es diferente al de tu especie. Nosotros nos enamoramos para siempre…

-Ya ves que no…

El gruñido proviniendo del estomago de Bella captó la atención de las dos, al tiempo que el rostro de la chica se teñía de rojo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Siempre tengo hambre…-admitió la chica sonriendo y bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que Eleazar vaya a cazar algo para ti?

-No... no es esa clase de hambre…-contestó ansiosa, levantándose de la cama- Solo quiero huevos…-. se tambaleó de inmediato.

-¡Oh Dios! Niña, te vas a caer...- dijo dándole soporte con su mano. Carmen recorrió con su vista rápidamente el cuerpo de la muchacha. El crecimiento en su región abdominal era más pronunciado que esa mañana. – Esta creciendo muy rápido….-murmuró preocupada.

-Lo sé…

Pasaron varios días desde aquella plática. Carmen había hecho una alianza con Jacob y entre los dos cuidaban que Bella estuviera cómoda y bien alimentada.

Eleazar no se marchó, pero se limitaba a contemplar todo en silencio, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía completamente inmóvil escuchando a su esposa conversar animadamente con Bella.

Frecuentemente, platicaban sobre el nombre del "BEBÉ". Bella había estado jugando con los nombres de Carlisle y Esme, y con los de sus padres para crear uno solo.

Eleazar nunca participaba en sus conversaciones, sólo cuando su esposa le preguntaba algo, contestaba, pero se mantenía al margen de todo.

Esa noche, en particular estaba más sombrío que de costumbre.

La luz que emitían los candelabros jugaba con las sombras del rostro del vampiro, dándole un toque siniestro.

-¡Listo!- exclamó colocando el plato frente a la joven-Deberás disculpar la presentación, pero hace siglos que no cocinaba para nadie.

-Gracias…-dijo metiendo un bocado caliente a su boca, que empezó a masticar con rapidez y entusiasmo.

Eleazar observó más detenidamente a la muchacha. A su mente vino el recuerdo de Tanya.

La hermosa y perfecta Tanya que Edward había rechazado en más de una ocasión. Las comparó a ambas en su mente.

Bella tenía un cabello hermoso, pero rebelde, que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escapar de su sujetador. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos - de un color muy profundo e inexorable- pero llenos de secretos. Su piel era tan pálida como la de su esposa, pero cálida y frágil, traicionera y delatadora de sus emociones. Sus labios sonrosados y suaves, pero imperfectos, asimétricos.

Ciertamente Bella era hermosa, pero no lo suficiente como para competir contra Tanya.

¿Qué podría hacer visto Edward Cullen en una chiquilla tan ordinaria? ¿Qué hacía tan especial a Bella Swan para que hasta su esposa se revelara contra él?

-Llegó…-musitó Eleazar abandonando sus reflexiones, haciéndose a un lado.

Jacob apareció en la entrada de la cocina de los Cullen con gesto ansioso. Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez le acompañaba una mujer joven con rasgos semejantes a los suyos.

De inmediato fijo sus ojos sobre a la muchacha con notable aversión.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? – Bella preguntó con angustia evidente, -¿Por qué viene Leah contigo?

Por la manera en que formuló su pregunta, era más que claro que tenía miedo de la otra chica.

-Bells, hay vampiros de ojos rojos apostados en las cercanías de Forks. -dijo acercándose y acariciando su cabello –Están intentando ingresar por nuestro territorio…pero la manada no los ha dejado pasar…

-Deben ser los Vulturi…-aventuró Carmen.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-La verdadera pesadilla de tu especie… –siseo Eleazar –Carmen, debemos movernos de inmediato.

-Ya les advertimos que los Cullen no se encuentran en Forks…- bramó la joven con furia -pero aún así, insisten en pasar… ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Atravesaron un continente por nada…así que, ¿Tú que crees que quieran?

La respuesta era más que evidente. Estaban hambrientos.

-Genial…como si no tuviera suficientes problemas…Isabella… - ladró con frialdad fijando sus ojos con dureza sobre la muchacha, que permanecía muda, pálida y con el corazón latiendo desbocado -…he decidido que por el momento, nos olvidaremos de ti y de tu monstruo. Quiero tener a Jake en la reserva por si esos chupasangres deciden atravesar nuestro territorio.

-Les ayudaré a proteger al pueblo…pero solo por un par de noches…después regresare por ti y nos iremos… ¿de acuerdo?

Bella apretó el tenedor en su mano fuertemente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se llevaba la otra al vientre. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Jake, al tiempo que un gesto de dolor atravesaba su rostro.

-No te preocupes…no dejaré que te suceda nada…- dijo encuclillándose frente a la joven, quien volvió a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente al tiempo que su boca dejó escapar un jadeo.

-¿Bells?

Un sonoro grito salió de la muchacha, mientras seguía sosteniendo su vientre con una mano.

-¿Mujer? – Eleazar entornó sus ojos preocupados hacia su esposa, que empujo a Jacob para abrirse paso hacia Bella Tomó su muñeca y empezó a contar.

-Son contracciones y muy seguidas…este bebé nacerá hoy mismo –afirmó mirando a Eleazar y posteriormente a Jake.

-Leah… debes regresar a la reserva…

-¡No Jacob Black! Te necesito allá… Brady y Seth son unos niños…- gritó la mujer golpeando el marco de la puerta con el puño – ¡No puedo incluirlos en la lucha!

-Bells me necesita…no puedo dejarla sola…

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias con ella?- vociferó mirando con odio a la muchacha, para luego recalcar señalándola con su dedo-¿Acaso ya olvidaste que ESO no es tu hijo? ¡No te escogió a ti…no seas estúpido!

Jacob se incorporó inmediatamente y encaró a la mujer con fiereza, mientras esta le miraba de la misma forma. El cuerpo de ambos vibraba, producto de la rabia que los recorría como fuego.

-Jake…- musito Bella sujetando débilmente la mano de aquel joven - …debes ir con ellos…si los Vulturi entran a Forks…matarán a todos…

-Pero Bella…- murmuró dudoso.

-Estaré bien… no te preocupes….ellos…te necesitan…- murmuró con una sonrisa contenida, al tiempo que erguía su postura.

Era claro lo que sucedía entre ellos. Bella estaba haciéndose la fuerte. No quería retener a Jacob por más tiempo, por que le resultaba claro que él quería apoyar a la manada.

-De acuerdo…-contestó dejando una caricia en su mejilla y con ojos suplicantes agregó- Por favor…por favor… no te mueras...

Jacob salió apresuradamente de la cocina Cullen, con Leah como su sombra. Apenas había salido, cuando la Bella volvió a sujetarse el vientre con un grito ahogado.

-Eleazar…-llamó Carmen a su esposo -quiero que me ayudes… necesito que lleves a Bella a alguna habitación y te quedes con ella, mientras preparo todo… – dijo enfocando su mirada en la muchacha al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa – Bella, necesito que seas fuerte….necesito toda tu ayuda… ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron.

De inmediato, Eleazar tomó en sus brazos a la chiquilla y entró en la primera habitación que encontró. La colocó gentilmente sobre la cama, encuclillándose a un lado, mientras sostenía con una de sus frías manos, la cálida y frágil mano de Bella; y con la otra retiraba el sudor que perlaba su frente, mientras emitía jadeos llenos de dolor.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco la expresión de su rostro cambió mientras la observaba.

Tan frágil, tan humana….tan valiente….

¿Cómo pensaba enfrentarse a esto ella sola?

Había escuchado noches atrás la conversación entre Carmen y Bella sobre la solución que le había planteado el líder de la manada.

¿Por qué no la aceptó?

¿Por qué había elegido proteger a algo cuya naturaleza era monstruosa y la estaba convirtiendo en algo peor?

-Carlisle me va a escuchar…-murmuró con desaprobación -…lo que te hizo su hijo no tiene perdón.

Un grito salió de pecho de la chica, mientras apretaba con toda su fuerza la mano del vampiro.

Carmen apareció con unas sábanas de seda en la mano y un costurero en la otra.

-Esas sábanas son de Esme – murmuro la chica retorciéndose de dolor- no deberíamos…– indicó a la muchacha que se aferraba fuertemente a las orillas de la cama -

-Tú tranquila… no creo que le importe…Eleazar…puse agua en la estufa… espera a que hierva y me la traes…- dijo acomodando a la muchacha en la posición de parto- Bella respira… no te olvides de respirar… ¡Oh Dios! ya puedo ver su cabecita… ¡Eleazar, mueve los pies! ¡Este bebe nacerá ahora!

Eleazar bajó como autómata a la cocina y rápidamente buscó lo que su mujer había indicado. El agua de la tetera ni siquiera se había calentado lo suficiente. Abrió un poco más la llave de gas, para apresurar la ebullición. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el plato de comida que había quedado en la mesa. Bella no había tenido tiempo de terminar su cena.

El hambre…la sed… el dolor…la persecución… la soledad….la desilusión…la angustia…

¿Qué era lo que la impulsaba a enfrentar todo esto sola?

Fue entonces que su oído captó desde ahí, un sonido que lo dejó estático. El sonido de un corazón latiendo tan rápido, tan vivo...seguido por un llanto igualmente fuerte.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se detuvo abruptamente. El temor, la duda lo atormentaron de nuevo…

¿Y si efectivamente ESO era un monstruo?

Camino por el pasillo muy lentamente, a paso muy humano poniendo atención en el sonido…

¿Era posible que un corazón tan vivo le perteneciera a un monstruo?

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Su esposa sostenía entre sus brazos a la criatura envuelta en las sábanas de seda de Esme, le sonreía embelesada y completamente entregada a una dicha extraña que jamás había visto en ella.

Una pequeña y blanca mano se asomó de entre las sábanas para alcanzar su rostro. Carmen se inclinó un poco más y la sostuvo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

-Si preciosa…soy Carmen…

Eleazar no se percató de que se encontraba a mitad de la habitación, hasta que su esposa le dirigió una mirada de felicidad absoluta.

-Pregunta por ti, amor…Reneesme quiere conocerte. - dijo con una sonrisa y se la ofreció a su esposo, quien extendió sus brazos para tomarla

El contacto lo perturbó por completo. Era cálida, tal como lo era su madre.

Extasiado por la sensación y temeroso al mismo tiempo, retiró poco a poco la sabana para ver un rostro.

Un bello rostro infantil enmarcado por espeso cabello color cobrizo y piel de porcelana.

Era cierto...su esposa tenia razón…

Aquello era un milagro….

Aquel era un bebé humano con la belleza de un inmortal, estaba lejos de ser un monstruo.

Repentinamente posó sus ojos en él y estiró su mano para darle alcance a su rostro. Eleazar se inclinó y le sostuvo contra su rostro. Una voz mental sacudió la inhumana y fría naturaleza del vampiro.

¿Eleazar…?

Aquello era increíble. Pronto, Eleazar no pudo contener las extrañas emociones que lo embriagaban por completo.

-Sí…-musitó con voz ahogada…-soy yo, preciosa…- y se perdió por completo en esos ojos que le eran tan familiares…ojos grandes y expresivos, de un color muy profundo e inexorable, llenos de secretos.

-Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-Quiero verla…- dijo una voz muy quedamente, casi en susurro. Eleazar dirigió su mirada hacia Bella. Carmen luchaba fuertemente contra la fiebre que había empezado a mermar su salud. Los escalofríos y espasmos sacudían su cuerpo violentamente – quiero verla…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tan malo es?

-Perdió mucha sangre y está muy débil… no creo que sobreviva…- sollozó Carmen, con una expresión martirizada.

Eleazar meditó un momento. Deposito a la bebé en sus brazos y rápidamente tomó la mano de Isabella para hundir sus dientes en su muñeca.

-No podemos dejarla morir…debemos transformarla ahora


	6. Crédulo

**Ohaio!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sus buenos deseos... jeje...si, ya soy un año mas vieja...pero me siento feliz de compartir mis experiencias con ustedes...despues de todo 27 años es mucho...jeje**

**Un beso muy grande para Elemesca, sarydark, amerytoh, isa-21, paola swan-cullen, sophia18, darky1995 y Bella Cullen H, asi como a todas las lindas chicas y chicos que me han agregado a sus favoritos...**

**No puedo pagarles con nada el que lean esta historia y la sigan. Cuando escribi el primer borrador, jamas me imagine a mi misma publicandola y respondiendo reviews... por su apoyo mil gracias...**

**Ok! Antes de que me ponga sentimental, le dejo el 6to capitulo...**

**Matta ne!**

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de SM, sin embargo lo que suceda en esta historia es responsabilidad mia.**

* * *

_"Entre mi orgullo y mi promesa_

_Entre mis mentiras y como la verdad se pone en el camino_

_Las cosas que quiero decirte se pierden antes de que lleguen_

_La __única cosa peor que esto es un nada..._

_D__éjame pedirte perdón para empezar_

_D__éjame pedirte perdón por lo que estoy a punto de decir_

_Pero tratando de ser alguien result__ó mas dificil de lo que pensaba_

_Pero de alg__ún modo quedé en medio de..."_

_**IN BETWEEN (LINKIN PARK)**_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Crédulo

-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

- Tienes razón…... Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

- ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti.

- ¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

* * *

-Reneesme…. -Eleazar dijo en un suave susurro, acariciando el recuerdo de aquella fascinante y curiosa criatura…

Podía contemplar a través de la mente de mi amigo el rostro de aquel milagro. El milagro al que Bella había dado vida, sacrificándolo todo. Sacrificándose a ella misma, incluso.

Antes, podría haber argumentado que era una locura. Un riesgo innecesario. Pero, las recuerdos de Eleazar eran tan nítidos…tan genuinos… igual que las emociones que lo embriagaban cuando su invocaba su imagen.

Piel blanca como el mármol, pero suave y cálida al tacto.

Cabello cobrizo y abundante como el mío, pero con suaves ondas como el de Charlie.

Y en efecto, sus ojos eran como los de su madre… grandes… obscuros… comunicativos y a la vez misteriosos…

Era sencillamente perfecta. Una combinación perfecta entre Bella y yo.

Por primera vez, pude comprender su mente a pesar de no poder leerla. Podía comprender por que Bella había renunciado a todo y se había sacrificado tanto.

Era su hija…

Mi hija.

No sabría explicar con palabras los sentimientos que sacudieron mi ser cuando contemplé aquel rostro en su memoria, sin poder tocarlo.

Sólo podría atinar a decir, que desde ahora yo sería parte de ella, como ella sería parte de mí para siempre.

-Ella la nombró así – explicó Carmen a la familia – para mantener unidas a las dos familias y como también, es única, necesitaba un nombre que también fuera de peculiar que ella, que significara algo…

Bella.

El solo recuerdo de su nombre me sacudió como una corriente eléctrica.

-Carmen…- suplique desesperado - ¿Qué sucedió con Bella?

-Antes de continuar – interrumpió Eleazar analizando la expresión de mi rostro – necesitamos saber por qué la abandonaste.

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué sentido tenía que yo les explicara esto cuando tenía tanto que preguntarles? Puse toda mi concentración, tratando de leer sus mentes, pero los dos conocían bien mis habilidades. Estaban bloqueando sus pensamientos. La suplica mental de Esme, fue el sonoro eco de los pensamientos de mi familia.

"Diles la verdad".

Suspire cansinamente

Pude ver con el rabillo del ojo, la forma en que Jasper bajo su rostro avergonzado, mientras yo trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Quería…quería que ella tuviera una vida normal. Mi presencia solo la ponía en peligro a cada instante.

-Fue mi culpa –intervino Jasper con voz adolorida.

-Jasper…

-No Edward…por favor, déjame explicarme. – suplicó y volvió su rostro hacia nuestros visitantes. Alice lo reconfortó apretando su mano- Hace diez años yo carecía del control que tengo ahora…fui débil cuando más fuerte me necesitaban. – y agregó determinante -Traté de asesinar a Bella la noche de su cumpleaños. Fue por eso que Edward se alejó de su vida y creo, que jamás le he ofrecido una disculpa.

Carmen giró su rostro hacia su compañero y luego se volvió hacia mí, mientras las piezas encajaban.

-Lo hiciste para protegerla – murmuró Carmen más para sí misma.

-Dime, muchacho… -Eleazar estudió mi expresión con sus ojos -¿aún la amas?

La sala se quedó en profundo silencio, aguardando la respuesta. Nuevamente, la voz de mi madre me impulsó.

"Dilo"

-Con toda mi alma – contesté con voz profunda cerrando mis ojos, mientras su rostro volvía a dibujarse en mi memoria

Ambos sonrieron amablemente. Carmen carraspeó un poco, antes de responder.

-Tuvimos que transformarla…- dijo con tono suave y lento, cuando instintivamente entrecerré los ojos -no encontramos otra opción, Edward…su cuerpo era muy frágil…- hizo una pausa y agregó cuidadosamente - El esfuerzo de traer al mundo un bebé es peligroso para una mortal en circunstancias normales…imagina ahora parir a un bebé que se desarrolló en sólo 6 semanas, con el tamaño de uno de 9 meses.

-Suma a ello, la precaria condición física de Bella…- intervino Eleazar y dudoso, agregó en defensa de su argumento – Los huesos de ella eran muy frágiles, durante la última semana de gestación, la bebé le rompió algunas costillas…y durante el parto su columna vertebral se separó…

Me quedé estático, sintiendo como caía a un precipicio interminable bajo mis pies, mientras escuchaba jadeos y exclamaciones de horror entre mi familia. Esme se había cubierto el rostro con ambas manos tratando inútilmente de borrar la imagen concebida en su cabeza, mientras Carlisle retenía la respiración con los ojos desenfocados tratando de asimilar la información.

Jasper abrazaba a Alice, mientras esta negaba casi imperceptiblemente.

También, pude ver de reojo como Emmett sacaba a la fuerza a Rosalie, mientras esta me ladraba al tope de sus pulmones mentales.

"Hijo de…."

-La ponzoña curó todas sus heridas – puntualizó Carmen al ver la reacción de todos.

-¿6 semanas? – inquirió mi padre tratando de salir de su asombro – ¿ella se desarrollo como un bebé de 9 meses en solo 6 semanas?

Eleazar se apresuró a contestar.

-Así es…su crecimiento fue muy acelerado. Durante el primer año adquirió la apariencia de un niño de 3 años.

-Y no sólo su cuerpo –afirmó Carmen - También su mente y sus poderes se dejaron ver muy pronto.

De inmediato sentí una punzada en el estómago. Las voces mentales de la familia zumbaban en mi cabeza.

¿Escuche bien?

¿Dijo poderes?

La expresión de asombro en el rostro de todos era más que obvia.

Eleazar dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el antiguo reloj que adornaba la sala y explicó apresuradamente.

-Es lógico siendo hija de quien es, que tenga poderes, aunque los de ella actúan en forma diferente…Edward puede leer la mente y Reneesme puede comunicarse a través de sus pensamientos. Aunque en un principio, solo podía hacerlo a través de las palmas de sus manos, Bella nos comentó que después desarrolló la capacidad de transmitirlos sólo con su mente.

-Telepatía...- concluyo mi padre, a lo que Eleazar contestó con una sonrisa exultante. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de coincidencia.

El extraño pensamiento en la mente de Eleazar reclamó mi atención de inmediato…pero no atiné a formular mi pregunta.

¿Era posible?

-También heredó la capacidad de protegerse contra otros poderes, como lo hace Bella – agregó luego, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Bella…Bella tiene poderes?- cuestionó Esme dejando de cubrir su rostro. Carmen le apretó fuertemente la mano a su compañero a fin de que girara su rostro a ella.

-¡Ay caray! –exclamó pestañeando compulsivamente comprendiendo- ¿No se habían dado cuenta?

La negativa fue simultánea.

-Edward…. ¿acaso tu podías leer su mente?

-No…- contesté irritado al recordar aquello -nunca pude…

-Bueno…ahí lo tienen….- finalizó con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco me relaje, al comprenderlo. Esa era la barrera que me impedía leer sus pensamientos. Tan sencilla, como increíble.

Su mente. Su peculiar y misteriosa mente.

Recordé aquellos días, en los que su aroma me perturbaba y sacaba lo peor de mí.

La forma en que la curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba sobre todo – especialmente, lo que pensaba sobre mí- luchaba contra mi sed y se convirtió en mi aliada, en la autoencomendada misión por proteger su vida.

-Pero – susurró mi madre más para si misma, tratando de comprender - ¿Cómo podía tener poderes siendo humana?

Eleazar bajó la mirada y contempló sus manos en silencio un instante. En su memoria se removieron los recuerdos de aquellos días en que había servido con lealtad en la Guardia Vulturi.

Había participado – de forma muy activa y entusiasta -en las múltiples misiones de "reclutamiento voluntario" de los Vulturi a lo largo de 200 años.

Aro le tenía gran estima, debido a su talento. Eleazar podía "leer" los talentos de otros vampiros y de esa forma, cuando vencían a las fuerzas rebeldes, señalaba exactamente a aquellos que podían ser productivos o de interés a sus amos.

El orgullo y la gloria de pertenecer a la Guardia significaban todo para él, hasta que conoció a Carmen.

Después, suplicó a Aro le liberara de su encomienda.

Por ello, me fue fácil interpretar su gesto y la incomoda posición de su cuerpo.

Sentía vergüenza.

-Cuando estuve al servicio de los Vulturi, Aro me encomendó viajar a través del mundo buscando personas con potencial, no importando si se trataba de vampiros o humanos. Ahí pude aprender a clasificar los talentos. El de Bella es el más primitivo y a la vez el más extraño de encontrar. Todo se centra en la facultad que crea su mente para bloquear los poderes de otros: como un escudo muy poderoso…difícil de penetrar. Desde luego, con esta nueva vida, su poder se hizo más que sólido.

Carmen frunció el ceño y frotó el brazo de su compañero, como gesto de apoyo. Lo conocía bastante bien, como para comprender su tono incómodo.

-Pero ¿están seguros de que ella esta bien? – el cuestionamiento de Alice estaba cargado de evidente ansiedad y repentinamente dejó que la desesperación saliera a flote –No he podido ver en su futuro…desde que ustedes nos llamaron, he intentado vislumbrarla pero no puedo… ¡lo único que he conseguido, es que me den jaquecas!

Jasper me dirigió una mirada impaciente. La sensación de ansiedad aumentó. Estaba tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

Eleazar y Carmen abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y de inmediato, dejaron escapar unas risillas nerviosas.

-¡Es increíble! –dijo Eleazar sin contener una carcajada.

-Es Bella…- Carmen rodó los ojos, como si su argumento fuera evidente -…ella te esta bloqueando…

-Pero ella jamás pudo evitar que viera su futuro…-rezongó Alice en una infantil rabieta.

No era un secreto que a ella le incomodaba tanto como a mí perder el control.

-Alice, debes recordar que tu capacidad para ver el futuro depende de la convicción en las decisiones que la persona en cuestión tome. En el caso de Bella…. ella se mueve "constantemente" –Eleazar enfatizó la palabra y agregó – Nunca tiene un rumbo fijo, tampoco se queda mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar…

"¿Maniobras evasivas? ¿Improvisación?" – pensó Jasper, aludiendo en sus recuerdos las estrategias militares que conocía – "Muy inteligente"

-¡¿Pero por qué? – lloriqueó golpeando con su pie el piso de madera y de inmediato me señaló- Comprendo que odie a Edward y no quiera saber más de él… pero yo soy su amiga…¡No tiene que esconderse de mi!

No pude evitar el gruñido en mi pecho. Sabía que Alice era quien mas había sufrido por mi estupidez. ¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo? ¿Es acaso nunca iba a perdonarme?

- No está escondiéndose de ustedes.

Un gruñido retumbó en el amplio espacio de la estancia, que sólo podía provenir de una bestia salvaje, por la forma en que la familia entera se agazapo.

Bastaron unos segundos para comprender que era yo el que producía el sonido. Eso, y el fuerte agarre de uno de mis hermanos conteniendo mi ira.

Sentía que veía todo a mi alrededor en color rojo, al tiempo que la ponzoña iba inundando mi garganta.

La imagen en la mente de Carmen era clara. Nítida.

Monstruosa.

Esa cabellera roja como el fuego no podía ser de nadie más.

-Victoria…- bramé con fuerza.

Carmen asintió, para mi desgracia.

"Ella es solo una de sus razones" – agregó en su mente.

-Bueno, creo que nuestra encomienda aquí ha terminado, mujer… – murmuró Eleazar con aire satisfecho, mientras palmeaba la mano de su esposa.

De inmediato, ambos se incorporaron y comenzaron a despedirse de todos, mientras Jasper me enviaba olas de tranquilidad para apaciguar mi furia.

"Agradecería un poco de cooperación de tu parte, Edward"

Hice un mohín. De verdad, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

¿Es que acaso esa mujer jamás se detendría?

¿Jamás la dejaría en paz?

¿Por cuánto tiempo más cazaría a Bella y a mi hija?

Las manos de Carmen, envolviendo mi rostro me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-Gracias…gracias por todo…y discúlpame…- murmuré cerrando mis ojos avergonzado por mi conducta. La sonrisa afectuosa de Carmen en respuesta fue señal clara de que había perdonado mi arrebato anterior.

- No hay nada que agradecer…lo hicimos con mucho gusto – meditó un poco y agregó con ese tono sabio que usan los abuelos cuando dan un consejo.-Esta vez trata de no cometer los mismos errores, muchacho…

Carlisle le dio un abrazo afectuoso a Eleazar quien retuvo su mano por un momento y sonrió.

-Corrige a tu muchacho con mano dura…-bromeó.

-Cuenta con eso…

Las manos de Alice se ciñeron a mi cuerpo, mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa juguetona.

"Así que tengo una sobrina"

Asentí feliz por las posibilidades que ahora se trazaban ante mí. La posibilidad de volver a estar junto a Bella, la posibilidad de mirar con mis propios ojos a esa criatura que jamás en mi vida – mi vampírica vida- hubiera imaginado tener.

Una hija.

Mi hija.

De entre tanta información, tanta felicidad, recibida en tan solo unas horas, la voz de mi consciencia me sacudió.

Recordé lo más importante, algo que había olvidado preguntar.

-¡¿Dónde esta Bella?...¿Donde la busco? – pregunté inquieto, tomando a Eleazar por el brazo.

-¡Caramba! –exclamó dando una palmada en su frente -Lo había olvidado. Cuando llamó, dijo estaba en Sudamérica.

-Pero no será necesario que vayan a buscarla…-dijo Carmen y sonrió- Ella viene a buscarlos.

-¿A Forks? ¿Viene a Forks?– pregunté totalmente incrédulo.

-Eso fue lo que dijo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegarán? – volví a preguntar.

-En algunos días…dijo que tenía que cubrir sus huellas, para despistarlos. Fue una llamada muy rápida, en realidad, no nos dijo nada en absoluto

¿Despistarlos?

Carmen apretó fuertemente los labios y frunció su ceño mirándome fijamente. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi duda.

"¿Debería decírselo?"

Centre mi mirada en ella y asentí ligeramente. Ella invocó en su memoria la conversación. 

* * *

-¿Diga?

-Carmen… soy yo, Bella.

-Criatura ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te hemos echado de menos! ¿Cómo esta mi preciosa?

-Bien, por ahora…. ¿Esta Eleazar contigo?

-No…Salió a cazar con Tanya y Kate… ¿Te sucede algo?

-Necesito un favor…Quiero que busques a los Cullen, que se reunan en Forks.

-¿A los Cullen?

-Necesito que les cuentes sobre mi hija, ellos deben saber sobre Reneesme…necesito que lo sepan…

-¿Que sucede?

-No tengo mucho tiempo…Haz lo que te pido, por favor…cuéntales todo…que esperen por nosotras en la frontera que limita el tratado con la manada en un mes.

-Pero Isabella…niña que sucede…¿Necesitas algo?¿Isabella…Isabella? 

* * *

"Creo que tenía miedo"

El pensamiento de Carmen me aturdió. ¿Miedo? ¿Bella sintiendo miedo?

Bella era valiente y orgullosa. El tipo exacto de persona que jamás admite el temor que le embarga a menos que…

-Promete que la mantendrás a salvo – reclamó Carmen, distrayéndome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Lo prometo –respondí de inmediato, correspondiendo la intensidad de su mirada por unos instantes.

El tiempo impuesto por los Quileute se había terminado, pero estaba seguro de que ellos tenían – y querían – contarnos más cosas. Guiamos a nuestros visitantes a la puerta a regañadientes

Fue entonces que me percate de una cosa. Alice me dirigió una rápida mirada. Había dejado de ver a mis hermanos. Emmett y Rosalie habían desaparecido de su perímetro psíquico.

Estaba punto de salir, cuando los pensamientos de Emmett me llegaron. Entró a la casa apresurado y con gesto inquieto.

-Será mejor que ustedes dos – señalo con el mentón a Carmen y Eleazar - no salgan por ahora.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te buscan afuera Eddie…- y agregó mentalmente –"Si necesitas ayuda solo dilo"

Salí rápidamente al porche, indicando a mi padre que nadie más me siguiera.

Rosalie se mantenía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y en actitud desafiante, frente al joven quileute que me gruño, tan pronto como aparecí en la puerta, para volver a centrar su atención en ella.

-Entra en la casa, Rose…- sisee a mi hermana quien mantenía una competencia de miradas con nuestro no grato y peculiar visitante.

Obviamente, esto era más que personal.

Tanto Rosalie como el quileute me ignoraron y mantuvieron su lucha por unos minutos más. Finalmente, fue él quien dio por perdida la batalla, cuando enfoco sus ojos sobre mí nuevamente.

Mi hermana se sonrió con aire satisfecho.

-¡Más te vale que no olvides que estas en mis dominios, perro!-bramó sin contemplaciones, mientras sacudía su cabello en un gesto de indiferencia.

Cuando pasó junto a mí, me ladró mentalmente con una sonrisa petulante.

-Honestamente…espero que el perro te parta el cráneo…patán desobligado.

Definitivamente, Rosalie estaba más irritada que de costumbre.

Pero no tanto como el visitante.

Jacob Black.

Lo contemplé por un instante. No había cambiado en nada durante estos 10 años. Su rostro, ciertamente había perdido la redondez de la adolescencia, pero en apariencia, seguía siendo aquel chico que había renunciado a todo por proteger a Bella.

No podía negar que estaba celoso.

Jacob había compartido el sufrimiento de Bella. Como Carmen lo había dicho, la obligación de protegerla, de cuidar de ella y el compromiso de permanecer a su lado en aquellos momentos tan difíciles era mia. No de él.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en lastimarlo, cuando el habia dado todo por mi familia?

Mi familia.

Con que facilidad podía pensar de esa forma ahora… pero que difícil era aceptar que todo aquello era culpa mía.

-¿Se han ido? –dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-Estaban por irse…no te preocupes…informa a tu manada que los escoltaremos hacia el lado contrario de nuestro territorio, para que no traspasen los limites de tu tribu…así que…

-¡No venia por eso, chupasangre! – interrumpió groseramente.

-¿Entonces?

-Vengo a exigirles que me digan donde se oculta Bella.

-¿Exigir? – sisee tratando de controlar mi enojo. ¿Quién se creía el que era para exigir esa información?

-Bella me traicionó… se llevó algo que es mío.

Indio idiota.

"Edward…ten cuidado" –me alertó Jasper con su pensamiento –"Esta dolido, pero controlado. No lo provoques."

¿Dolido?

El tono de su voz me alertó y la curiosidad chispeo en mi cerebro. Indague en su cabeza, pero no había nada claro

Las imágenes que proyectaba como recuerdos eran simples. Simples, claros y dolorosos.

Él compartiendo la mesa de Charlie, con Bella sonriendo tristemente.

Él caminando por la playa, apretando la mano delgada de Bella, mientras ella miraba hacia el mar con tristeza.

Él visitándola en su habitación por las noches. Velando su sueño. Contemplando sus pesadillas.

Él forcejeando con ella y apartándola de la mano herida de Charlie.

* * *

_-¿Puedes decirme que demonios te está pasando? – siseó en medio de la lluvia contemplando a Bella con gesto de amargura. En una de sus manos sostenía una mochila pequeña, mientras la otra intentaba mantener cerrado el grueso impermeable amarillo._

_-Me voy Jake…- dijo castañeando los dientes._

_-¿A dónde? ¿A seguir al chupasangre? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos -¿Vas a seguirlo?_

_-Jake…_

_-¡No! nada de por favor…no puedes seguir aferrada a su recuerdo…el no te quiere Bella… Te dijo que no te amaba…_

_-Jake por favor…_

_La mirada de Jacob era despiadada. Cerró sus ojos, para tratar de frenar la ira que lo consumía por dentro._

_-Y luego esta eso... eso que quisiste hacerle a tu padre la otra noche… ¿de verdad querías ser chupasangre? ¿acaso estas trastornada o qué? Dime que está pasando contigo, Bells._

_Se acercó hacia ella y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, inhalando el aroma de su cabello._

_-¿Es que acaso he hecho algo mal? ¿No puedes quererme aunque sea un poco?_

_-Estoy embarazada…_

_Jacob Black quedó estupefacto. Bella se apartó de él para que pudiera contemplarla, mientras ella retiraba su mano de los botones y le permitía ver la protuberancia abdominal, que cubría bajo el impermeable.  
_Leah permanecía de pie frente a Jacob, con los brazos cruzados y ese típico aire de suficiencia de los Quileute. Bella se encontraba atrás de él, mientras, este le gruñía a su lideresa.

* * *

-¿Esa es tu decisión Jake?

-Si – siseo –esa es mi decisión.

-De acuerdo…está bien si eso es lo que quieres… pero recuerda una cosa: ya no perteneces más a esta manada. Cualquiera que proteja a los "frios" o lo que sea que esté creciendo dentro de ella, es nuestro enemigo.

Él contemplando con dolor y decepción el reflejo cristalino de la piel de Bella al sol.

Su rostro inmortal, frío.

En verdad ya no podía hacerle daño. El había soportado valientemente todo aquel desastre al lado de Bella. Se había mantenido firme cuando le había necesitado.

¿Qué podía haberle quitado Bella que le doliera tanto?

-Dime si es algo que yo pueda darte

-No… tú no puedes darme lo que quiero…necesito saber dónde está Bella – dijo encarándome con soberbia, mientras su corazón latía desbocado y su mente me revelaba lo que necesitaba. Él, de verdad estaba sufriendo.

"Dimelo…dimelo" –suplicó en su mente.

-Ella regresará a Forks en poco tiempo –dije tranquilamente, mientras la ira y los celos desaparecían en mi interior. No podía sentir más que agradecimiento hacia ese extraño ser que había protegido a Bella con su propia vida.

-¡No Edward!-gritó Carmen desde el interior de la casa –¡No le digas nada!

Me giré con el gesto de duda marcando mi rostro.

¿Acaso Carmen no había sido testigo del esfuerzo de este muchacho por proteger la vida de Bella? ¿No habían formado una alianza para mantenerla con vida a ella y a mi hija?

Carmen forcejeaba con Eleazar, quien intentaba ferozmente de mantenerla dentro de la casa.

-Reneesme….-murmuró Jake con un tono extraño que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

¿Era posible que yo pudiera sentir escalofríos?

"Mi niña… mi hermosa niña…" -pensó mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa extraña al invocar el recuerdo de la pequeña criatura en los brazos fríos e inmortales de Bella.

-¡No! – bramé volviendo a mirar todo en rojo-¡Perro apestoso!

-Es mía, Cullen… es mía..

* * *

**¿Quién merece una mordidita?**


	7. Atado

**OHAIO GIRLS!**

**HEME, VIOLANDO MI CONTRATO LABORAL (QUE ME PROHIBE OTRAS ACTIVIDADES EN MIS HORAS DE TRABAJO, KE), ACTUALIZANDO UN NUEVO CAPITULO...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**MATTA NE!**

**NOTA: STEPHANIE MEYER ES LA CREADORA DE CREPUSCULO Y CREADORA DE EDWARD (DEMOS GRACIAS A DIOS)...PERO LO QUE SUCEDA EN ESTA HISTORIA ES CULPA MIA!**

* * *

"_Yo miro como se sienta en el suelo en la noche oscura_

_Brillando con la luz del sol_

_El sol no le da vida a la luna al suponer_

_Que la luna va a valerse por si sola_

_Eso me hace suponer en como tu actúas conmigo"_

**A PLACE OF MY HEAD (Linkin Park)**

* * *

_— ¿En qué estás pensando?_

_—Estaba pensando en el bien y el mal._

Era octubre. La presencia de la alfombra de hojarasca anunciaba la llegada del otoño. El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles desprendiéndolas de sus ramas, mientras el sol escapaba de las nubes atiborradas y obscuras que anunciaban una la proximidad de la tormenta.

Contemplo fijamente la casa y aspiro lentamente tratando de percibir su esencia, escondida en medio de aquella que repudiaba tanto.

-¿Bells?...Linda… ¿donde estas?-pregunto subiendo de prisa las escaleras. Entro estrepitosamente a la habitación. Siguió llamándola en voz alta a medida que su impaciencia aumentaba. Nadie contesto.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente al percatarse de que no había nadie ahí.

Se desplazo por toda la casa agudizando sus sentidos. Pronto el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo sacudió, haciéndole apretar los dientes una vez que se dejo guiar por su olfato hasta del jardín de la parte trasera. Sus ojos descubrieron los restos de seda manchados de sangre quemándose en una improvisada hoguera.

"Oh no..."

Sus rodillas se doblaron como si el peso enorme hubiera caído violentamente sobre su cuerpo. Apretó las manos golpeando la tierra dejando escapar un sollozo. Las lágrimas- siempre traicioneras- corrieron por sus mejillas, a medida que el dolor aumentaba.

"Malditos….mil veces malditos…."

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente como un torbellino confuso….eran el dolor, la sensación de pérdida, el odio, la sed de venganza…

Permaneció estático por un buen rato, hasta que un suave eco, emergió de entre los árboles. 

_Once there was a way to get back homeward_

_once there was a wayto get back homesleep_

_pretty darling do not cryand i will sing a lullaby…_

Jacob corrió desesperado hacia el bosque. Se adentro rápidamente en el, haciendo caso omiso a los pensamientos que la manada le dedicaba.

Estaba en absoluto trance, siguiendo la voz hasta que brillo extraño entre los arboles le erizo la piel. Se detuvo abruptamente y enfoco su mirada hacia el frente, avanzando a paso muy lento y cuidadoso. 

_Golden slumbers fill your eyes_

_smiles awake you when you rise_

_sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_and i will sing a lullaby…_

Se detuvo al llegar al claro. Era una mujer la que emitia ese sonido. Era una nana. Estaba cantando amorosamente para la una criatura que arrullaba entre los brazos. 

_Once there was a way_

_to get back homeward_

_once there was a way_

_to get back home_

_sleep pretty darling do not cry_

_and i will …_

El crujido de una rama bajo su pie delato su presencia. La joven se dio la vuelta para encararlo de frente. Su piel irradiaba luces de colores, como su estuviera compuesto de miles de cristales. Sus ojos color carmesí se posaron sobre él con cautela cuando dio un paso hacia ella extendiendo su mano con gesto de angustia.

Tres días… Se necesitaron solo tres días para alejarla de él definitivamente. Tres días para que este amor que sentía por ella se volviera completamente imposible. Tres días para que esa piel cálida perdiera su suavidad, tres días para que su corazón se paralizara y convirtiera en piedra para siempre…tres días para que acabara todo.

-¿Bells?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Aguardo la respuesta en silencio esperando que intentara arrojársele al cuello, como lo había hecho con su padre.

Sus manos descansaban sobre los costados de su cuerpo. Si eso ocurría no llegaría a defenderse.

Había decidido morir si no podía vivir a su lado.

Se tenso cuando Bella, asintió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro, al tiempo que caminaba en dirección suya acurrucando a ese extraño ser que había causado toda esta desgracia.

-Hueles horrible…-dijo en son de broma arrugando la nariz cuando llego hasta él y lo contemplo con expresión amorosa.

Pero Jake no tuvo tiempo de reparar en ese gesto. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre lo que acurrucaba entre sus brazos. En esa pequeña mano blanca que se esforzaba por alcanzar el rostro de su amada. Bella se inclino para que pudiera tocarla.

-Si amor…-susurro con un asentimiento –Es él. Ven aquí Jake, Reneesme quiere conocerte.

Bella extendió sus brazos hacia Jacob, ofreciéndole que tomara a la criatura con gesto de suplica.

¿Era en serio?

Jacob Black quería gritar, salir corriendo, negarse ante tal petición. Si llegaba a tomar al monstruo, seria para destruirlo como él había destruido a su madre, como su padre lo había hecho…pero cuando los ojos de Bella revelaron un extraño matiz de dolor al ver su duda, lo acogió entre sus brazos.

Dejo se respirar, cuando la pequeña enfoco sus ojos achocolatados y poso la mano sobre su rostro.

¿Jake? – pregunto una voz cantarina dentro de su cabeza.

Jacob Black sintió el vértigo del cambio ocurrido en su interior, mientras observaba el rostro de aquel bebe, mitad vampiro, mitad humano, por que todo cuanto él era, desapareció por un segundo, mientras una nueva fuerza le mantuvo justo donde estaba, como si se tratara de millones de cables de acero, atándolo al mismo centro del universo.

Lo podía ver ahora —como el universo giraba alrededor de ese punto: la pequeña bebe sus brazos le mantendría atado para siempre.

_Renesmee._

Eso era lo que había sucedido. Jacob no pudo luchar contra las leyes de su propia naturaleza. Apenas vio el rostro de mi pequeña, todo cuanto era y creía paso a un segundo termino.

Pude verlo en su mente.

La impronta era un extraño fenómeno de la mítica naturaleza de los lobos. Igual que nosotros, cuando el amor llegaba era para siempre. Jacob se había atado a la existencia de mi hija, cuando Bella aún estaba embarazada

Ahora todo era lógico, viéndolo de ese modo. Podía entender por que esa necesidad –casi enfermiza – por estar a su lado.

Por eso no pudo dejarla sola, por eso había enfrentado a su propia raza para protegerla, por eso cazaba para ella…

Era por Reneesme.

Lo que mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender, era como podía haberse enamorado de un bebé.

Para ser más exacto… de mi bebé.

A través de los recuerdos que me mostró Carmen, me percate que Bella estaba más que incomoda con la situación. Jacob reclamaba la atención de mi hija la mayor parte del tiempo y le impedía disfrutar de su maternidad. Además, siempre que se refería a Reneesme, hablaba de ella como si se tratara de una propiedad y ella correspondía su cariño de igual forma.

En el fondo, sabia que Jacob no tenia esas intenciones con Reneesme. Aún. Yo debería estar agradecido con él, pero no pude pensar así en aquel momento. 

* * *

La furia se apoderó de mí, en cuanto leí su mente.

-Es mía, Cullen…es mía.

Comencé a ver todo en color rojo, mientras la ponzoña iba inundando mi garganta y crispaba mis manos con fuerza. Quería romperle el cuello, desmembrarlo poco a poco, escucharlo implorar su propia muerte.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…perro?...¡Es solo una niña! – deje salir con un alarido-¡No tienes derecho sobre ella!

Me miró con un gesto extraño inclinando la cabeza…como si lo que había dicho tuviera algún significado oculto para el. No me adentre a su pervertida mente por que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarme.

-¿Derecho? –musito entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Como me hablas tú a mi de "derecho?- bufó y agrego con grito, manoteando furioso-¡El que se largo de aquí, dejando a su madre embarazada y sola fuiste tú! ¡¿Dónde estabas tu cuando Bella te necesito?

-Cállate…

-No. Cullen! No. –agregó con un gruñido y se sonrío con descaro- He esperado mucho tiempo por ti.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza tratando de bloquear inútilmente las imágenes que me mostraba. Todo lo que yo me había perdido. Sus primeras palabras, su primera cacería, sus primeros juegos…la primera vez que camino.

-Esa niña es más mía que tuya, porque fui yo quien cuido de ella cuando tú no estabas…

-Cállate…

-La alimenté, la protegí, la cuidé cuando tú estabas quien sabe donde...le enseñe a hablar, a caminar, le mostré el mundo a través de mis ojos.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Y que me dices de Bells?..¿Ella no fue lo suficientemente buena para ti, parásito chupasangre? ¿No te basto con romperle el corazón con tu abandono? ¡Tenías que burlarte de ella, tomar lo que querías para luego tirarla como si fuera cualquier cosa, arrebatándole sus ilusiones y su confianza!

-¡Basta!...- grite desesperado. Jacob había avanzado hacia mi, mientras invocaba los recuerdos con satisfacción maligna.

"Te gusta ver dentro de las mentes de otros ¿verdad?"

Retrocedí soltando un jadeo. La imagen de Bella era lo más horrible que había visto.

La piel de su rostro lucia pálida, casi transparente. Sus pómulos se marcaban notablemente, dándole una apariencia delgada y demacrada, cansada, casi enferma…Grandes círculos color lavanda yacían bajo sus ojos…

Pero lo peor de todo era ese brillo que había en su mirada…el brillo perenne de las lagrimas en sus ojos que delataba las noches que había pasado sin dormir, las lagrimas que había derramado por mi culpa.

Era una imagen verdaderamente horrible…horrible por que todo ese dolor reflejado en sus ojos yo lo había causado.

Caí de rodillas. No podía más. La culpa es una carga demasiado pesada…aun para un vampiro.

-Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de noches que despertaba gritando tu nombre, de las incontables veces que se ponía a llorar sin razón alguna, de cómo sus ojos perdieron ese toque de inocencia que la hacia tan especial.

-Por favor…- dije levantando la mirada hacia el-…basta….

Apretó fuertemente los puños conteniéndose. Yo estaba en una posición vulnerable. Podía ver en su mente lo fácil que le resultaría destruirme en ese instante, con sus propias manos. Pero no lo haría. Estaba disfrutando verme sufrir por la culpa y eso compensaba su rabia.

-Probablemente yo sea un monstruo por haber improntado a tu hija, Cullen. Pero tú eres uno mucho peor, eres del tipo que destruye a quien le ama.

Se acercó con los ojos llenos de ira y propinó un puñetazo sobre mi pecho haciéndome volar por el patio hasta el otro extremo.

-Eso es de parte de Charlie. 

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado que ese perro te golpeara de esa forma. ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué? –bramó mi rubia y furiosa hermana mientras me dirigia una mirada envenenada.

-Rosalie…por favor…

-No Esme…alguien tiene que decírselo. Tú y esa estúpida manía de culparte por todo es lo que ocasiono esto Edward. – dijo Emmett con una seriedad antinatural en él –Si no te hubieras responsabilizado a ti mismo desde el principio, nunca habrías abandonado a Bella. Habrías podido protegerla y quizás disfrutado de tu hija. Pero como el "hubiera no existe", no seguiré insistiendo con eso.

-Cuidado Emmett, te va a explotar el cerebro.

-Muy graciosa Alice…Mira Eddie…ya no puedes hacer nada con el pasado, solo acéptalo y continua hacia adelante. Bella viene camino a Forks y trae a tu hija con ella. Es lo único que debe importarte.

La mirada incrédula de todos estaba puesta en Emmett, quien parecía a punto de sufrir un desmayo. Fue Carlisle quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Debemos estar preparados… 

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 2 semanas desde que Eleazar y Carmen nos habían relatado la increíble historia de Isabella Swan. Durante ese tiempo, pude reflexionar acerca de las palabras de Emmett.

A mi pesar, el tenía razón.

Ya no podía hacer nada por el pasado. Me había equivocado terriblemente con Bella y eso no tenía remedio. Debería vivir con esta culpa el resto de mi vida.

Ahora, tenia más cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

Para empezar, la manada había colocado una guardia permanente en los límites territoriales de Forks y en las cercanías de la mansión, pese al tratado. Todo porque había cometido la estupidez de revelarle a Jacob que Bella estaría de regreso en poco tiempo.

Cuando ella se marcho de Forks, le había arrebatado el centro de su universo y él le guardaba resentimiento por haberlo abandonado.

La manada lo había aceptado de nuevo y ahora estaban apoyándolo, ya que al estar sincronizados, el dolor de Jacob atormentaba a cada uno de ellos.

Vigilaban a distancia cada uno de los movimientos de los Cullen, con desconfianza casi palpable en los ojos.

Eso, sin olvidar el asunto de la impronta.

Cuando decidí enfrentar a Jacob, estaba vulnerable por el exceso de información y eso no me dio tiempo a contemplar la situación tal y como era.

Jacob estaba literalmente "atado" a Reneesme y ella -según la explicación de Carmen- estaba aferrada a él con la misma intensidad. El seria para ella, todo lo que mi hija necesitara: un padre, un amigo, un confidente, un protector…un amante…

La naúsea regreso a mí.

¿Qué extraña especie saldría de la unión de ese perro y mi bebé?

-"La misma duda atormentaba a Bella" – explico Eleazar mientras contemplaba las pinturas en el despacho de Carlisle –"Si bien es cierto, ella huyo de este pueblo por culpa de la vampira pelirroja, tampoco es un secreto que ella sufría al pensar en el futuro de su hija. Tratándose de una niña semihumana, semi inmortal temía por esa relación insana entre su amigo y ella"

Victoria también era un problema. Ella y su deseo de venganza.

Además, estaba la propia Bella.

Había sufrido lo indecible por mi causa.

Esta vez, no tenía la menor duda de que ella me odiaría y con justa razón.

Pero eso estaba lejos de aminorar mis ansias.

Algo inesperado sucedió en mí, sin darme cuenta.

Esperaba ansioso la llegada del crepúsculo que me anunciaba lo inevitable.

Que restaba un día más para volver a verla. 

* * *

La partitura frente a mi estaba en blanco. Dude un par de veces antes de colocar los dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Cerre los ojos, instigando a mi memoria, para que me mostrara el rostro de aquel curioso ser de ojos hermosos.

La duda me atormentaba.

¿Sabría ella de mi como yo ahora sabia de ella?

¿Qué sentiría?

¿Me odiaba?

¿Me amaba?

¿Seria capaz de perdonarme?

Lentamente deje que una fuerza absolutamente desconocida hablara por mí, mediante las notas que se enlazaban una a una, construyendo una melodía. Una historia sobre una niña de hermosos hoyuelos y ojos color chocolate. El bufido de mi hermana me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Es que acaso nunca se cansan de vigilarnos?

Rosalie cerró las cortinas visiblemente irritada por la presencia de uno de los lobos.

-Tranquila bebé…-la reconfortó Emmett desde el comedor. Estaba enfrascado en un feroz juego de ajedrez con Jasper.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo! –bufo dejándose caer sobre el sillón y cruzo los brazos malhumorada – Me siento prisionera dentro de mi propia casa.

"Les dije que la humana solo nos traería problemas"

De inmediato le dirigí una mirada envenenada. Siempre me incomodo la forma en la que Rosalie menospreciaba a Bella, pero me divertí a sus costillas cuando descubrí la razón de su furia contra ella.

La vanidad de mi hermana era en ocasiones perturbadora y en otras, exasperante para la familia.

Yo la encontré extrañamente divertida.

Ella estaba ofendida de que la belleza de Bella me hubiera tocado de una forma en la que la suya nunca me había alcanzado. No es que ella estuviera enamorada de mí. En absoluto. Ella compartía un amor pasional y arrebatado con Emmett que la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Solo que no le gustaba la competencia.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión me dio la impresión de que debajo de ese pensamiento suyo, había un trasfondo.

"Si tratas de leer mi mente, te daré caza como a un perro"

Por primera vez en semanas, deje salir una risa ahogada que trate de disimular tosiendo. Rosalie subió a su habitación enfurruñada por mi patético intento.

-¿Qué anda mal? –pregunto mi madre en cuanto Rose se encerró con un sonoro portazo.

-Lo de siempre…-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"¿Algún día me dirás que haces para fastidiarla asi?"

Negue fascinado por la curiosidad chispeante en los ojos de Alice. Ella desvió su rostro en dirección de Jasper.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, pequeño monstruo?- podía reconocer ese gesto. Era lo que hacía cuando trataba de bloquear mis pensamientos.

-Bueno…-compartió una rápida mirada de complicidad con Esme, quien le asintió con una sonrisa -…de todas formas tienes que ver.

-Ven con nosotras –Esme me tomo de la mano y las acompañe escalera arriba.

Alice bloqueo mi paso antes de llegar a una habitación que Esme siempre se habia usado como estudio, mientras ella abría la puerta y me invitaba a pasar.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Es un pequeño regalo, para tu hija…-explicó mi madre abrazándome-…Eleazar dice que ella es más humana que vampira…que ella come y duerme como si fuera cualquier otra niña…así que pensé que sería adecuado que ella tuviera su propia habitación..

La habitación era realmente exquisita. Mi madre y Alice se caracterizaban por tener buen gusto, pero sobre todo por su nobleza.

-Gracias…-musite mientras acariciaba el cabello de la muñeca que alguna de ellas había puesto sobre la cama.

-Es mi nieta después de todo…

Sabia porque lo decía. Esme había sufrido por aquel hijo que perdió cuando humana, se lamentaba por tener una casa tan grande sin niños corriendo por ella. Estaba más que ansiosa por ver con sus propios ojos aquel milagro de nuestra naturaleza vampírica.

Alice nos contemplaba con una sonrisa exultante en los labios que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, mientras una visión comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Un bosque.

Neblina densa.

Enfocó su mirada hacia la nada, tratando de ver de qué se trataba. Me acerque a ella, mientras Alice caminaba como autómata buscando algo en el aire. Era como si estuviera ciega.

Su visión continuaba.

Dentro de la imagen mental, se comenzaron a formar siluetas que viajaban a velocidad inhumana en el bosque. Siluetas obscuras cubiertas por mantos negros que rodeaban ansiosas la neblina, mostrando las garras y gruñendo.

Lentamente, la neblina comenzó a difuminarse…permitiéndome ver…

-¡Están aquí! – gritó mi hermana saliendo de su trance-….Edward…están aquí…en el bosque…

-¡¿Dónde?

Ella volvió a enfocar su mirada. De inmediato contesto.

-Vienen…vienen por el lado contrario a la línea del tratado….por nuestro campo de juego… ¡corre Edward!

Salí rápidamente, de la casa. Ví de reojo, a ese joven quileute que vigilaba nuestros pasos entre los árboles, al que todos llamaban Seth.

"¿A dónde irá?"

No me detuve. La visión de Alice era como ver una película de terror. En medio de la neblina, apareció Bella sosteniendo a una niña contra su pecho, mientras gruñía y mostraba los dientes a esas figuras obscuras, que a su vez estiraban sus manos, como garras tratando de arrebatársela de los brazos.

No podía permitirlo.

Le había fallado muchas veces.

No podía dejarla sola esta vez.

Debía estar ahí.

Son mi familia…

Son mi responsabilidad.

Pude ver que me acercaba al sitio que contemple en la visión.

Pronto escuche los pasos acercándose tan suaves como los de un gato y un zumbido parecido al batir de las alas de un colibrí.

Me detuve.

Moví mis ojos rápidamente a mí alrededor. Gire hacia todos lados, confundido por el creciente nivel de ponzoña inundando mi sistema.

Escuche un jadeo, que provenía a mis espaldas.

-¿Edward?

Me di la vuelta lentamente, sintiendo la angustia y el dolor emerger de alguna parte de mi interior con fuerza. Tenía miedo.

-Bella…-musite con un nudo en la garganta.

Ahí estaba ella, tal y como la recordaba; con su cabello suave y rebelde al mismo tiempo escapando de su improvisada cola de caballo.

Con sus labios rellenos e imperfectos, tan tentadores, que parecían invitarme a robarle un beso.

Sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en los míos por un momento, que me pareció una eternidad.

Nada había cambiado y nada era igual.

Basto solo un minuto para que lo comprendiera.

Ella podría odiarme, podría aborrecerme, podría no perdonarme nunca…pero yo, definitivamente la amaría por el resto de mi existencia.

Y eso sería para siempre.

Bella retrocedió mirando nerviosa hacia todos lados, cuando di un paso hacia delante, tratando de acercarme un poco más.

El sollozo lleno de miedo de la niña que protegía entre sus brazos, me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, como un cubetazo de agua helada.

Reneesme.

Era tan hermosa como la había imaginado. Diferente, peculiar…

Tanto como ese aroma a sangre emergiendo de algún lado que me tensó por completo.

Era un aroma dulce…muy muy dulce.

Tan dulce como…

¡No puede ser!

Me acerque a ver más de cerca y descubrí horrorizado, que la esencia provenía de la niña, que mantenía presionada la herida de su brazo.

-Hummm… – susurro una voz casi imperceptiblemente. –Que delicioso manjar tenemos por aquí…!

La mente de esos seres era algo difícil de describir…algo todavía más inhumano de lo que yo era.

De inmediato me agazape, cubriéndolas con mi cuerpo. Me tense antes de escuchar el grito de una siniestra voz retumbando en el bosque, como la risa de una hiena.

- No escaparas esta vez… 

* * *

_**¿QUIEN MERECE UNA MORDIDITA?**_


	8. Redimido

**OHAIO ADICTAS AL FANFIC!**

**HEME AQUI DE NUEVO, PARA FOMENTARLES EL VICIO, TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ENVIADO UN REVIEW, MP O ME HAN AGREGADO A SU LISTA DE FAVORITOS...**

**NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXPRESARLES LO QUE SIENTO CUANDO LEO SUS COMENTARIOS...SOLO ATINO A DECIR QUE CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS...**

**DISFRUTENLO!**

**CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER...PERO LAS LOCURAS, ARREBATOS, EPISODIOS DE PSICOSIS Y DEMAS QUE SUCEDEN EN ESTA HISTORIA SON RESPONSABILIDAD MIA.**

* * *

"Recuerdo cielos negros…

La luz alrededor de mi…

Recordaba cada destello…

Cuando el tiempo empezó a enturbiarse

Como avisándome…

Que el destino me había encontrado…

Y tu voz era todo lo que escuchaba

Que conseguí lo que merecía…"

**NEW DIVIDE (LINKIN PARK)**

* * *

_—Dime que me perdonas._

_—¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?_

_—Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tenido más cuidado._

_—Bella, te has cortado con un papel. No es como para merecer la pena de muerte._

_—Sigue siendo culpa mía._

La neblina poco a poco comenzó a disiparse y con ella, mi duda sobre la identidad de las sombras que perseguían a Bella en aquel bosque.

Frente a nosotros, aparecieron tres mujeres altas y de una apariencia salvaje, que de no haber sido vampiro, me hubieran dado punzadas en el estomago.

Eran extranjeras.

Pude darme cuenta de ello, por sus extravagantes vestiduras, compuestas por pieles de animales y tejidos de manta, con cordeles y sin zapatos.

Parecía que las habían estirado. Sus rasgos eran alargados, igual que sus piernas y brazos, completamente étnicos.

Sus cabelleras, igualmente largas, entrelazadas en complicadas y gruesas trenzas.

Su aspecto me recordaba a las mujeres del sur del continente.

Empezaron a murmurar entre ellas en su lengua nativa.

-Irmãs! (hermanas)–proclamó una de ellas, mientras caminaba con la misma gracia de una pantera de un lado a otro. Jugueteo con una de sus trenzas color azabache, mientras ladeaba su rostro, analizándome en un extraño gesto expectante.. -Mas olhe para nada, mas o que temos aquí…(Miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí)

-Mas esse rapaz tão bonito! (este muchacho si que es lindo) – contestó otra, cuyo rostro era menos agresivo que el de las demás.

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo estaban lejos de ser amables.

Recorrió sus labios con la lengua, a la vez que mil escenarios diferentes se trazaban en su cabeza.

En todos, yo terminaba en la misma situación.

Sometido a los deseos carnales de las tres.

No era la primera vez que veía lo que algunas mujeres pensaban respecto a mí, pero esta vez me sentí extrañamente cohibido.

Tal vez, porque sopesaba seriamente la posibilidad de que no solo quisieran satisfacerse conmigo de esa manera.

-Zafrina ... –llamó la primera a la líder, mientras una sonrisa inquieta asomaba en sus labios- você acha que pode levá-lo para casa? (crees que pueda llevarmelo a casa)

-Não! (No).- replico la otra -eu vi primeiro…(yo lo vi primero)

-Né apenas Senna ... sempre tirar o melhor (Senna…tu siempre te llevas al mejor)

-Zafrina…

La más alta de las tres, mantenía una serenidad increíble, mientras valoraba internamente la situación.

No fue sino hasta que prestó atención en mi rostro y lo comparo con el de Reneesme, que la comprensión llego a su mente.

- Irmãs! (Hermanas)–vocifero agazapándose frente a mi -Chega! Preste atenção! ... esse cara é o pai da crianza (Presten atención, ese hombre es el padre de la niña!)

En un ágil movimiento felino, las tres se desplazaron alrededor de nosotros de forma sincronizada, como si una fuese sombra de la otra.

Puse atención en la mente de la más alta de las tres vampiras. Vi como analizaba cautelosamente mi postura, mientras el deseo la mataba lentamente.

Su deseo por la sangre preciosa de la niña que nunca antes había conocido y que ahora amaba profundamente.

- Tão desesperado desses, você tinha que vir para ajudar, Bella? (¿Tan desesperada te encuentras que veniste a pedir ayuda, Bella?) – pregunto con una sonrisa petulante.

Por el tono que empleo, tuve la extraña impresión de que había una extraña confianza entre ellas. O al menos costumbre.

- Quando todo o orgulho que tem sido? (¿Donde ha quedado tu orgullo?)

- Orgulho não é importante, em comparação com a vida da minha filha! (El orgullo no tiene importancia cuando se trata de la vida de mi hija!) –replico Bella- para mí sorpresa- en un perfecto y fluido portugués.

No tuve que pedir explicaciones cuando analice los recuerdos de la mujer.

Se habían topado con Bella y Reneesme en las cercanías de Rio de Janeiro.

Estaban intrigadas con la extraña naturaleza de mi hija y sobre todo, con el sabor de su sangre que les ofrecía un manjar irrepetible.

Lo mejor de las dos especies de las que se alimentaban.

Amazonas.

Un grupo de vampiresas que habitaban en lo profundo de las selvas de Sudamérica, cuya existencia entre los de nuestra especie era solo un mito.

O eso era lo que habíamos escogido creer.

Nos aterrorizaba a todos- incluso a los vampiros más sanguinarios-la posibilidad de que entre nuestra especie existieran seres como ellas.

Vampiros que no solo contemplaban humanos en su dieta.

Los Vulturi habían enviado centenares de misiones en busca de esas míticas cazadoras de los nuestros, pero nunca encontraron nada.

Claro, Bella era nuevamente a la excepción a la regla.

Era definitivo. Ella reclamaba a la mala suerte.

Ahora podía comprender la poderosa razón, por la cual Bella había regresado a Forks a pedir nuestra ayuda.

Las habían estaban cazando.

Esos monstruos…

Los pensamientos de la mujer a la que Bella llamó Zafrina me lleno de una ira que me cegó por completo.

Había trazado su estrategia en la mente.

Una estrategia a prueba de estúpidos.

Deguste el sabor a metal de mi lengua, sintiendo como mi visión adquiría un matiz rojo.

Zafrina contaba con una habilidad, que me sería imposible bloquear. Su capacidad de crear ilusiones y con ello, privar a su presa de sus sentidos.

Ella nos atacaría a Bella y a mi primero, mientras sus hermanas se encargaban de aniquilarnos.

Los sollozos de Reneesme me despertaron a una cruel realidad, como si se hubiera tratado de un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

Yo no era un guerrero experimentado como Jasper, ni poderoso como Emmett.

Mi habilidad se reducía a ser muy rápido y a ver en sus mentes lo que se proponían antes de que lo intentaran.

Fuera de ello, era un completo inútil.

La realidad de la situación me atormento completamente.

Las dos personas más importantes de mi vida morirían antes de que pudiera ofrecerles una disculpa por mis errores.

Antes de que pudiera, remediar con mi amor, todo sus sufrimientos.

Mire de reojo a la inocente criatura, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, en un gesto que me recordó a su madre.

No era solo el dolor físico lo que la lastimaba, sino el temor, que reconocí en el agitado y frenético palpitar de su corazón.

Yo no era capaz de protegerla.

Moriría antes de que pudiera siquiera llamarla "Hija".

Repentinamente los ojos de Bella se posaron sobre mí.

-¿Esta atacándonos ahora? –pregunto casi imperceptiblemente.

Centre de nuevo la atención hacia el frente.

Zafrina tenía una extraña mirada, llena de confusión. Su frente marmórea se arrugo en un gesto de desconcierto, mientras creaba otra ilusión.

Una ilusión aún más poderosa que la anterior.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, mientras la ponzoña inundaba mi garganta.

Nada.

La vampiresa dejo salir un jadeo audible, mientras miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza.

Sus hermanas la miraron con una expresión de terror, que fue indescriptible.

Entonces, fue cuando vino a mí como un recuerdo, la apacible voz de Eleazar.

"_Cuando estuve al servicio de los Vulturi, Aro me encomendó viajar a través del mundo buscando personas con potencial, no importando si se trataba de vampiros o humanos. Ahí pude aprender a clasificar los talentos. El de Bella es el más primitivo y a la vez el más extraño de encontrar. Todo se centra en la facultad que crea su mente para bloquear los poderes de otros: como un escudo muy poderoso…difícil de penetrar. Desde luego, con esta nueva vida, su poder se hizo más que sólido"_

Escudo.

Me gire completamente para verla a los ojos.

Bella era la vivida imagen de la petulancia, que escapaba de sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Zafrina está tratando de cegarnos con una ilusión, pero no puede…-inquirí completamente asombrado-¿Esto es cosa tuya?

-Todo es cosa mía…-murmuro riendo desvergonzadamente y ahí también, sentí su tono de alivio – ¿Puedes leer sus mentes?

Asentí volviendo a enfocar la mirada en las cazadoras.

-Cada pensamiento suyo…

-Edward… esta nuestra única oportunidad. Ya no podrá utilizar sus ilusiones para confundirnos, así que ella y las otras dos brujas trataran de atacarnos por dos frentes.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Vigílalas…al menor intento ¡rómpeles el cuello! – me ordenó.

Las Amazonas se acercaron hacia su hermana, que tiraba de sus gruesas trenzas con ira y bramando furiosa.

Pude escuchar cómo se rasgaba una tela y el quejido de Reneesme.

-Bebé. – Escuché decir a mis espaldas-Necesito que te quedes aquí. Ya sabes que lo que tienes que hacer…

Mire de reojo.

-Mami…-suplicó aferrándose a su mano –No me dejes sola.

-No te preocupes por nada…- musito cariñosamente y añadió señalándome -Papá también esta aquí.

Los ojos de Reneesme se abrieron conmocionados y me miró con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

Reneesme asintió.

Observe con intriga, como Bella se acerco a mi lado y se agazapo frente a las vampiras, entrecerrando los ojos.

Gire el rostro de nuevo hacia mi hija, que se ovillo en las raíces de un abeto, con los ojos cerrados, mientras masajeaba las sienes con ahínco y murmuraba algo ininteligible.

Pude observar que su madre había un improvisado torniquete con la tela de su blusa.

-No puedes dejarla sola…-sisee sin comprender su gesto y explique –Esta herida…

-Ya dejo de sangrar y tú solo no podrás contra las tres.

-Es peligroso…-contradije de inmediato.

-Yo distinguiré lo que es peligroso y lo que no, Cullen. –Finalizó con cierto desdén al mencionar mi apellido –¡Prepárate!

Su expresión fría no me dejo duda alguna.

Me odiaba.

- "Isso vai prejudicar a melodia, Zafrina? (¿Algo arruina tu recepción, Zafrina?)–pregunto petulante, levantando la nariz desdeñosamente.

La Amazona soltó un alarido y pese a los intentos de sus hermanas, avanzó hacia nosotros a velocidad increíble.

Iba a detenerla, cuando la figura de Bella desapareció de mi lado.

De pronto, parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta.

El sonido de choque entre dos rocas no fue tan impresionante como la visión de los cuerpos de Bella y Zafrina colapsando una contra otra.

Se enfrascaron en una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que de repente tuve la sensación de que ninguna vencería a la otra.

Zafrina era rápida.

Tan rápida que seguramente yo mismo, con dificultad le hubiera dado alcance, si hubiéramos competido en una carrera.

Pero, Bella…

Mi una vez torpe y testaruda Bella, se movía a la misma velocidad que su oponente, evadiendo sus golpes por completo, como si viera por anticipado la forma en que Zafrina la atacaría.

Como si pudiera leer su mente.

Se movían de tal forma que parecían que estaban danzando.

"Mío"

Me moví rápidamente, anticipando el ataque de Kachiri, quien me persiguió a través de los árboles con agilidad propia de una pantera.

Tome una de sus manos y la arroje con toda mi fuerza sobre una gran roca, que se partió en mil pedazos.

De inmediato se levantó y se arrojó sobre mí, pero logre esquivarla una vez más, llegando por detrás de ella, clavando mis dientes en su garganta.

Sujete su cabeza entre mis brazos y la arranque en un movimiento rápido.

Senna, la otra vampira observaba atemorizada la lucha sin poder interceder.

Pude ver en su mente que ella siempre esperaba a que Zafrina hiciera la parte sucia del trabajo.

Ella realmente nunca se habían enfrentado a nadie, solo habían aprovechado la situación como las hienas y los zopilotes.

Ahora, no sabía que hacer sin su líder.

Poco a poco, la balanza en aquella lucha comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado.

El objetivo de Zafrina era poder asestar un golpe sobre Bella.

Uno solo, se repetía a si misma.

Humillarla de la misma forma, en que ella la había ofendido cuando bloqueo sus poderes.

Estaba tan ensimismada en ello que no vi lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

Ella estaba midiendo su terreno, creando una ruta de acceso a su enemigo.

De repente, el golpeteo de diversas pisadas pesadas y ese peculiar aroma me tensó.

Uno a uno, la manada de lobos hizo su aparición en la escena, encabezados por Jacob que gruñó a Senna.

El resto de mi familia venia con ellos.

Senna abrió los ojos como platos, tocando retirada de inmediato.

-No la dejen con vida –ordeno Leah y de inmediato tres lobos, con Jacob Black al frente, corrieron en pos de ella.

No tuve tiempo para seguir la lucha de aquellos.

La conmoción por la presencia de la manada y de otros vampiros, había distraído a Zafrina por un instante.

Solo un par de segundos.

Para cualquier humano, dos segundos representa nada, un tiempo que es insignificante.

Pero para un vampiro puede marcar la diferencia en el futuro.

Bella llegó a espaldas de Zafrina y en un solo movimiento, trepo en sus hombros y arrancó su cabeza, arrojándola al suelo.

Jasper y Emmett se apresuraron a desmembrar el cuerpo, mientras Bella reunía ramas secas para quemarlo. 

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunte a Carlilse, quien limpiaba la herida de Reneesme con una solución de hipoclorito de sodio.

-Duele…-musito apretando sus ojos.

Esme la sostenía en brazos, mientras Alice revoloteaba a su alrededor, haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida y comiéndosela con los ojos. Estaba entusiasmada y feliz de tener a Bella de regreso, pero nada comparado con la presencia de Reneesme en casa.

Mi padre colocó una gasa con habilidad inigualable.

-Va a estar bien, es una niña muy fuerte –celebro, a lo que Reneesme le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Mi padre parpadeo un par de veces, deslumbrado.

-Es idéntica a ti…solo que con los ojos de su madre…

-Te lo dije –presumió Alice a Rosalie, quien miraba la escena a distancia con un gesto de dolor dibujado en el rostro, que de inmediato cambio cuando vio que la miraba.

Ahora podía ver la razón por la cual rechazaba tanto a Bella, aun cuando ya no era humana.

Tenía envidia.

Suspire profundamente, acariciando su mejilla.

Por un momento sus ojos se posaron en los míos, con la misma incertidumbre escrita en ellos.

¿Comprendería ella quien era yo?

-Edward… ¿Ya hablaste con ella? –pregunto muy bajito mi madre, señalando hacia Bella, quien estaba recogiendo los pedazos de Zafrina, arrojándolos al fuego.

-No…aún no…-respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-Deberías hacerlo ahora…-intervino Jasper –ahora se encuentra en absoluta calma.

-Jazz…creo que deberías quedarte –sugirió Emmett y rodó los ojos al ver que nadie a excepción de mí comprendía su comentario - ¿No vieron lo que hizo con esa vampira? Si la dejamos a solas con Eddie, es posible que en vez de una pira, tengamos dos.

Medio gruñí a mi hermano.

"Si tiene oportunidad, lo hará" -insistió

-No…no lo creo –Jasper volvió a medir el ánimo de Bella –Si no lo mató antes, no creo que lo mate ahora.

Hice un mohín ante su explicación tan explicita.

"No tendrás otra oportunidad"

Las miradas de todos fueron iguales. ¿Es que acaso ninguno comprendía que tenia miedo?

Alice se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, para depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

"Se valiente Edward"

-Nosotros nos vamos a llevar a la niña a la casa –Esme acurruco Reneesme en su pecho.

-No puedes huir de tu destino…-Carlisle tomo mis hombros y los apretó ligeramente –Eres un hombre y debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos…

-De acuerdo…-dije vencido.

Carlisle miró una última vez a Bella y agregó mentalmente:

"Se prudente, hijo"

La familia se alejó poco a poco, custodiados por los lobos que se habían quedado a ayudarnos.

Bella contemplaba en absoluto silencio la pira que ardía frente a sus ojos, con un gesto ausente.

Camine hacia ella, lentamente, tratando de encontrar la forma de abordar el tema.

-Todo lo que siempre quise fue estar junto a ti…-murmuró quedamente.

Me pare en seco al escucharla.

-Yo…yo lo lamento mucho…-contesté sin poder moverme-Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenía ni idea.

Estire mi mano hacia su cabello, pero la baje de inmediato, sintiendo muchas cosas dentro de mí.

Jamás había estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella, como en ese momento.

-Siento mucho que hayas pasado por tantas cosas tu sola… No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Victoria... - alcance a decir con un nudo en la garganta -…si yo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada jamás te hubiera abandonado.

Bella giro su rostro hacia mí, con una expresión inconfundible.

La había ofendido con mi ridículo intento de explicación.

-No me sirve de nada tu arrepentimiento, Edward…-se giro completamente para verme de frente –tampoco me agradezcas la visita…

-Bella pero es que yo…- las palabras me salieron atropelladas -tengo mucho que explicarte… Se que no tengo excusa alguna por haber permitido que te enfrentaras sola a todo eso. Cuando oí lo que sucedió por Eleazar y Carmen, me di cuenta de que habías tenido que poner tu vida en manos de hombres lobo…

Bella entrecerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los dientes.

-¡No tienes por que disculparte, Edward! –me interrumpió con tono contenido, mientras sus ojos se volvían negros-Fuiste muy claro conmigo la ultima vez, en este mismo bosque. Ahórrate tus explicaciones, Cullen.

-Por favor…- imploré desesperado –deja que te explique lo que paso.

-No me interesa...-dijo volviéndose hacia el fuego.

Al verla ahí, tan fría y distante comprendí que si quería que ella me escuchara, tendría que abrir no solo mi boca sino mi corazón.

-¡Te mentí! –pronuncie en voz alta.

Bella se detuvo. Se giró completamente hacia mí, retrocediendo en sus propios pasos y aquella arruga que tanto me frustraba en aquellos tiempos apareció de nuevo en su frente.

-¿Mentiste? ¿Me mentiste en referencia a que?

-A lo que te dije aquel día en el bosque. Te mentí. Pero antes de que te explique todo…debes saber que todo lo que hice.

Bella me observó detenidamente, esperando mi explicación.

Bien aquí vas genio, hazlo bien.

-Sólo te dejé porque quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz como una mujer normal. Me daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre al borde del peligro, apartándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida cada minuto que estaba contigo. Así que tuve que intentarlo. Debía hacer algo, y me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor.

Jasper tenía razón.

No habría otro momento mejor que este.

- Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Pero cuando Jasper te ataco, me sentí profundamente culpable, nada de eso habría ocurrido si yo hubiera sido humano. Y no me fui capaz de transformarte…no podía condenarte solo por tenerte conmigo para siempre.

Bella movió su cabeza tratando de asimilar mis palabras.

-Cuando te dije que no te amaba, metí. Fue la más negra de todas las blasfemias. - dije acercándome a ella para mirarla de cerca.

La mire esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pestañeo un par de veces, mientras su expresión iba cambiando.

La ira dio paso a la intriga.

Luego, la intriga cedió su lugar a la sorpresa.

Y la sorpresa, le abrió el camino a la confusión.

–No te entiendo -musito quedamente, con la mirada desconfiada y confundida.

Hice un último intento por acercarme más a ella.

Todavía más.

-Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella. Tuve que serlo –explique, tratando de alcanzar un mechón que escapaba de su coleta.

Bella desapareció de mi alcance, tal y como yo lo hice aquella primera ocasión en el prado.

Estaba a escasos 10 metros lejos de mí, con la mirada llena de dudas, cateando la expresión de mi rostro.

-¡Déjame acabar! –implore nuevamente -Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez. Eso fue... insoportable.

El recuerdo de aquel día dolía como una espina clavada en el alma. No solo a mí, sino a ella. Lo veía en su rostro.

-¿Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque… cuando me dijiste adiós? –pregunto lentamente.

-¡Nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que yo soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

Avance hasta ella a paso humano pero decidido.

No más mentiras. No más. Se valiente.

-¿Cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí? Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

Llegue nuevamente hasta Bella. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, sin decir una sola palabra.

No poder leer su mente volvió a ser frustrante para mi.

-Dime lo que estas pensando ahora –pedí.

-Es que nunca…nunca tuvo sentido que me quisieras —explico con dificultad levantando la cara.

De nuevo vi aparecer dentro de esos ojos dorados, la esencia atolondrada e insegura de aquella humana a la que tanto quise.

-Bella -dije su nombre en una caricia –Yo no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras… eres todo para mi.

Cerré nuevamente el espacio entre los dos. Podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

Me perdí en esa sensación embriagadora. Estaba aturdido.

De pronto desaparecieron todos mis miedos.

Tome su rostro, mirándola fijamente al tiempo que decía en un hilo de voz.

-Te amo -y luego bese sus labios. 

* * *

¿Quien se merece una mordidita? XD 


	9. Apasionado

_OHAIO!_

_HOLA DE NUEVO GIRLS... GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. CREO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACERLE LAS COSAS MAS DIFICILES A EDWARD ¿CIERTO?_

_DE LO CONTRARIO, EL MUY CABEZOTAS COMETERA LAS MISMAS BURRADAS UNA Y OTRA VEZ_

_EN FIN!_

_AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! DISFRUTENLO!_

_**CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE RESPONSABILIDAD MIA! JE**_

* * *

Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi

_Estás aún tan distante _

_Y no puedo volver a traerte_

_Es cierto _

_La manera en que me siento_

_Estaba prometido por tu cara_

_El sonido de tu voz_

_pintada en mis recuerdos_

_Aun cuando no estás conmigo_

_Yo estoy contigo_

**WITH YOU (C****ONTIGO, Linkin Park )**

* * *

CAPITULO 9: Apasionado. 

_"Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia,_

_y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, _

_del mismo modo que se consumen _

_el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz_." 

Contemple el silencio y por un largo tiempo la pira de fuego arder frente a mis ojos, evocando en mi memoria aquel verso de William Shakespeare una y otra vez.

Al fin había comprendido el significado de sus palabras.

El conocimiento había iluminado mi razón, mientras revivía el sabor de aquel beso en mis labios.

La mente de Bella era un laberinto sin salida en el cual hasta la persona más sana perdería la razón. Ella me desquiciaba de una forma animal, que me llevaba al límite de la cordura.

Es que su actitud y sus acciones, simplemente, no eran lógicas.

-Yo no podría vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existieras… eres todo para mi.

Cerré nuevamente el espacio entre los dos. Podía sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío.

Me perdí en esa sensación embriagadora. Estaba aturdido.

De pronto desaparecieron todos mis miedos.

Tome su rostro, mirándola fijamente al tiempo que decía en un hilo de voz.

-Te amo -y luego bese sus labios.

Gemí vergonzosamente cuando note que su sabor no había cambiado en absoluto. Por puro instinto, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos y la apreté más contra mí.

Intensifique el beso, deleitándome en mi propio gozo, suplicando a Dios no separarme de su boca nunca.

Sin embarro, yo mismo terminé el beso para acariciar sus labios con mi lengua.

Reaccione cuando sentí su cuerpo tensarse bajo mi agarre y la solté de inmediato. Bella puso distancia entre nosotros dos, dándome la espalda, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

_Eres una bestia- _me regañe a mi mismo.

No había medido las consecuencias de mis actos. Había sido atrevido, imprudente y egoísta una vez más.

-Edward…-gruño apretando los dientes y se giró dándome el frente. Sus ojos estaban -aventure por su color negro- llenos de furia.

-Lo siento….-me disculpe, aunque la parte más egoísta de mi persona se deleitaba por ser débil. Clave los ojos en el suelo, avergonzado por la lucha que se desataba en mi interior-No….no debí…disculpa mi atrevimiento.

-Edward –rugió de nuevo.

Levanté la cara resignado. Si quería golpearme, me lo merecía por estúpido.

Centre la mirada en su rostro y lo que vi…lo que vi simplemente no tuvo precio.

El deseo gritando en sus ojos era algo impagable, innombrable.

Algo fuera de este planeta.

Igual que el seductor ronroneo que brotó de su garganta, formulando mi nombre.

-Edward…

No supe en que momento sucedió, pero los dos rodamos sobre la hojarasca y la tierra húmeda, totalmente entregados en un beso lleno de urgencia y necesidad mutua.

Un beso que terminó cuando acaricié con mis labios y en un suave roce la piel de su cuello.

-Edward –ronroneo nuevamente en mi oído, mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre mis cabellos y su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío, en forma sugestiva.

¿O era eso lo que yo estaba imaginando?

Me aparté un poco para contemplar su rostro. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y la suplica dibujada en el rostro.

-Bella….

Gentilmente, liberé su cuerpo de la prisión de sus prendas una a una, deleitándome con la imagen de piel desnuda….una imagen que había añorado por años.

Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos nuevamente, con una necesidad que casi dolía.

Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo haciendo lo mismo, sin romper la conexión de nuestro beso. Nuestras caricias se intensificaron.

Nuevamente me separé un poco para ver su rostro, en cuanto mi mente reparo en un detalle.

Aquella noche, la toqué lleno de miedo, asustado por cometer un error y acabar con su vida por puro accidente.

Era humana, cálida, suave…

Frágil...

Desee con todas mis fuerzas haber sido humano, para que mi solo contacto no pusiera su vida en peligro. Para no tener que luchar contra el monstruo que moría de ansia por su sangre.

Quería poder disfrutar de ella y que ella disfrutara de mí sin reservas.

Ahora, para cualquier humano, su solo roce sería frío; pero para mi era increíblemente suave y cálido.

Bella era como yo, así que no existía el peligro de que la lastimara. Ella ya no temblaría de frío al sentir mi piel y yo no tendría que contenerme de nuevo.

Podría liberar la pasión reprimida por más de 10 años.

Recorrí nervioso con la yemas de mis dedos la longitud de su piel, tan nueva y diferente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Sentí un calor intenso bajar por mi espina dorsal cuando Bella emitió un sonido bajo y sensual cuando llegue mi mano llego a su vientre.

La sensación me abrumó por completo.

Volví a besarla con devoción, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi ser.

Baje y subí lentamente por todo su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos y caricias hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

Su lengua saludó a la mía, regalándome una caricia que me desquició por completo.

Una de mis manos viajo desde su cadera hasta su pierna y ahí se detuvo.

Dudé un poco.

Volví a buscar sus ojos para saber si ella también quería esto.

-Edward-murmuró casi imperceptiblemente.

Enrosqué la mano entorno a su pantorrilla y la subí hasta mi cadera. Después, entré suavemente en su interior y me perdí de nuevo en la pasión de su dulce entrega. 

* * *

¿Como es que ahora, estaba aquí, regodeándome en mi propia miseria?

Alimentando el dolor en mi corazón muerto.

Nunca pedí el don con el que había sido maldecido.

Constantemente evadía al resto del mundo – a veces hasta a mi propia familia -por ser testigo mudo sus secretos.

Un chismoso invasor de su privacidad.

Hubo muchos cosas que no quería saber y que, sin embargo - a mi pesar- escuchaba.

Era irónico lo que pedía esta ocasión. Mi único deseo era ser capaz de adentrarme dentro de una sola mente y comprender el significado de sus acciones.

No sé si la complejidad de su personalidad se debía a que era una mujer –por que estamos de acuerdo en que la mayoría de las mujeres, sino es que todas, son complicadas - o simplemente por que se trataba de esa mujer en específico.

Simplemente no la comprendía.

Me estaba volviendo loco. 

* * *

Bella caminaba de un lado a otro, levantando su ropa. Cegado por la pasión, la había arrojado quien sabe donde.

Mientras se ponía su última prenda, una sencilla, pero delicada blusa de manta blanca con bordados étnicos, mi mente revivió cada detalle de nuestro encuentro.

Agite la cabeza incrédulo.

Comencé a vestirme, al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre ello.

Siempre había juzgado a Emmett y Rosalie por la intensidad de sus relaciones físicas y por sus pensamientos después de aquellos encuentros, refunfuñando como el anciano gruñón que debería a estas alturas.

Estaba celoso. Sentía envidia por que yo estaba lejos de comprender la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro.

Pero, ahora, en este preciso instante, quería correr, reír, gritar por la felicidad casi abrumadora que aún corría por todo mi ser.

El adolescente hormonal y descontrolado que había reprimido por décadas, se había desatado en mi interior y me exigía ir donde Bella y arrancarle la ropa para volver a perderse en ese circulo vicioso.

_No tengo remedio_ –hablé conmigo mismo.

Me reí por lo bajo al notar su cabello enmarañado y lleno de hojas secas.

Fue entonces que analice su rostro.

No había expresión alguna en él.

-¿Bella? –pregunté sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Ella detuvo su tarea y mordió su labio inferior ansiosa, reflexionando sobre algo.

Suspiro profundamente, enfoco su mirada en mi rostro y luego bajo la cara, con una expresión que reconocí de inmediato.

El horror me asaltó.

¿Estaba ella arrepentida?

-Esto no debió pasar…-dijo con un tono firme y decidido que me dejó pasmado.

-Pero…

-No se como pudo suceder…pero fue un error…

_¿Error?_

_¿Desde cuando amarla era un error?_

_¿Estaba ella lúcida?_

-No digas eso. Para mi…-dudé en las palabras pero al final, sonriente las solté sin tapujos -para mi fue increíble…

-Lo siento mucho…pero esto no va a funcionar…así que mejor olvida lo que pasó…

Repentinamente estaba más que molesto. Estaba furioso.

¿Como podía cambiar su estado de ánimo tan de repente?

_Contrólate._

-¿Olvidarlo? –me acerque a ella y la tomé del rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a verme -Nos amamos, tenemos una hija, ya no tengo que pelear conmigo para no matarte cada cinco minutos…Nadie en la familia volverá a ser un peligro para ti… ¿Por qué no habría de funcionar?

-Nos hemos hecho mucho daño…

Tenía razón y a la vez estaba equivocada.

El único responsable de todo era yo.

-Se que no tengo perdón por haberte abandonado, pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlo, cada día de mi vida lo dedicaré a ti y a nuestra hija…a ganarme su perdón y te prometo, que nunca más las dejaré.

-Eso lo se.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté confundido -¿Cuál es el problema?

Meditó un instante antes de responderme y cuando lo hizo, sus palabras salieron apresuradas, atropelladas e intensas recordándome sus tiempos como humana.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó –dijo, mientras me miraba desesperada-Cada instante que esté junto a ti…estaré reviviendo todo lo que mi bebé y yo vivimos, todo lo que tuvimos que enfrentar solas y te odiaré por ello.

Solté su rostro, mientras bajaba el mío intentando ocultar de sus ojos, la tristeza que sentía al escuchar aquello,

Pero era lógico.

-Se que es difícil, pero déjame intentarlo…déjame reparar el daño que te hice.

-No quiero que lo intentes…-insistió con voz lenta y segura -no funcionará y de todas formas ¿qué explicación le darías a tu compañera?

-No tengo compañera.-gruñí-No hubo nadie después de ti.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

_Necia._

-Trataré de todas formas…-replique retomando la conversación. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

-No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Edward. Reneesme es tu sangre y nunca te negaré que te acerques a ella... Me ha suplicado por años que la trajera a Forks

Jadee al escuchar la decir eso. No me lo esperaba.

-¿Ella quería conocerme?

-Si…ella no hacia otra cosa que preguntar por ti en los últimos meses…se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo imaginándote…-suspiro evocando ese recuerdo, pero de inmediato recobro su compostura - Además estaba aburrida de esa vida de nómadas que llevábamos en Sudamérica y sinceramente yo también.

Sonreí ante la idea. Mi hija quería conocerme, tanto como yo, desde que me enteré de su existencia, hasta que Bella rompió mi burbuja de cristal.

-Pero quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa: no esto promoción de paga 1 y llévate 2. Yo estoy incluida en el paquete. – dijo de nuevo con aquel desdén extraño y anormal que me hería profundamente y agregó –Tendré que soportarte por ella.

Tomo sus zapatos del suelo y con un gesto de tranquilidad e indiferencia se sentó sobre una roca y comenzó a atarlos, mientras todo mi mundo se derrumbaba por dentro.

¿Soportarme?

¿Cómo podía decirme eso?

¿Cómo después de lo que vivimos?

-¿Qué le has dicho sobre mi? –giró sus ojos hacia confundida por mi pregunta.-Me refiero a Reneesme...-le explique -¿Qué sabe ella de mi?

-Sabe que eres su padre…

-Además de eso- insistí.

-Nada. Le dije que nosotras habíamos tenido que huir de Victoria antes de que regresaras de un viaje y que por eso no estabas con ella.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Si le hubieras dicho la verdad, no tendrías que "soportarme" ni un minuto más –refute molesto-Ella me odiaría y te evitarías todo este sufrimiento.

-El odio es un sentimiento doloroso y vil que no deseo que Reneesme lleve sobre sus hombros. ¿No te basta con que yo te odie por las dos? ¿Quieres que ella sufra también?

-No. No quiero eso.

-Vaya.-musito con un ápice de ironía -Gracias por tu generosidad,

La terquedad que antes había considerado un rasgo encantador de su personalidad me había sacado de mis casillas.

Aquel gatito que se creía tigre, se convirtió en algo mucho peor.

En algo como yo.

Irónica, insensible y descarada.

-De nada-dije mientras resoplaba por la nariz y apretaba los puños.

-Hay que ir con los demás…necesito contarles algo.

-Ve tu…quiero estar solo….

-Como quieras –contestó ajena y desapareció entre los árboles, dejándome completamente solo. 

* * *

Analizando nuevamente la situación, me percate de algo que Bella había dicho y que no había notado hasta ahora.

Ella había dicho "Tu compañera"

¿Eso seria entonces?

¿Creería ella que había alguien más en mi vida?

¿Sería esa la razón por la cual se mantenía alejada de mí?

_"No tengo compañera. No hubo nadie después de ti"_

Era verdad. No hubo nadie después de Bella.

Para nosotros, los condenados a esta vida inmortal, el amor era como una bendición y una maldición: llegaba y se quedaba para siempre.

Esa era la razón por la que cuando un vampiro perdía a su compañero, buscaba por todos lo medios vengarse o acabar con su vida.

Esta existencia había sido, por necesidad una eterna medianoche para mi. Todo cobro un sentido cuando Bella apareció y entonces supe que nunca podría ser capaz de amar a otra persona.

No hubo otra mujer para mí, ni humana, ni inmortal….

A menos que…

_Tanya._

Bufe cuando recordé la principal razón por la que me obligue a dejar a mi familia, cuando estuvimos en Denali.

Aquel incidente no podía volver a repetirse. Había sido un error imperdonable sembrar falsas ilusiones en Tanya, por que era una buena persona, con una pasión equivocada, pero buena persona a fin de términos.

Un inocente beso. Eso fue todo.

Me retiré en cuanto sucedió y le ofrecí disculpas, para dejar claro que su amor no era correspondido.

Pensé que había quedado claro, pero Tanya era una persona muy necia.

Estuvo detrás de mí, siguiéndome el rastro hasta África. En cada lugar en el que buscaba establecerme se aparecía ella, "para terminar con lo que había empezado" según decía.

Y de inmediato comenzaba a buscar la forma de meterme en su cama.

Tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para perderla en el camino y al fin recobrar un poco de paz.

Por ello, me vi obligado a comunicarme menos y por periodos escasos con la familia.

¿Qué sabia Bella sobre ese incidente?

Solo lo sabía Alice y eso fue por que lo vio en sus visiones, pero nadie más lo sabia en la familia.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabia?

Me devane los sesos buscando una explicación hasta que la vocecilla de mi consciencia me habló en un susurro.

_Carmen. Eleazar. _

¡Claro! Por eso me habían preguntado mis razones para abandonar a Bella, por eso preguntaron si la quería aún.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…_

Debería encontrar la forma de remediar este terrible mal entendido.

Con este descubrimiento, vinieron a mí, dos emociones distintas e intensas.

La primera fue alivio.

Ahora, me era más que clara la razón por la cual Bella me rechazaba de esa forma.

Las mujeres son pasionales, intensas en sus emociones y en sus rencores, así que lo que ocurría con ella era que estaba celosa.

Tenía celos.

Mi tonta Bella.- me reí.

En este momento, podía entender el conflicto que había en sus ojos. Ella me amaba intensamente, pero estaba celosa por pensar que hubiera podido estar con otra persona como estuve con ella. Eso era lo que lo había sentido en sus besos y sus caricias.

Pasión y necesidad mutua.

Reclamación.

Posesión.

Entrega.

Nunca podría mirar a otra mujer, de la forma en la que yo la miraba a ella.

Si aclaraba las cosas, entonces no tendría pretexto para alejarse de mí.

Bien, ahora tenia que hacer caso de mi otra emoción.

Temor.

Camine a paso humano hacia la casa, reflexionando como abordaría el tema, teniendo en claro un detalle.

Por el momento, no era prudente que tocara ese punto.

Ella estaba muy susceptible. Al menor intento de mi parte, me arrancaría la cabeza como lo había hecho con Zafrina. Tendría que andar con cuidado, ser cauteloso.

Avanzar poco a poco.

Pero quería tanto que ella comprendiera que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, aparte de nuestra hija, que la desesperación me consumía por dentro.

Solo tendría que esperar.

Miré de nuevo hacia la pira de fuego y recordé el rostro de Reneesme.

Mi pequeña y hermosa hija. Mi milagro hecho persona.

También ella era importante.

Era necesario… que digo necesario… ¡Era vital que recuperara el tiempo perdido con ella!

Si jugaba bien las cartas que me habían tocado, quizá a través de ella podría crear un puente entre su madre y yo. De ese modo no tendría que renunciar a ninguna de las dos.

Si conquistaba a Reneesme, recuperaría a Bella.

Sonreí feliz por las posibilidades.

Me detuve cuando noté el cambio del aroma en el ambiente. Había llegado sin darme cuenta, al frente de la casa. Podía escuchar las voces de todos.

Abrí la puerta y Alice saltó sobre mí de inmediato, jalándome hacia la cocina.

_¡Edward!¡ Estoy tan feliz! –chilló en mi cabeza- ¡Ella es hermosa y perfecta!_

Estaba eufórica, vislumbrando compras de fin de semana y un guardarropa infantil tamaño monstruo

-Tranquila. Te va a explotar la cabeza. –reí cuando me saco su pequeña lengua.

-Le va a encantar…-me soltó y corrió a los brazos de Jasper, quien me sonrió extasiado con la misma visión del resto de la familia.

La imagen de aquella pequeña niña devorando animadamente un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Mire alrededor. Siempre pensé que aquella, era demasiada casa para nosotros. Lo cierto, es que ahora nadie más cabía en la cocina de Esme.

Ella y Carlisle estaban sentados observando con atención a Reneesme. El apretó cariñosamente su mano, mientras ella sonreía extasiada.

Jasper estaba de pie, recargado a un lado del refrigerador, con Alice recargada en su pecho. El ambiente me decía que estaba tranquilo y que la herida en el brazo de la pequeña no lo había incomodado ni por un instante. Estaba pavoneándose internamente, muy orgulloso de su autocontrol.

Por otro lado, Emmett dejaba que el dedo largo y puntiagudo de Rosalie depositara pequeñas pringas de merengue en su rostro, que ella misma retiraba con un beso.

También ahí estaba Bella…

Bella peinaba el cabello de la pequeña con su mano una y otra vez, mientras esporádicamente se dirigían una mirada comunicativa y silenciosa.

_Que bueno que preparé pastel el día de hoy-_dijo una voz mental, que reconocí como la de mi madre.

Todos los días, ella había hacia algo de comer y lo dejaba a unos metros de la casa, con la intención de que los chicos que integraban la manada no pasaran hambre, mientras nos vigilaban.

Solo Esme haría algo como eso.

Los Quileute, siempre desconfiados, no probaban bocado alguno a pesar del dolor que el hambre les provocaba. Además, el líder de la manada, Leah Clearwater, había dado la orden, de modo que nadie la desobedecía. Era el Alfa y nadie podía desobedecerla.

Claro que siempre hay una excepción a la regla.

Fue aquel chico, el miembro más joven de la manada llamado Seth, el que un día se acercó a probar un bocado. Su hermana lo había castigado por quedarse dormido en una de las guardias y lo hizo doblar turno, para que aprendiera.

Pero la desconfianza no pudo más que su hambre.

Desde entonces, por extraño que pareciera, aquel gesto se transformo en una costumbre entre los dos.

Seth llegaba todos los días y aceptaba gustoso la comida que Esme preparaba con una extraña devoción.

Ella había estado feliz toda la mañana, cuando a través de la ventana vio cuando al chico sonreír y tomar el trozo de pastel.

Eso llamó mi atención.

Seth tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos, que Reneesme.

¿Qué estarás pensando ahora? –musite en voz baja.

El brazo fuerte de Emmett cayo sobre mis hombros, mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con rasgar la piel de su rostro embarrado de merengue.

"Felicidades, papá."-dijo con su pensamiento-"Deberíamos ir a celebrar su nacimiento aunque hayan pasado 10 años… ¿Qué te parecen un par de osos pardos y un puma?

Tosí, tratando inútilmente de ahogar mi carcajada. Solo a Emmett se le ocurrían comentarios como esos.

Me giré hacia el con curiosidad cuando su mente quedo repentinamente en blanco.

Jasper nos miró con expectación. Sabía cuando Emmett tramaba algo.

"Aunque estoy un poco decepcionado por que no fui un hermano modelo ¡Caramba Edward! Solo tu embarazarías a Bella a la primera, ¿Que nunca hablamos sobre cómo cuidarte?"

Le gruñí entrecerrando los ojos.

-Más te vale correr, Emmett-cantó Alice divertida mirando hacia el futuro-Lo digo en serio.

_-Pero si yo solo dije la verdad…-y agregó mentalmente –"¿No sabes que son los preservativos? ¿Acaso nunca viste Dawson´s Creek?"_

_-Emmett…-sisee furioso siguiéndolo por la sala._

_-Vas a morir…-cantó de nuevo Alice. Su visión estaba solidificándose._

_-Paz hermano…-aludió Emmett levantando las palmas de sus manos al frente._

_-Yo te voy a dar paz…_

_-¿No vas a matarme enfrente de tu hija o si?_

_-Autodefensa no es homicidio._

_-Mamá..._

_-No sé lo que habrás pensado –dijo en tono sereno y reprobativo - pero seguro tú te lo buscaste._

_-Rose…_

_–Aachhh Emmett…¡Me acabo de pintar las uñas! –contestó mirando su manicure –Defiéndete tu solo._

_-Alguien por favor…_

_-¡Corre, Emmett, corre!-chillo Alice saltando eufórica._

_Lo perseguí alrededor de los sillones de la estancia y luego a la salida de la casa. Todos fueron detrás de nosotros, divertidos por la persecución que había emprendido contra mi hermano. Los ojos de Emmett bailaron de un rostro a otro hasta que se detuvo en el de mi hija._

_-Bella… Nessie…-imploró repentinamente. Me quedé en shock._

_¿Nessie? ¿La había llamado Nessie? ¿El monstruo del lago Ness? ¿Con eso comparaba a mi hija?_

_-¡Emmett! –bramé furioso y me agazapé frente a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse del nombre de mi hija?_

_-¿Tú que dices bebé?- Pregunto Bella a mis espaldas. _

_Me gire para ver su reacción. Ella tomó a Reneesme entre sus brazos y levanto su pulgar como en la época de los romanos. Un semblante siniestro se trazo en su rostro._

_-¿Quieres que le dé al grandote?_

_Los grandes orbes de la niña viajaron de mi rostro hacia el de Emmett y de vuelta al mío. Levantó su pulgar imitando a su madre y lo bajo de inmediato, indicando la ejecución._

_Las risas de la familia no se hicieron esperar._

_"Pequeña traidora" –chilló mi hermano emprendiendo la huida hacia el bosque._

_Corrí detrás de él, pero antes me detuve un instante. Miré una vez más a la jocosa niña que se reía en los brazos de su madre y recordé otro pasaje de Romeo y Julieta._

**_Más vale morir por su odio que prolongar la muerte sin tu amor._**

Suspiré esperanzado y luego fui tras mi hermano 

* * *

¿QUIEN SE MERECE UNA MORDIDITA? 


	10. Acechado

**Bueno... en vista de que vamos a tomarnos un puentezote por las festividades de TODOS LOS SANTOS he decidido actualizar antes para de disfruteís del capitulo el fin de semana.**

**Gracias por sus reviews...**

**Disfruten de los placeres de la vida, chicas ...pero recuerden... nada con exceso todo con medida..eh?**

**Matta ne!**

**Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, al igual que sus personajes...( en sentido teórico, por que en el práctico Edward y jacob son propiedad nuestra)**

* * *

_El frio viene corriendo a través de mi piel_

_buscando una manera de llegar a ti_

_A través de la tormenta_

_te vas…_

_Renunciando a tu hogar…._

_Te vas…_

_Dejando todo lo que conoces…_

_No estás sola…_

_Con los brazos en alto extendidos hacia el cielo,_

_Con los ojos como ecos en la noche,_

_Escapándote del infierno que has tenido que pasar…_

_Silencioso tu…"_

**NOT ALONE (NO ESTAS SOLA, LINKIN PARK)**

* * *

Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego…

otros dicen que en hielo.

Por lo que yo he probado del deseo

estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego.

Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera

creo que conozco lo bastante el odio para decir que,

en cuanto a destrucción, también el hielo es grande y suficiente.

**(Robert Frost).**

Caminaba a paso lento entre la penumbra de la noche, disfrutando el aroma del bosque y la luz de la luna llena. El cielo - por extraño que pareciera - lucia despejado. Ni un solo ápice de nube borrascosa amenazaba la claridad de las estrellas.

Por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba extrañamente en paz conmigo mismo.

Por fin volvía a sentirme completo.

Al menos en el sentido espiritual, por que en el sentido mas práctico, aun quedaban situaciones por resolver.

Cuentas por saldar…

Malentendidos por aclarar….

Pero me ocuparía de eso después. Estaba demasiado feliz ahora, regodeándome en mi propia burbuja de dicha personal, que lo demás francamente, pasaba a segundo término.

Bella estaba de regreso…y teníamos una hija.

Reneesme.

Nessie.

…

Emmett idiota.

Cualquier hombre en mi lugar se hubiera quedado en casa, disfrutando de su hija…conociéndola y ganándose su cariño…

Un padre normal hubiera hecho eso…

Desde luego, el concepto de normalidad no era aplicable en cuestión de vampiros.

En vez de disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia, de la presencia de Reneesme y tratar de ganar puntos con Bella, me había pasado toda la tarde persiguiendo a mi hermano hasta los límites entre el Bosque Nacional de Gifford Pinchot y el Monte Hood, en el otro estado.

Entre el chiste de los condones y el apodo que había dado a Reneesme sentí que perdía el control…pero ahora, que estaba calmado y en control de mi mismo, no pude evitar sonreír solo ante el recuerdo.

Emmett podría ser todo lo fuerte que quisiera, pero yo era mas rápido. Además, mis sentidos eran más eficaces al tiempo de cazar…leía cada uno de sus movimientos antes de que los realizara y eso me daba una ventaja considerable sobre su fuerza bruta.

Por ello, una vez que le di alcance, le propine una patada fuerte en el trasero que lo envío directito y sin escalas hacia Oregón. Mi hermano voló por lo aires y aterrizo de bruces sobre un montículo de nieve. Se levanto de inmediato, en una curiosa rabieta infantil al tiempo que yo me doblaba de la risa.

- Maldición Eddie… ¡es me dolió!...-reclamó desde al otro lado de la línea llevándose ambas manos a los glúteos.

-Eso y mas te mereces por hablador…-refuté – De todos los estúpidos apodos que te he escuchado decir, este fue el peor…. ¿Como pudiste, pedazo de idiota? ¿Acaso eres ciego o que te pasa? ¿No viste lo que Bella hizo con Zafrina? ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza a ti también?

-Naaaa…- respondió agitando la mano como si eso restara importancia - Solo tú estás molesto. Bella no dijo nada, seguramente le encanto…siempre se reía de mis bromas ¿Sabes?

Bufé, rodando los ojos.

-Quisiera que te hubiera escuchado decir en voz alta lo que pensaste antes…

-¡Lo de los condones es verdad y tu lo sabes! – se defendió -Eso lo podía esperar de cualquier idiota, como Mike Newton… pero tú…con dos carreras en medicina…es ilógico…¡El colmo!

-¡Emmett! –exclamé tratando de contener mi ira. Apreté el puente de mi nariz e inhalé una y otra vez -Yo no sabia que nosotros SI podíamos tener hijos…

-Esos son pretextos para justificar tu falta de cuidado…- e imitando la voz de Esme agregó- Ahora tendras que casarte con ella.

Y Emmett me tuvo justo donde quería.

En mi época, el matrimonio era la base de la sociedad…todo funcionaba bien, porque las relaciones eran simples, sin complicaciones…pero yo no tuve tiempo de fantasear con aquello. Aún en mi última noche de humanidad, en medio de aquellas espantosas convulsiones a causa de la fiebre, mis expectativas de vida seguían siendo regresar a casa con la gloria de la guerra sobre los hombros…

No había tenido tiempo para enamorarme.

Ya en esta vida inmortal, pase muchas noches observando el anillo de Elizabeth Masen preguntándome si acaso existía alguien para mí en este mundo…o si quien debía ser mi compañera había muerto años atrás…lamentándome por estar solo y resignándome a mi destino.

Que equivocado estaba.

Mi compañera…mi alma gemela aun no había nacido.

Hasta antes de la fatídica noche de su cumpleaños, mientras observaba a Bella dormir, acariciaba su mano imaginándome el anillo de mi madre en su dedo anular…sumergiéndome en la miseria por ser incapaz de hacerla mi esposa...

…pero ahora…nada podía impedírmelo.

MI atención se centro de nuevo hacia Emmett cuando su mente quedo por un instante un blanco. Su estridente carcajada retumbo en el aire, haciendo vibrar las ramas de los àrboles y asustando a los animales.

-¡Pero que tino tienes, hermano! –dijo sosteniéndose de un tronco -No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado una segunda vez…con la mala suerte que tienes hubieras duplicado a tu hija y en vez de una tendrías dos…- y murmuró mentalmente –"Dos pequeños monstruitos del lago Ness"

-Emmett….-sisee –Te juro…una palabra más y la próxima patada te mandará de visita a México…

-Ufff… ¡Pero que carácter!

-Y trata de no provocar a Bella…no quiero que ella y Rose tengan conflictos… ¿entiendes?

-Hummmm… ¡que interesante!-murmuró con una idea en la cabeza.

¡Maldición! Yo y mi gran bocota

-Me pregunto….

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo…!

Rodeé los ojos y volví a aspirar, apretando los puños. Rosalie y Bella, enfrascadas en una batalla. Sacudí la cabeza, previendo las posibilidades.

Me estremecí cuando Emmett comenzó a preguntarse por quien apostaría Jasper.

-Ni se te ocurra sugerírselo...-gemí furioso al ver en su mente como se regocijaba internamente apostando contra mi otro –no menos enfermo y adicto al juego – hermano.

Si Jasper acariciaba la idea tanto como Emmett, estaría seguro de su cooperación para propiciar el encuentro.

-Pero que aburrido eres… ¿a poco no tienes curiosidad? –cuestiono con ojos de inocencia.

Sentí la mala semilla germinando en mi cabeza. La visión de Bella furiosa y completamente salvaje estaba lejos de asustarme. Todo lo contrario…verla luchando contra la amazona había sido estimulante…muy muy estimulante…

Había dejado a mi imaginación volar libremente…recordando nuestro encuentro en el bosque….

Al instante me golpee mentalmente, furioso por mis pensamientos.

-No… no tengo curiosidad. Te lo advierto Emmett…México –enfatice lentamente en son de amenaza -… ¿recuerdas?

-Ni hablar…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y agregó mentalmente.

"Lastima. Hubiera sido la pelea del siglo…"

Por un instante, la imaginación de mi hermano fue lo bastante fuerte para envolverme en su fantasía. Sabia a la perfeccion como era Rose… una autentica máquina de matar, letal y veloz…capaz de asesinar sin misericordia…

Inclusive Jasper la consideraba una digna rival para si mismo.

No pude evitar compararlas en mi mente…Bella había corrido con suerte. El factor sorpresa –la presencia de los lobos –había distraído a Zafrina y en ese momento había perdido la batalla.

No quería imaginar el resultado de tal confrontación.

Bella mas Rosalie mas rencor mas provocación…no era una buena suma.

Seguimos andando, mientras mi hermano continuaba dándole vueltas a la misma idea. Estaba a punto de propinarle otra patada, cuando el peculiar aroma de oso pardo flotando en el aire hizo respingar la nariz de Emmett, que me miró con un gesto suplicante y ansioso.

-Ve y diviértete…-dije con un asentimiento.

Emmett se hecho a correr feliz de la vida, a la expectativa de tener una lucha digna antes de deleitarse con la sangre de aquel animal, olvidándose de aquello.

* * *

Estaba acercándome a la casa, cuando el hediondo aroma a hombre lobo me pico la nariz, trayendo a mi mente los recuerdos de aquellos días en que Efrain Black y mi padre sellaron el pacto que marcaria nuestra existencia para siempre.

Los Quileute eran fieles a sus costumbres… celosos guardianes de sus secretos.

Desde el primer instante en que mi familia pisó Forks, nos relacionaron con los "Frios" de sus leyendas, sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo éramos o no, guiados por su instinto de supervivencia supongo. Efrain encomendó entonces a los miembros de su manada, que mantuvieran los ojos puestos sobre nosotros, vigilando cada paso que dábamos.

Esperando la oportunidad para evidenciar nuestra monstruosa naturaleza ante los ojos de los humanos.

Interiormente me sentí culpable. Se suponía que yo debería estar siempre a la expectativa de cualquier rumor o pensamiento peligroso…

La tarde en que fuimos pillados en nuestra cacería, había estado distraído. Repasaba en mi mente, la 5ta sinfonía de Beethoven una y otra vez intentando mantener a raya los pensamientos "románticos" de Emmett y Rosalie.

Estuvo a punto de desatarse una lucha feroz entre nuestros clanes…una lucha en la cual seguramente ninguno de nosotros, llamase lobo o vampiro, hubiera sobrevivido.

Carlisle entonces mostro al Jefe de los Quileute que éramos diferentes…vampiros vegetarianos…

Una vez convencido de ello y a cambio del respeto hacia su territorio, se firmo un acuerdo de silencio que convenía a ambas especies…ignorarnos mutuamente, respetando nuestro espacio…

Pasó más de medio siglo para que Bella cambiara también eso.

Nunca en la vida hubiera imaginado a vampiros y hombres lobos peleando mano a mano y con un propósito en común: el respeto por la vida humana.

Justo cuando me acercaba a la casa, el aroma se hizo mas desagradable. Pero no solo era el aroma a licántropo…en el ambiente también olía a vampiro…a cenizas de vampiro…

Entonces puse más atención.

El sollozo infantil, seguido por un torbellino de pensamientos de repulsión y furia me dejo estático por un momento.

-Ella escapo…-dijo una voz ronca dentro de la casa.

A velocidad inhumana, subí las escaleras del pórtico, pero antes con el rabillo del ojo pude ver dos enormes lobos custodiando los alrededores.

Ocho pares de ojos me taladraron en cuanto aparecí en la sala. Sé que debería haber preguntado por las heridas ya cicatrizadas en el cuerpo y rostro de la familia…por sus ropas hechas jirones…

Era lo correcto…pero no pude hacerlo…

Sentí las piernas flácidas y sin fuerzas…y me quede sin habla…

-Hijo…

Una parte de mi cerebro sabía que mi madre estaba llamándome pero no puse atención…porque mi atención estaba centrada en la forma en que Bella mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás a Reneesme en un intento vano por calmarla, al tiempo que Jacob acariciaba su espalda reconfortándola.

Todos permanecieron en silencio… de alguna forma se habían dado cuenta de la manera en que fulminaba con los ojos la mano de Jake sobre la espalda de Bella.

El aroma a sangre me saco de mis cavilaciones…mis ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia en vendaje en la rodilla de mi hija.

-¿Le paso algo? – pregunte conteniéndolas ganas por arrancarle el brazo al lobo. Carlisle me contesto.

-Un raspón…nada grave…-dirigió una mirada a Bella, apretando su mano y murmuró–Lo que si debe es tomar un calmante.

-¿Quieres leche, cariño?…- murmuro mi madre cuando Bella asintió. Reneesme soltó un sí muy bajo. Rosalie corrió rápido a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de leche.

"¿Dónde demonios estabas sanguijuela?"

Dirigí mi vista hacia el dueño de aquella "voz". Jacob Black. Me dirigió una mirada rápida y apretó los dientes, endureciendo la expresión, volviendo a ignorarme por completo…centrando su atención en mi hija, quien le correspondía totalmente.

Carmen ya me lo había dicho. La magia de la impronta tenía como característica principal, el ser correspondida por la otra persona.

Recordé que desde el vientre de su madre, Reneesme ya se había apoderado de la voluntad de Jacob y nada podía hacer al respecto.

¿Por qué Bella no rechazaba aquel gesto? ¿Por qué mi hija lo amaba tanto?

La envidia recorriendo por mi congelado cuerpo de pronto tuvo un significado.

Celos…yo tenía celos…celos del cachorro salvaje…Genial…

¡Cuánto deseaba arrancarle la cabeza con mis propias manos!

Di un bufido, enterrando el deseo en lo profundo de mi gélido corazón, haciendo caso omiso a mis instintos.

Hacerle daño a Jacob Black era hacerle daño a mi propia hija…

-Los perseguimos por toda la frontera - prosiguió Sam con su relato- pero los perdimos cuando entraron al agua…

Brinque de rostro en rostro en busca de una explicación. Había estado tan concentrado en mis propias emociones que no había prestado atención. Todos los pensamientos a mi alrededor eran un mar de confusión…no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

Ya había visto en la mente de los Quileute que había logrado alcanzar a aquella vampiresa caníbal y darle muerte…

¿Por qué estaban todos preocupados? ¿A quién se refería Sam? ¿Por qué hablaba en plural?

¿Quiénes? ¿A quienes se refería?

Los grandes ojos de mi hija comenzaron a cerrarse mientras pequeños espasmos y quebrados sollozos escapaban de sus labios. El cansancio finalmente la estaba venciendo.

Y entonces, tuve que aferrarme fuertemente a la pared, evitando gruñir, cuando Alice evoco las imágenes en su memoria.

Esa flama de fuego salvaje revoloteando con el viento era inconfundible.

Un gruñido retumbo dentro de mi pecho formulando su nombre, al tiempo que crispaba los puños, furioso.

-Victoria…-sisee a Alice en tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible.

* * *

-¿Cómo se llama esta?

Reneesme señalo con su diminuto dedo la flor que mi madre plantaba en su jardín. Carlisle estaba a su lado, ayudándole a seleccionar las semillas. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron un instante y se sonrieron en complicidad.

-Se llama Jazmín –contestó Esme cortando un capullo, que colocó gentilmente sobre la palma de su mano. Ella acercó la flor a su nariz e inhaló profundamente.

Abrió los ojos conmocionada.

-O cheiro é delicioso (Su aroma es delicioso) – dijo con un acento portugués casi nativo.

Esme dejó salir una risa y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente. Carlisle pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de mi madre y con la otra mano, acaricio el cabello de mi hija.

-Cheira tão bom quanto o seu (Huele tan bien como tu)–murmuro amorosamente.

Bella observaba la escena desde las escaleras del pórtico con satisfacción. Tras un suspiro profundo se sentó, abrazándose las piernas con ambos brazos, cuando Emmett apareció en el jardín con la camisa hecha jirones y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

-¡Pero mira nada mas que fachas son esas! –reclamó Rose furiosa.

-Lo siento bebé…me desvié del camino para tomar un pequeño tentempié.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Edward? –pregunto con disimulo, mirando de reojo a Bella con quien había evitado hablar todo el día.

-Por ahí… - se encogió de hombros y agregó sonriendo a la niña –¡Hola Nessie!

Rosalie rodó los ojos y tirándo de su oreja, lo llevó hacia el interior de la casa, para obligarlo a cambiarse de ropa.

Alice se acomodó junto a Bella. Permanecieron en silencio, viendo como mis hermanos regresaban con una pelota e invitaron a Reneesme a jugar. Jasper apareció en escena, sus ojos brillaron con aquella misma expresión infantil que ocupaba Emmett

-Es perfecta…- murmuro Alice visiblemente extasiada mientras la risa jocosa de mi hija adornaba el ambiente, llenándolo por completo.

-Es lógico…- Bella descanso su barbilla en las rodillas y agregó encogiendo los hombros – supongo que se parece mucho a tu hermano… Lo único que ella heredó de mi fue mi torpeza y atracción al peligro…

-Lo bueno…-admitió Alice con los ojos puestos en la niña – es que es mitad vampiro…

-Lo es…pero también es humana… todo lo que siempre odie de mi naturaleza fue mi fragilidad…- dijo con voz desesperada -Hoy pude haberla perdido, Alice…

Mi hermana frunció la boca disgustada. Sabía que Bella tenía razón, pero lo que menos necesitaba era sentirse culpable. Volvio de nuevo la mirada hacia la niña y agregó con cortesía.

-También tiene tus ojos y tu rubor…

Rosalie arrojó la pelota un poco más lejos. Reneesme se apresuró a alcanzarla, pero su pie se engancho con una piedra y cayó de golpe sobre sus rodillas. Emmett se acercó hacia ella y la levantó entre sus brazos.

Mi padre corrió rápidamente a auxiliarla, con Esme pisándole los talones. Bella se incorporó al instante, pero Alice le sujeto de la muñeca, cuando Jasper les indicó que se mantuvieran en su lugar.

-A Jasper…- pregunto con voz dudosa –¿ya no le molesta el aroma de la sangre?

-Te sorprendería el nivel de autocontrol que tiene ahora…créeme….tu hija no corre peligro aquí…

Rosalie corrió dentro de la casa y regresó con el maletín de Carlisle en la mano, en tanto Esme consolaba a la pequeña y Jasper eliminaba la sensación de dolor, mientras era curada.

-Tenías razón.-admitió mi hermana- Es tan torpe como tú…

-¡Ja ja ja! – Bella rió histérica y agregó -… Muchas gracias, Alice

Ambas volvieron a sentarse. Mi hermana dudó un instante y vislumbró el futuro. Cuando vio lo suficiente, se acercó a Bella y se recargó sobre su hombro, como en aquellos tiempos de su mortalidad.

-Perdóname...-dijo con un sollozo contenido.

Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos breves instantes. De inmediato correspondió, con el mismo gesto, recargando su cabeza con la de mi hermana, suavizando su rostro y entrelazando sus manos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…-dijo pacientemente -tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso.

-Si hubiera respetado tu deseo de no celebrar tu cumpleaños, todo hubiera sido diferente…Estaba tan feliz, que no puse atención en el futuro…

-Quizás si…quizás no…-admitió Bella –De todas formas, no tienes la culpa. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y punto. No hay vuelta de hoja…Nadie cambia lo que esta escrito…

-Gracias…

El rostro de Alice se paralizó repentinamente. Un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de mi hermana, estremeciéndolos a todos.

-¡Jasper!

Bella jadeo, intuyendo lo peor…pero su expresión cambio en cuanto aquella chica apareció entre los árboles, secundada por otros vampiros, cuyos ojos relucían sedientos.

Mis hermanos se agazaparon de inmediato.

La figura de Victoria apareció detrás de ellos. Dirigió una mirada hacia Bella y otra hacia la niña y dejó entrever una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que su señalaba a todos con su dedo.

-¡Mátenlos!

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Esme tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, quitándola del alcance de una mujer ataviada en un gastado traje de ejecutiva con las medias rotas. Otro vampiro salió a su paso y se enfrasco con él, en una lucha por la reclamación de la sangre de Reneesme.

Un chico, con la pinta de haber sido un drogadicto en su vida humana se arrojo sobre ellas con un gruñido feroz, pero esta vez fue Emmett quien lo tomó por el tobillo y tras girarlo un par de veces, lo arrojó con fuerza sobre otros que se aproximaban amenazantes.

Alice se movió con gracia y velocidad. Dio alcance a dos mujeres chocando sus cabezas al instante, convirtiéndolas en polvo.

Jadeo cuando una visión tomo forma en su mente.

A velocidad vampírica, se lanzó detrás de un hombre que se aproximaba amenazante a la espalda de Jasper- quien estaba concentrado descuartizando vampiro tras vampiro con agilidad envidiable – y le arrancó la cabeza en un solo movimiento.

Carlisle y Rosalie montaron una defensiva feroz contra un grupo de vampiros que avanzaba mas organizado, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

Bella llegó hasta Esme y brincó sobre el vampiro que ya las había acechado, arrancándole la cabeza de un solo golpe. Mi madre le entrego a la niña, quien se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y apretaba los ojos.

La imagen me era familiar. Había visto la misma escena en la memoria de Jasper infinidad de veces….trague ruidosamente.

Neófitos.

Victoria había creado un ejército de neófitos…para terminar con la vida de Bella y mi hija.

Victoria, tomó el rostro a aquel vampiro que lideraba su ejército y con una expresión dulce, se acercó a su oído murmurándole.

-Riley…-dijo –…tengo hambre…quiero que me traigas a la niña...

Gruñí al observar la visión que Alice tuvo en aquel momento.

El escalofriante brillo en los ojos de Victoria, producido por la sangre de Reneesme y de repente todo se volvió negro…

-Carlisle…-gritó mi hermana -¡sácalas de aquí!

Carlisle emprendió una rápida carrera y tacleó a dos neófitos, abriéndoles camino a Bella y Esme, quienes se adentraron en el bosque.

Repentinamente, una chica saltó sobre mi madre. Bella se detuvo, con el debate interior dibujado en el rostro, pero fue Esme quien decidió por ella.

-Vete de aquí Bella…

-Pero Esme…-gimoteó.

-Saca a tu hija de aquí…

Bella apretó los ojos y dio vuelta para continuar con la huida, avanzó tanto como fue posible antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se detuvo abruptamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Se había quedado sola.

Repentinamente, cuando se disponía a correr Riley apareció frente a ella. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del vampiro.

-Después de tanto tiempo… -siseo con suficiencia -…al fin nos volvemos a ver…Bella…

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando otro siseo la detuvo. Victoria saltó desde un árbol, bloqueando su paso…

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto divertida, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

La mirada de Bella fue de uno a otro, mientras apretaba más fuertemente a Reneesme contra su pecho con la angustia asomando en sus ojos.

El vampiro gruño con los dientes al desnudo y los ojos brillando de sed. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás para tomar impulso y entonces se abalanzó sobre ellas...

Bella cerró los ojos esperando el final…

Un rugido feroz la obligó a mirar de nuevo…entre ella y Victoria…un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo le arrancaba el brazo a Riley.

* * *

-Estábamos huyendo de ella, cuando nos topamos con las amazonas…

Abrí los ojos y dirigí mi rostro hacia Bella quien peinaba los cabellos de mi hija con ternura y también ahí escondida, una profunda preocupación.

Ahora, la rabia en los pensamientos de Jacob Black tenía sentido para mí. Había dejado solas y desprotegidas a Bella y a mi hija, por jugar con Emmett.

–Creí que ella se había aburrido al fin, que ya se había dado por vencida…pero la muy…- apenas pudo contener un improperio -…maldita….-soltó con un siseo feroz-…estaba observando la función detrás del telón…esperando el momento preciso para atacarnos…

-Edward, hay más de los nuestros con ella…-dijo Alice con vehemencia.

-¿Cuántos? – pregunté haciendo una pinza con los dedos sobre mi nariz.

-Quizá veinticinco…quizá menos…

Abrí los ojos repentinamente asustado.

Bella me miró por un instante y cuidadosamente fue soltando uno a uno los dedos que Reneesme, en su inconsciencia había engarrotado en su blusa. Cuando termino, se incorporó y se la ofreció a mi madre.

-¿Esme…podrías?

Esme la tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos y la acuno en su pecho, mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño. Rosalie le siguió como una sombra, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que había acondicionado para ella.

En el trayecto, Jacob extendió su brazo para alcanzar la mejilla de Reneesme y dejó una caricia casi imperceptible, como si se tratara de un copo de nieve.

Bella mantuvo la mirada gacha, en una expresión que me pareció la de un animal herido.

Tuve que luchar contra el instinto.

Quise poder acercarme a Bella y expresarle mi consuelo tal y como lo hacía Alice con Jasper, depositando suaves besos sobre sus heridas de combate, antiguas y recientes. Pero tuve la impresión de que sus heridas no eran físicas…sino en el alma.

Dio un suspiro profundo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Debí haberles advertido. Esto ya había sucedido antes…-explicó lentamente – En Sao Paulo…Victoria ya nos había encontrado…

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa. Apreté los dientes conteniendo la rabia en mí…

La familia completa casi fue destruida por aquel ejército…en tan solo unos minutos.

¿Cómo había escapado ella de los neófitos?

Miramos en silencio a Bella, temiendo preguntar, hasta que la curiosidad venció a Jasper.

-¿Cómo escapaste?

-Con ayuda de un semivampiro… 

* * *

**¿Quién se merece una mordidita?**


	11. Celoso Primera Parte

**Ohaio!**

**Chicas! Tendre que dejar de actualizar por un par de semanas por cuestiones de trabajo (ya sabes, necesidades de servicio)**

**No se pongan tristes! Les dejo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Me vuelvo loca cuando leo sus reviews, de todo corazón mil gracias!**

**Pasen por mi nueva historia CRIMINAL y dejen su mordidita ok?**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer…pero las locuras que ocurran son alucines mios.**

**Matta ne!**

* * *

_EN ESTA DESPEDIDA NO HAY SANGRE,_

_NO HAY COARTADA._

_PORQUE ME HE ARREPENTIDO_

_DE LA VERDAD DE MILES DE MENTIRAS._

_ASI QUE DEJA QUE LLEGUE LA COMPASIÓN,_

_Y LO LIMPIE TODO…LO QUE HICE._

_LO ENFRENTARÉ YO MISMO,_

_PARA CRUZARME CON AQUELLO EN LO QUE ME CONVERTÍ._

_ME BORRARÉ A MI MISMO,Y ME LIBRARÉ DE LO QUE HICE_

**WHAT I VE DONE** (LO QUE YO HICE, LINKIN PARK) 

* * *

_Me preguntaba si… bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú._

_Bella vaciló._

_Y en su momento de vacilación vi el futuro con más claridad de la que Alice jamás había visto._

_La chica tal vez aceptaría la pregunta silente de Mike, o tal vez no, pero de alguna manera, algún día, ella le diría sí a alguien. Ella era adorable e intrigante, y los hombres humanos no reconocían estos hechos. Cualquiera que ella eligiera de esa muchedumbre de admiradores, o si ella esperaba hasta ser libre fuera de Forks, el día cuando ella diga si llegaría. Vi su vida a través de mis ojos —universidad, una carrera… amor, matrimonio._

_La vi junto a su padre, con un hermoso vestido blanco, su rostro sonrojado de alegría mientras caminaba hacia el altar al compás de la marcha de Mendelsohn._

_El dolor fue mayor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes._

_Un humano tendría que estar al borde de la muerte para sentir ese dolor, y no lo sobreviviría. Y no solo era dolor, sino una rabia absoluta._

_La furia se arqueó contra mi cuerpo. Aunque ese insignificante, estúpido chico no fuera el que Bella escogiera, anhelaba destruir su cráneo con una sola mano y dejarlo como recordatorio a quien se atreviera invitarla en el futuro._

* * *

La mezcla de jocosas melodías y estridentes risas infantiles; las serpentinas y faroles de papel pendiendo sobre interminables guías a lo largo de las calles; las luces destellando en el cielo como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y el aroma a manzanas, dulce de membrillo y piñón enmarcaban un perfecto escenario.

Algún carnaval en Sudamérica.

La niña señalo con su dedo al algodonero que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellas, a lo que Bella asintió sonriente, sacando un par de monedas de su bolso de mano.

Un pequeño surco apareció en el entrecejo de su hija, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

¿Azul o rosa?

Mirándola trastabillar desde aquella banca, Bella evoco el recuerdo de su embarazo, mientras inconscientemente su mano viajo hacia su vientre. Habían pasado más de 7 años desde aquel terrible 14 de septiembre y la decepción todavía la carcomía por dentro, quemaba su interior como veneno corriendo por su sangre.

Su memoria la traicionaba haciendo eco de aquellas palabras que habían marcado su corazón como acero ardiente.

"Será como si nunca hubiera existido"

Se obligo a si misma a tragar la ponzoña acumulada en su garganta.

Su madre de había advertido infinidad de veces sobre lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la ilusión del primer amor.

Sin embargo, la advertencia de Rene se había quedado corta.

Cuando Edward se marcho de su lado, el sentido de la vida había escapado por la ventana junto con él. Siguió viviendo como se lo prometió… pero ciertamente no existía. La felicidad que tanto había acariciado, entonces lucio como lo que había sido. Un engaño. Un cruel y espantoso engaño.

Nunca fue buena para él, siempre lo supo… pero que el mismo Edward se lo dijera en su propia cara fue un golpe duro del que simplemente era imposible recuperarse.

Se sentía desilusionada, traicionada… utilizada…

Y entonces, como si una luz hubiera salido de la nada, descubrió lo que parecía imposible. Estaba embarazada y su mundo volvió a girar de nuevo…

Dentro de ella, crecía un ser que era carne de su carne… sangre de su sangre.

Y también de él.

Aquella promesa que Edward le había hecho con voz fría y ojos despiadados en el bosque no tendría valor nunca más, por que se quedaría con ella para siempre.

Reneesme era suficiente motivo para seguir ó a enfocar los ojos sobre su hija…

Suaves caireles cobrizos rebotaban sobre sus hombros. Mejillas del color del durazno adornaban su rostro de porcelana… Observo como repetidamente, sus labios se contraían en una sonrisa torcida ante la idea de degustar el sabor del azúcar.

¿Cuándo lo olvidaría si ella sonreía de la misma manera que su padre?

Cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Ser un vampiro tenia sus ventajas. Desde esa distancia, por un momento se dejo perder en el efluvio de su hija. El perfecto equilibrio entre flores y miel que la tranquilizaba. Avidosa, inhalo nuevamente y entonces el horror la asalto.

En medio de todos aquellos aromas, un efluvio en particular la impulso como un resorte de su lugar y de inmediato estuvo de pie junto a su hija. La tomo entre sus brazos y se adentro a la plaza pública, repleta de personas, lo más rápido y humano que pudo avanzar.

El tintineo de las monedas cayendo de la mano de la pequeña y su sollozo hirieron el pétreo corazón de Bella, pero no podía detenerse…aquel aroma a canela, mirra y anís se hacia más potente conforme avanzaba. De repente, se detuvo en medio de la plaza con un feroz siseo que erizo la piel de Reneesme.

Un hombre de facciones perfectas, piel marfileña y cabellos del color de la noche las observaba con curiosidad y gesto precavido.

Bella lo reconoció de inmediato.

Lo había visto varias noches atrás, en su trabajo. Desde aquella vez, el regresaba y la observaba en silencio noche tras noche, hasta que Bella salía de aquel lugar con su hija en brazos antes de despuntar al alba. Así fue por un tiempo, hasta que un día simplemente dejo de ir.

Bella creyó finalmente se había aburrido de observarla y lo dejo pasar como un incidente sin importancia.

Aquella noche, había decidido no ir a trabajar. La eterna joven madre procuraba proteger la humanidad de su hija hasta en los detalles más simples, así que aprovecho para llevarla a la feria de un pueblo cercano.

¿La había seguido hasta ahí? ¿Con que propósito?El cielo se tiño de colores, mientras el estruendo de los cohetes y fuegos artificiales disfrazaban el feroz gruñido que broto del pecho de Bella Swan.

Había ocasiones, como esta, en que odiaba profundamente a Edward por haberla abandonado.

¿Dónde demonios estaba cuando su hija corría peligro?

El repiqueteo desbocado del corazón de su hija le mantenía en su sitio, pese a que tenía los sentidos listos para cazar. Al menor movimiento y le arrancaría la cabeza al desgraciado.

La mirada airada que dirigió al vampiro hizo que este frunciera el entrecejo.

Entonces, el sentido del olfato de Bella captó otro aroma…uno peculiar… Una combinación extraña….

Distinguió un tamborileo a sus espaldas y se giró lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una imagen que la hizo trastabillar como en sus tiempos de humana.

Un joven de piel bronceada, hermoso y largo cabello negro como el azabache y ojos del color de la madera de teca estaba de pie observándolas con la misma expresión curiosa del otro vampiro.

Era humano. Eso era lo que le decía aquel corazón batiendo como alas de colibrí y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Pero su belleza, era inhumana…inmortal….vampírica.

-Mi hombre es Nahuel…-una sonrisa amable se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba a ella lentamente –y ese de ahí, es mi padre. Joham. 

* * *

Ni las pesadas respiraciones de los licántropos, ni el murmullo mental de la familia, ni el feroz golpeteo de la lluvia podían apartar mis ojos de su rostro. Ella tenía la mirada ausente. Había tanta nostalgia en sus recuerdos que de repente me sentí ansioso.

¿Qué estará pensando ella ahora?

-¿Qui….quieres decir que ese chico…- carraspeo mi padre, con ojos desorbitados – era …como Reneesme? –

Un jadeo colectivo surgió cuando asintió en respuesta.

¿Hay mas como ese fenómeno?

De entre todas las reacciones habidas y por haber, aquella en particular me enfado por completo.

A pesar de la distancia, reconocí de inmediato el ladrido mental de Leah Clearwater. Ella se encontraba afuera, de pie, en medio de la feroz tormenta, escuchando a distancia la conversación de la familia a través de la mente de Sam Ulhey.

La mente de la manada era algo único, difícil de explicar. Incluso para mi, que leía casi todo el tiempo la mente de los demás… escucharlos a ellos era algo hipnótico.

Fantástico y atemorizante al mismo tiempo.

Cada uno en su propio espacio, y a la vez como una comunidad. Desde luego, eso tenía sus inconvenientes. No había secretos entre ellos.

Aunque tampoco era que necesitara ver a travós de ellos. Leah Clearwater no tenia inconveniente alguno en demostrar su aversión hacia los Cullen. En aquella sola oración, pude distinguir el ápice de odio que aun guardaba la líder de la manada contra los Cullen por ser lo que somos y contra Bella Swan por ignorar sus advertencias…

Pero más aún… contra mi hija.

_"¡Lárgate de aquí, Leah!"_

Sonreí internamente al percatarme de que no solo yo la estaba pasando mal. Jacob Black estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener su furia contra los pensamientos mordaces de su líder.

_"¡Salgan de ahí de inmediato! Habrá consejo con los ancianos."_

Sam hizo una seña a Jacob, quien negó con los brazos aun temblando de furia, ignorando olímpicamente el mandato del Alfa. Entonces, el chico Ulhey al ver su negativa se retiro en silencio, mientras Jacob se imaginaba a si mismo arrancándole una pata a Leah.

Apreté fuertemente los labios evitando una risa.

¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, sanguijuela? –me bramo mentalmente, al ver mi inútil intento.

-Bella –interrumpió una voz, era Alice- ¿Por qué estaban siguiéndote? 

* * *

-No queremos hacerte daño…-explicó Nahuel acercándose lentamente hasta Bella, quien lo miraba con ojos como de plato –Solo queríamos conocerlas.

-¿Qué eres tú? –musito, mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo al chico.

-Lo mismo que esa pequeña que llevas contigo… -el otro vampiro la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y declaró-…Es tu hija… ¿no es cierto?

Bella asintió liberando un poco su agarre sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña, para que esta pudiera girar su rostro. Ambos hombres la miraron con alegría al reconocer sus rasgos.

-"Esta" no es obra tuya…-murmuro Nahuel con tono de burla que para Bella no paso desapercibido.

-Claro que no. Te dije que a "ella"… –señalo este a Bella -…no la recordaba.

-No puedes recordarlas a todas –contrario..

-Por su puesto que si…yo recuerdo a todas…-reafirmo el otro petulante -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Bella…mi nombre es Bella.

Joham le señalo con un ademán elegante el camino, mientras sus ojos borgoña brillaban a manera de suplica.

-¿Puedes acompañarnos Bella? Queremos mostrarte algo.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás, negando imperceptiblemente. Fue entonces que Nahuel le ofreció su calida mano con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Nuestras intenciones son las mejores. Te lo juro.

No sabía por que, pero a pesar de que apenas le conocía, la voz de aquel muchacho le brindo la confianza suficiente para seguir.

Caminaron a través del gentío guiados por Joham, hasta unas calles empedradas y silenciosas.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? –cuestiono el vampiro en un tono de voz suave y cariñoso, mientras dejaba una suave caricia sobre el cabello de la niña.

La pequeña miro a su madre en busca de una respuesta aprobatoria.

-Reneesme –dijo con voz de campanillas cuando Bella le sonrió.

-Bueno Reneesme…me parece que tú querias uno de estos ¿o no? –al instante, movió las manos a velocidad inhumana y le entregó a la pequeña un algodón de azúcar muy curioso.

Mitad azul, mitad rosa.

Profundos hoyuelos se enmarcaron en el rostro de la niña, quien tomó la golosina con ojos expectantes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cumpliré 7 en octubre.

Caminaron unas calles más y entonces se detuvieron.

Una casa antigua con grandes puertas de madera de roble se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Joham llamó a la puerta, haciendo uso de una curiosa argolla de hierro cuyo diseño hubiera estremecido a Bella en sus tiempos de humanidad.

Pudo distinguir un par de pisadas acercándose.

Dos mujeres de facciones hermosas aparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta y sonrieron al instante. Hermosas, pálidas y frías.

-Mi señor…-susurró una de ellas, mientras se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies ofreciéndole los labios.

Joham beso tiernamente a una y luego a otra, atrayéndolas a ambas bajo sus brazos y se adentro en la casa. Nahuel rodó los ojos, haciendo un ademán común del siglo pasado para darle paso a una dama.-Después de usted, señora.

La situación tan extraña incomodó visiblemente a Bella, mientras atravesaba el patio de aquella casa con los ojos puestos en el vampiro que abrazaba a las mujeres.

En eso estaba, cuando un número considerado de risas infantiles capto su atención.

Al abrir la puerta de la estancia principal, Bella observo incrédula lo que había ante sus ojos.

Alrededor de 15 niños de belleza extraordinaria y pálida piel, que jugaban entre sí.

Había también, algunas mujeres que sonrieron a los recién llegados.

-¡Padre!-exclamó una chiquilla de hermosos ojos verdes, que se arrojo al instante a los brazos de Joham.

De inmediato se desato una revolución.

Algunos niños corrieron hacia el vampiro arrojándose sobre sus piernas para tirarlo y apostársele encima, en medio de risas nerviosas.

-Ellos son mis hermanos, Bella.

-¿Todos ellos? -cuestiono al tiempo que depositaba a su hija en el suelo.

-Cada uno.

-¿Y las mujeres? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

-Son las esposas de mi padre…

Bella trago ruidosamente al observarlos con detenimiento. Eran tan parecidos entre si y a la vez también, tan diferentes. Pero lo que definitivamente no podía creer era que tantas mujeres convivieran en la misma casa y compartieran al mismo hombre.

¿Para que la había llevado Joham ahí?

-A esta no la conocía.

Una de aquellas mujeres, con evidente y descarada curiosidad analizaba el rostro de Reneesme, una y otra vez comparándolo con el de su compañero, lo cual provoco que Bella siseara en advertencia.

Una sinfonía de gruñidos y siseos dejo en silencio por completo aquella casa.

-Claro que no la conoces, Carolina… -sentenció el vampiro - Sé amable con las visitas.

La mujer frunció el ceño y dando media vuelta se adentro en los pasillos, refunfuñando con las demás mujeres pisándole los talones.

Bella comprendió entonces a que se había referido Joham cuando dijo que a ella no la recordaba.

-Creo que debería retirarme.

-¿Pero por que?Bella respiro hondo y cansinamente agregó.-No se lo que estés tramando, se lo que te imaginas sobre mi… pero no me convertiré en una adquisición más para ti. ¿Es que no te basta con tener 9 mujeres en la misma casa?

Nahuel, dejo salir una atronadora carcajada, mientras Joham abría los ojos consternado y se llevaba una mano al pecho con gesto ofendido.

-No te traje aquí para que seas mi concubina…

-¿Entonces? -pregunto confundida.

-Nahuel quería que las trajera hasta aquí.

La joven guío la mirada hacia el chico que se mantenía recargado en la pared con la nostalgia asomando en sus ojos.

-Mi madre no tuvo la misma suerte que tú… -explico el chico con tristeza -No se quien te transformo o bajo que circunstancias concebiste a tu hija… pero se que debió ser difícil. No deberías ir sola por el mundo con tu hija… no mientras tengan un lugar aquí.

Bella lo miro con consternación.

¿Le estaba ofreciendo quedarse… formar parte de aquella extraña y numerosa familia?

_¡Mami!_

La voz mental de Reneesme la hizo girar los ojos hacia un punto de la habitación. Su hija sonreía ampliamente, mientras jugaba con los otros niños. Ninguno huía de ella como lo hacían los humanos.

_¡Quiero quedarme!_ -suplico con ojos esperanzados.

Bella no pudo decir que no. 

* * *

-Me sentí tan extrañamente feliz en aquella casa de locos, que no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo pase a su lado. Incluso, mi hija cambio un poco, sonreía y hablaba más.

_"No es que hable mucho ahora"-_ dijo Jasper en su pensamiento.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No es que hable mucho ahora…-coincidió Emmett.

Le recrimine con la mirada.

_"Lo siento, Eddie"_

Bella encogió los hombros con aire de decepción.

-Ella no acostumbra dirigirse a las personas a menos que ellas le hablen primero.

-Parecia que estaba muy a gusto con nosotros…

-Por que ella sabe quienes son… -explico delicadamente -…y lo que son… -mordió suavemente su labio, con gesto ansioso y prosiguió con su relato - Los niños humanos eran más frágiles que ella… menos listos… Reneesme siempre estuvo un paso adelante y eso acarreo que la rechazaran incontables veces. Los hijos de Joham eran diferentes… iguales a ella… por primera vez, mi hija tuvo con quien jugar sin miedo a lastimar a nadie. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que la vi sonreír durante ese tiempo. -Bella sonrió más para si misma -. Incluso, las mujeres del aquelarre que tanto me habían rechazado en un principio se convirtieron en mis hermanas y aunque Joham se desaparecía por varios meses, Nahuel asumía el mando de la familia y nos brindaba protección y cuidado… Fue él quien me explico todo acerca de los niños semivampiros, lo que me permitió comprender mejor la forma en que se desarrollaba mi hija. Todo estuvo bien durante ese tiempo.

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y apreté los dientes.

Sentí germinar la semilla de la envidia en mi interior y convertirse en una enredadera que me carcomía la tranquilidad. En su tono de voz, pude distinguir la devoción que le guardaba a aquel chico y no solo eso. La sola mención de su nombre había arrancado una sonrisa boba de sus labios.

En mi fuero interno me repetí a mi mismo, que era el agradecimiento lo que hablaba por ella… pero algo muy en mi interior me dijo que había mas ahí de lo que decía.

El colmo, es que no solo yo había notado aquello. La voz mordaz del perro me hizo girar los ojos hacia su dirección.

_"Parece que al fin se olvido de ti, sanguijuela."_

Si. Jacob Black me miraba desdeñosamente, feliz por haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo. Le dirigí una mirada envenenada que lejos estuvo de aminorar su ímpetu.

_"Si no me crees, pregúntale, chupasangre. Apuesto que ella no lo negara."_

Solté mis brazos y le mostré los dientes, soltando un gruñido bajo.

¡_Tranquilo, hermano!_ – me ordeno Jasper con la mente.

Inhale un par de veces llevando una pinza al puente de mi nariz. No quería imaginarme eso.

¿Seria acaso que ella me había olvidado?

Tal vez.

Y lo peor es que me lo merecía.

¿Dónde estuve yo cuando me necesitaba?

Pero aquello no había sido mi culpa del todo….de haber sabido sobre su existencia, jamás la hubiese abandonado.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí con vergüenza la mirada contrariada de Bella sobre mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió después?

Bella pestañeo un par de veces y algo en su expresión cambio por completo ante la pregunta de mi padre.

Recargo la espalda sobre la pared, con las manos a los costados. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y en un rápido movimiento se cubrió la cara tratando de acallar los sollozos.

Jacob se acerco en un santiamén y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Jasper le mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

Los diminutos dedos de Alice se enterraron en la piel de mi brazo con fuerza, mientras mi padre me sostenida del otro brazo.

-Contrólate…-murmuro Carlisle en tono muy bajo y agrego mentalmente -"Ha sido demasiado para un solo día"

Volvi mis ojos hacia Bella nuevamente. La escena era de lo mas devastadora. Por un lado veía sufrir frente a mi a la persona mas importante de mi existencia… y por el otro, la veía siendo abrazada por mi peor enemigo.

Sisee furioso, clavando mi atención en sus brazos apestosos rodeando a mi Bella.

Su voz ahogada me saco por un momento de mi lapso de estupidez. Tan poderosos eran los sentimientos humanos que había guardado en mi pétreo corazón, que tarde un poco en volver a poner atención en lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto…-sollozo ella contra el pecho del perro, quien acariciaba su espalda y peinaba sus cabellos apaciblemente.

-Tranquila Bells… nada sucederá te lo juró… -prometió solemne.

Es que simplemente no podía soportarlo…Yo debería ser quien cuidara de ella, quien consolara sus penas y celebrara sus alegrías. A mi es a quien debería buscar para desahogar sus penas… deberían ser mis dedos quienes acariciaran sus cabellos y mis brazos los que le brindaran su protección y su yo.

"Edward. Sino te controlas, te sacare por la fuerza"- sentencio Jasper, obligándome a despegar los ojos de aquella escena -"Hay mucho dolor en ella ahora" -finalizo con una gesto de amargura.

Inhale profundamente una vez mas… pero mi poco control se fue por el caño al leer en la mente de Jacob, lo que estaba por suceder.

-Déjenme a solas con ella -murmuro el perro, llevándome al limite de mi paciencia.

-Eso ni lo sueñes…-bramé completamente fuera de mi, forcejeando para liberarme del agarre de Alice. Los brazos de Emmett y Jasper me detuvieron antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

La ola de calma que recorrió mi cuerpo, me hizo sentir desfallecido y poco a poco, sentí como cada uno de los músculos de mi monstruosa humanidad perdian fuerza.

Mire de reojo a Jasper, quien me reprocho mi reacción.

_"Te lo advertí"_

-No! -rugí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo.-No me obligues Eddie- advirtió Emmett con tono siniestro, mientras Carlisle iba al encuentro de Esme, quien apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras con la preocupación asomando en su rostro.

De inmediato hizo una seña indicando que me subieran. Emmett le levanto en vilo, como si fuera un niño pequeño y cuando me di cuenta, entro a una habitación cuyo aroma a flores de jazmín y miel me relajo aun mas.

-Ponlo junto a la niña.

Mi hermano me deposito suavemente a un lado de mi hija, quien dormía placidamente, mientras Rosalie velaba su sueño.

Mi hermana me dirigió un gruñido con toda su reprobación por mi conducta.

-Me las pagaras…-musite furioso, por sentirme tan humillado, al contemplar el rostro de Jasper quien evitaba reir ante la situación.

_"Claro… después de que controles a la bestia."_

Uno a uno, mis hermanos y mis padres salieron de la habitación, dejándome a solas con mi hija.

Suspire derrotado.

Gire los ojos hacia ella y con gran esfuerzo, levante la mano para dejar una caricia sobre su mejilla. S

u pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración acompasada. Estaba profundamente dormida. Sus labios temblaron levemente y se contrajeron en una curiosa mueca, al tiempo que se acurrucaba a mi lado, buscando mi cobijo.

Un sonido parecido a campanillas de viento salió de sus labios y de haber tenido corazón, este hubiera saltado dentro de mi pecho lleno de felicidad.

-Papá -murmuró con una sonrisa.


	12. Celoso Segunda Parte

**Ohaio!**

**Chicas! No pude evitar la tentación. Aquí les dejo el 12avo. Capitulo.**

**La verdad esta cada vez más cerca. No me ahorquen plis..**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sos maravillosas todas ustedes. Mil gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer…pero las locuras que ocurran son alucines mios.**

* * *

_"ARRASTRÁNDOSE EN MI PIEL_

_ESTAS HERIDAS / ELLAS NO SANARAN_

_EL MIEDO ES COMO YO CAIGO_

_CONFUNDIENDO LO QUE ES REAL_

_HAY ALGO DENTRO DE MI QUE ME TIRA BAJO LA SUPERFICIE_

_CONSUMIENDO / CONFUNDIENDO_

_ESTA FALTA DEL MISMO CONTROL_

_YO TEMO QUE ES INTERMINABLE"_

**CRAWLING (ARRASTRANDOSE, LINKIN PARK)**

* * *

_Mike Newton era el más sorprendente de mis tormentos._

_¿Quién habría imaginado que semejante genérico y aburrido mortal podría ser tan fastidioso? Para ser justos, debería sentir un poco de gratitud hacia el molesto chico más que con los otros, él mantenía a la chica hablando. _

_Aprendí mucho de ella en estas conversaciones —todavía estaba completando mi lista— pero contrariamente la ayuda de Mike en mi proyecto solo agravaba las cosas. _

_No quería que fuera Mike quien guardara los secretos de la chica. Yo quería hacerlo. _

_Ayudó un poco que él no notara los pequeños detalles, sus pequeños resbalones. Él no sabía nada acerca de ella. Él creó una Bella en su cabeza que no existía —una chica tan genérica como él mismo. _

_Él nunca observó el desinterés y la valentía que la separaban del resto de los humanos, nunca escuchaba la anormal madurez de sus palabras. Él no percibía que cuando ella hablaba de su madre, ella sonaba como si hablara de una niña y no de lo importante —amor, indulgencia, un poco de diversión y protección. Él no escuchaba la paciencia en su voz cuando tenía que fingir interés en sus historias y nunca imaginó la amabilidad tras esa paciencia. _

_Por medio de las conversaciones con Mike, era capaz de añadir la más importante de sus características a mi lista, la más reveladora de todas, tan simple como rara. Bella era buena. Todas las otras características eran agregadas —amable y desinteresada y adorable y valiente— al hecho de que ella era una chica buena._

_Este provechoso descubrimiento no hizo que me encariñara con el chico en absoluto. _

_La manera posesiva de cómo él miraba a Bella ¬—como si ella fuera una adquisición la cual ganar— me provocaba casi tanto como las vívidas fantasías con ella. Él se estaba convirtiendo en su confidente, con el tiempo, parecía que ella lo prefería por sobre quien él consideraba sus rivales: Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, e incluso, esporádicamente, yo mismo. _

_Él se sentaba enfrente de nuestra mesa en Biología y antes que la clase empezara, charlaba con ella, disfrutando de sus sonrisas. Sonrisas solo de cortesía, me recordaba a mí mismo. _

_Al mismo tiempo me imaginaba empujándolo a través de la clase y estrellándolo contra la pared más lejana… probablemente eso no lo dañaría de una manera fatal…_

* * *

La calidez que desprendía el frágil cuerpo de Reneesme trajo recuerdos de la época humana de su madre. Cerré mi abrazo entorno a ella, acercándola más hacia mí y enterré mi rostro en su coronilla.

El efluvio que desprendía su cabello era perfecto, la mas equilibrada mezcla de miel y flores de jazmín.

Me separe un poco de ella, para poder contemplarla a través de los halos de luz lunar que atravesaban la ventana.

La piel de porcelana de su rostro… sus mejillas del color de los duraznos… la hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras dormia…

De no ser por aquel corazón revoloteando en su pecho como alas de colibrí pensaría que su existencia se trataba más de un mero sueño.

Bella y yo, unidos en algo aun mas grande y precioso…nuestro amor hecho persona.

Jamás había sido tan feliz. De haber sido humano, en cuanto susurro aquella palabra, me hubiera entregado al llanto como un adolescente.

_Papá._

La apretuje suavemente contra mi pecho, con el deseo de no dejarla escapar nunca.

Me había equivocado con su madre terriblemente y eso ya no tenía remedio. Pero no lo haría con ella. Destinaría cada segundo del resto de mi existencia para protegerla y no me bastaría con ello.

-¿Te sientes mejor?Aquello fue dicho casi en un susurro, pero gracias a que los vampiros poseemos un oído muy sensible, pude escucharlo a la perfecció realidad me cayo como un balde de agua fría. Quise golpearme por haber sido tan bruto. Me había comportado como un imbécil, cegado por los celos.

Celos…

¿Cómo eran capaces de vivir los humanos con este sentimiento?

La ira retorciéndote las tripas, carcomiéndote por dentro como una bacteria asesina…el veneno recorriendo por las venas como fuego salvaje. Los celos son una maldición.

-Lamento haber reaccionado así…-contesto otra voz, suave como murmullo de viento.

-No tienes por que disculparte…

-Las cosas fueron muy difíciles…creí que podría hablar de ello…pero….-sollozo-fue horrible…

Los sollozos ahogados volvieron ha hacerse presentes de nuevo.

La impotencia me lleno de nuevo y me ahogue en ella por unos instantes, hasta que la pequeña y frágil figura de mi hija se removió entre mis brazos.

Enfoque los ojos en ella, descubriendo como su frente se crispaba. Acaricie su espalda y le susurre algunas palabras de cariño, hasta que la tensión desapareció de su rostro.

Me obligue a permanecer tranquilo. Tal vez mis emociones perturbaban su sueño.

Busque rápidamente la mente del cachorro salvaje, para cerciorarme de que Bella se encontraba bien.

Estaba de pie frente a una ventana, mirando hacia el exterior.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi? –dijo sinceramente -Jamás te juzgare…

Bella suspiro y relajo su postura. Lentamente dio media vuelta para encararlo. La angustia que gritaba en su rostro, la ansiedad la hacían ver mayor.

-Antes que otra cosa, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa…por haberte alejado de Reneesme…

Jacob se tenso, al igual que yo. ¡Tranquilo! Me ordene estrictamente.

-No tenemos que hablar de ello…-Si, si tenemos –replico ella con gesto de enojo y necedad tan característico en ella.

_¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil, Bells?_

Yo secunde su pensamiento de inmediato. ¿Acaso no comprendía que no era conveniente provocarlo?

-De acuerdo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos y apretando la mandíbula fuertemente –Explícame entonces por que me engañaste Bells…me hiciste ir a la reserva a sabiendas de que era una mentira…para llevarte a la niña de mi lado.

-Era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? –una carcajada histérica retumbo en el pecho del licántropo, mientras se desplazaba como león enjaulado por la estancia Cullen. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su furia. - Tú sabias lo que me ocasionaría estar alejado de ella… ¡Me volví loco de dolor!

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama, cuando me llego el pensamiento de Alice.

_"No bajes. Ella estará bien… Jasper trabaja en ello."_

Me debati internamente. ¿Cómo podía dejar sola a Bella con el lobo? El era peligroso.

_"Si vas ahora, solo empeoraras las cosas" _–insistió.

La tensión desapareció poco a poco. Sentí un poco de pena al imaginar el enorme esfuerzo de mi hermano por controlar las emociones en aquella casa.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que sucederá cuando mi hija crezca?

Jacob entorno los ojos hacia Bella incrédulo. Negó imperceptiblemente, mientras yo soltaba un jadeo.

_"Ay Dios. No puede estar hablando en serio…"_

-Jake. Reneesme algún dia crecerá…será un adulto… me preocupa el futuro de los dos.

Apreté los dientes en cuanto Bella pronuncio aquello. El rostro de Jacob Black palideció por un instante. Esto era de lo que hablaba Carmen. La preocupación que continuamente atormentaba a Bella

El heredero de Efraín Black trago saliva ruidosamente, bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-Las leyendas… dicen que el objeto de nuestra impronta si…siempre corresponde a….

-Deja las leyendas a un lado, Jake…-lo interrumpio -no es eso lo que estoy preguntándote ¿Ya pensaste que va a pasar después…con la descendencia?

Gire los ojos hacia Reneesme quien yacía profundamente dormida entre mis brazos. Apenas es un bebé por todos los cielos. Yo apenas estaba conociéndola…

_"¿Hijos…? ¿Hijos míos y de Reneesme?"_

-Son cosas en las que no te has puesto a pensar… ¿verdad? Mi hija es mitad "vampiro", mitad humano…y tu eres licántropo…

La mente de Jacob Black era un torbellino de emociones. Por un lado negaba la existencia de un sentimiento como ese…pero por el otro, sabia que estaba destinado a sentirlo… el amor por mi hija.

Desde tiempos ancestrales, licántropos y vampiros fuimos marcados por la rivalidad y el odio….aún con el tratado….

¿Cómo podía cambiarlo todo la sola existencia de la pequeña entre mis brazos?

-¿Por eso te la llevaste? –musito él con entendimiento -¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Las naturalezas de ambos me preocupan.

Aquella frase reboto en la memoria del perro removiendo un viejo recuerdo. Una conversación similar con Leah Clearwater, la líder de la manada. Había argumentado lo mismo en más de una ocasión, enfatizando que la coexistencia entre el licántropo y el "chupasangre" era imposible.

Ante sus ojos, la impronta de Reneesme era una aberración.

-Creo entender tu punto….pero eso no quita que vaya a olvidar lo que me hiciste. Me abandonaste, Bells… me engañaste… ¿te imaginas lo que sentí cuando regrese esta casa y descubrí que ya no estabas ni tú, ni la niña, ni los otros chupasangre?

-Supe por Alice que ustedes corrieron a Carmen y Eleazar de Forks…pensé que ellos te agradaban, Jake.

-Son buenos para ser sanguijuelas…pero eso no quita que hayan roto el tratado de los Cullen.

-¿No vas a perdonarme nunca, verdad?

_"No tengo que perdonarte, Bells"_

Ya la habia perdonado sinceramente, pero el perro orgulloso no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Lo mejor es que dejemos esta conversación para después…. ¿te parece?

Bella asintió y yo me sentí repentinamente liberado. Aquello era un tema bastante delicado…pero mi mente vampirica me traicionó antes de tiempo.

Me pregunte que clase de persona surgiría de la unión de un licántropo y mi bebé…

El solo pensamiento me estremeció. La vida ahora me castigaba a mí por lo que había hecho a Charlie Swan.

-Mejor termina de contarme acerca de los otros chupasangre…de aquellos que conociste en Sudamérica. Bella suspiro profundamente. La expresión tranquila de su rostro me permitió ver que estaba lista para continuar con su relato.

Descubrí, sin embargo, para mi desgracia que la presencia del perro la llenaba de confianza.

Así que por doloroso que fuera debería agradecerle al cachorro escuchar su voz a través de su mente.

-¿Como conociste a ese vampiro...Joham?

Bella frunció el ceño...y en un extraño movimiento, bajo su rostro.

Sentí pánico al darme cuenta que aquello era incomodo. Le avergonzaba de alguna forma...

-Yo...yo...

-¿Tú que? - y agrego mentalmente -"Vamos, cuentame, estoy ansioso"

-Lo conocí cuando trabajaba en Río de Janeiro...-suspiro profundamente y se explico -...en un bar...

Sentí un golpe en la boca del estomago al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué….que dijo? Me grito mi consciencia….¿Un bar? Mi Bella….mi virginal y hermosa Bella, metida en un… bar?

_¿Qué rayos hacías tú en un bar? _–grito la mente del lobo como eco de la mía.

Pero él seguía petrificado, con los ojos como si fueran a salirse de su órbita. Bella suspiro profundamente, con el pesar dibujado en su rostro. El perro no habia dicho ni una sola palabra y al cabo de un par de minutos, ella continuó con su relato.

-La noche en que llegamos a Sao Paulo, tenia solo tres dólares en mi cartera. Habíamos huido a traves de la frontera de Colombia con Perú, rodeando por Bolivia y Paraguay, antes de entrar a Brasil. Huir continuamente de Victoria se había vuelto una tarea de tiempo completo…-ladeo su cabeza mirando fijamente a Jacob, quien habia recuperado la postura, evaluando si debería seguir hablando. Como si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones, el perro asintió -…Yo hubiera podido continuar, pero Reneesme no. Estaba cansada y hambrienta. Anduvimos vagando por la favelas de la ciudad hasta que nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante. 

* * *

La persona que atendía el pequeño local, una mujer regordeta de cabellos castaños y gafas de aumento, levanto sus ojos de la novela que leía al amparo de una pequeña lámpara en su mostrador, posando la mirada en las personas que entraban.

Una joven de hermosas facciones que cargaba a una niña de aproximadamente 5 años.

-¡Boa noite! (Buenas noches) –saludo la joven, liberando la pequeña maleta en el piso.

-¡Boa noite, Miss! ….¿Eu ofereço? (Buenas noches señorita, ¿que le ofrezco?)

La chica hurgo en su bolsillo. Hizo un gesto fruncido al contar sus monedas.

-¿Quanto custa um copo de leite? (Cuanto cuesta un vaso de leche?)

-50 centavos…

-Traga um (Traiga uno)

La mujer fue hasta su cocina y regreso en un instante. Bella sostenía sobre su regazo a la pequeña, mientras esta se desperezaba y musitaba somnolienta.

-...hummmm….¿Mamãe? (¿Mamá?)

La mujer extendió el brazo hacia el frente, ofreciéndolo a la joven madre que artículo un silencioso gracias en portugués. Los grandes ojos de la niña se posaron sobre Raquel, quien se sorprendió al contemplar su rostro.

-Você quer um pouco de leite? (¿Quieres un poco de leche?)

La pequeña asintió y su madre acercó el vaso hacia su boca. Las diminutas manos de la niña rodearon el vaso y empino vorazmente el contenido del mismo. La mujer rió al observar los gruesos bigotes de leche que delataban su criminal apetito.

- Você quer mais, querida? (¿Quieres mas, preciosa?) –Reneesme asintió y la mujer sirvió nuevamente el vaso.

-Eu tenho que pagar nenhum outro (No tengo para pagar otro) –replico Bella de inmediato en un susurro avergonzado.

-Cortesia da casa (Es cortesia de la casa) –sonrío Raquel.

Los aullidos al exterior de negocio captaron la atención de Bella, quien se acerco a la ventana para observar de cerca. Frente a aquel olvidado negocio, pasando la calle, habia un curioso establecimiento con luces de neón.

_Nereidas_

Bella fruncio el ceño. El aroma a licor, tabaco y perfume barato era perceptible para ella desde ahí. Una mujer de curvas pronunciadas y atuendo provocativo atravesó la acera y entró al establecimiento.

-Rachel ... eu quero um cigarro! -gritó (Raquel! Quiero un cigarro!)

-Cale a boca, mulher escandalosa (Callate, mujer escandalosa...) –aludió la interpelada, agitando la cabeza ante el estruendoso chillido de la mujer que se regodeaba con el reflejo de su imagen en una ventana.

-Rachel… Esta noite é a minha noite! Vou subir na mesa e ganhar a competição… e depois vou ter o mundo aos meus pés (Raquel…esta noche es mi noche…voy a subir a la mesa y ganare el concurso… y después tendre el mundo a mis pies)

Los dedos de Bella perfilaron una y otra vez las cejas perfectas de su hija, mientras escuchaba discretamente la conversación.

-Dancing não põe o mundo aos seus pés, menina (Bailar no pone el mundo a tus pies, niña...) –contradijo de inmediato.

-O dinheiro se hoje ... (el dinero si puede...)–dijo con aire de superioridad mientras peinaba sus abundantes rizos negros - Eu vou para a minha casa com 1500 dólares no bolso (Hoy me ire a mi casa con 1500 dolares en mi bolsillo)

_1500 dólares _- repitio Bella para si misma, al ver a la mujer regresar sobre sus pasos.

Eso era mucho dinero.

-Desculpe..–Bella se acercó hasta la barra y cuestiono con curiosidad -Em que o seu amigo falando concurso? (Disculpe ¿de que concurso hablaba su amiga?)

- Que fez a cada semana em que barzinho da esquina (Del que hacen cada semana en ese bar de mala muerte)

Bella giro los ojos de nuevo hacia el bar.

Hombres de distintas edades hacian fila para entrar. Lo mismo si llegaban en taxi o a pie, que en autos lujosos…

-Não parece ser um bar em algum lugar (no parece ser un lugar cualquiera)

-É um antro de iniquidades! –bufó descontenta -Antes de meninas aprendiam para cozinhar, a costurar, a ser donas de casa... Agora tudo que eu quero ser taiboleras (Es un antro de perdición….Antes las niñas aprendían a cocinar, a coser, a ser amas de casa...ahora lo unico que quieren ser es taiboleras)

Bella volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia aquel lugar. En sus tiempos humanos, tenia la misma gracia de un camello con artritis y ser vampiro no garantizaba que el gen del talento viniera implícito…pero aquello era mucho dinero. Sintió vergüenza por el solo pensamiento y bajo la mirada avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija la miraba con curiosidad.

A quien queria engañar. Ella no tenia las agallas para pararse frente a un grupo de personas y mucho menos para bailar. Pero seguia siendo mucho dinero. Evalúo el pensamiento varias veces cuando un sonido proveniente de la niña capto su atención.

El gruñido de su estómago. Ella estaba callada observando el vaso vacio, pero seguia teniendo hambre.

Eso fue lo único que necesito para tomar la decisión.

Bella se levanto de su lugar y tras explicarle brevemente a la mujer la situación, atravesó la calle. 

* * *

-Intente muchas otras cosas antes de eso…pero siempre había algo que me hacia abandonar el trabajo. Recuerdo que una vez, asaltaron el _Starbucks_ en donde cubría el turno de la noche. ¡El muy maldito disparo en mi contra! Estaba que se moria de miedo al ver que yo seguía de pie, frente a él. Robé en un par de ocasiones y también pedí limosna en las afueras de una iglesia en Buenos Aires, pero eso llamaba la atención en vez de que pasaramos desapercibidas. Así que entre a ese sitio. ¿Sabes? Al salir de ahí, el dueño del lugar me ofreció trabajo.

Bella dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Jacob quien estaba en silencio con cara de shock.

-¿Jake?

-¿Quieres decir que entraste a ese sitio y bailaste sobre una mesa?

Bella asintió confundida ante su pregunta. La expresión de Jacob Black era ilegible, fue por ello que su atronadora carcajada hizo saltar de su lugar a Bella quien frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero si tú naciste con dos pies izquierdos!

Bella lo dejo revolcarse de la risa en amplitud, aunque su gesto mostraba claramente que quería darle un golpe al perro. En cambio yo…

Invoque el recuerdo de sus tiempos humanos… en aquel baile de graduación al que la había llevado con engaños...el rubor traicionero sobre sus mejillas…sus ojos brillando por la expectación, la alegría y la vergüenza…

Bella me había pisado un par de ocasiones. No tenia la mejor coordinación y en ocasiones trastabillaba en superficies planas…sin obstáculos en su camino.

Imaginarla ahí, estimulando la imaginacion y deleitando las pupilas de otros hombres me llenó de furia. Ella era mía.

Mía y de nadie más.

Pero ¿cómo podía yo siquiera pensar en reclamarle, cuando mi estupidez también la había orillado a eso?

_Soportalo, Edward._

-Te sorprendería lo que la necesidad hace con tus inhibiciones.

Ella tenía razón. Yo jamás había tenido carencias. Gracias a una extraña divinidad, en mi otra vida había nacido entre pañales de seda y no conocí la pobreza.

En esta nueva vida, Carlisle ya tenia su propia gran fortuna; por obvias razones me entrego aquella que mis verdaderos padres me habían heredado.

Luego, cuando Alice llegó a nuestra familia, las inversión privada se convirtió en un medio para acrecentar nuestros bolsillos…por lo cual nos permitíamos lujos como un auto nuevo cada año, viajes interminables a través de Europa, compra de antigüedades e incluso un guardarropa nuevo para cada día.

Me senti repentinamente asqueado al meditar sobre eso.

Asqueado y tan avergonzado.

Y como siempre, haciendola de mi conciencia, la voz mental del perro me golpeó como si fuera un puñetazo.

_"Espero que estés escuchando esto, chupasangre ricachon...mientras tu hija se moría de hambre, seguramente estabas preguntandote que tipo de coche iría con tus zapatos"_

Perro idiota.

-Ganaba muy bien… y el horario me favorecía increíblemente… - lo interrumpió Bella -...por la noches podía trabajar y por el día cuidar de mi bebé…Las chicas del lugar eran increíbles…aunque en un principio me declararon la guerra…bastó solo con que conocieran a Reneesme para que ellas olvidaran sus rencores…

-Es irresistible…

-Lo sé…

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a Joham entonces?

-Bueno…después de estar ahí un par de meses, decidí que era momento de volver a cambiarnos. Curiosamente, Alexander, el dueño de aquel bar inauguró otro negocio en Rio de Janeiro…por lo que pedí mi traslado hacia allá.

Una noche, mientras estaba bailando, tuve la extraña sensación de ser observada…no como lo hacen los humanos sino de otra forma….como si quien lo hiciera fuera de otro mundo. Entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Las luces multicolores brillaban sobre el escenario en penumbras, creando un ambiente misterioso. Era viernes y el lugar estaba a reventar. Con apenas una semana de inauguración, el sitio resultaba ser una novedad de primera para aquella exclusiva favela.

Bella asomo su rostro discretamente, a través de los biombos agujerados que servían como escenografía observando el lugar con cuidado. Inhaló profundo y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones para soltarlo despacio: palpó el aroma en sus fosas nasales…humo de cigarrillo…alcohol…perfume barato...

Nada. Ni un rastro de aquel aroma dulzón que buscaba. Victoria aun no la había encontrado.

A sus espaldas, el grupo de bailarinas de Tabledance, corrían por los pasillos, quitándose tubos y mascarillas, pintándose los labios de colores escandalosos, probándose un disfraz tras otro, luchando contra las amplias plataformas de charol. Había enfermeras, mucamas, gatitas y conejas…

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en lo que ella llevaba puesto. De repente, la memoria la traicionó con el recuerdo de su padre. Charlie Swan. Si la viera en aquel lugar y con aquel diminuto intento de uniforme policial se moriría de vergüenza.

-Tranquila Bella…es por tu bebé…recuérdalo…-musito para si misma.

Lentamente subió las escaleras y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y descubrió entre la penumbra del salón del bar, la banca sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro del chico en la cabina de audio.

-Senhoras e senhores! o Nereids een bar tem o prazer de apresentar esta noite, o belo, único e espectacular ... ¡Arizona!..-anunció una voz, aumentando la exitacion entre los presentes. (¡Señoras y señores! Su bar "Nereidas" se complace en presentar a la bella, unica y espectacular….¡Arizona!

Entonces, la música se empezó a escuchar.

_Come 'ere baby_

_You know you drive me up the wall_

_the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull_

_Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

_And it always seems you got somthin' on your mind other than me_

_Girl, you got to change your crazy ways_

_You hear me_

Por alguna extraña razón que Bella no alcanzaba a comprender, Bogar acostumbraba poner temas de Aerosmith para sus presentaciones.

A su memoria, vino el recuerdo de Edward, aquellas tardes lluviosas en Forks, cuando estudiaban juntos en la mesa de la cocina de Charlie. A él, le encantaba sintonizar una emisora de éxitos antiguos. Bella lo escuchaba impresionada de que se supiera la letra completa de todas y cada una de ellas.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Edward adoraba a Aerosmith.

_Say you're leavin on a seven thirty train_

_and that you're headin' out to Hollywood_

_Girl you been givin me the line so many times_

_it kinda gets like feelin bad looks good_

_That kinda lovin'Turns a man to a slave_

_That kinda lovin'Sends a man right to his grave_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

Con aquello en la mente, comenzó a balancearse sobre sus caderas a un ritmo suave y natural. Conforme avanzaba hacia delante, sus manos jugaban sobre la tela de su ropa y acariciaban de una forma sugestiva, pero hermosa su cuerpo.

_You turn it on_

_Then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_What can I do, honey_

_I feel like the color blue. . ._

En su mente, invocaba la imagen de él, mientras sonreía hacia el público. Se imaginaba un poco lo que el pensaria de verla moverse así…con ese nuevo cuerpo y el rostro mejorado…

No pudo evitar preguntarse secretamente si seria capaz de abandonarla ahora, siendo mucho mas hermosa y menos frágil.

_You're packin up your stuff and talk_

_in like it's toughand tryin to tell me that it's time to go_

_But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat_

_And it's all a show_

_That kinda lovin'_

_Makes me wanna pull_

_Down the shade, yeah_

_That kinda lovin'Yeah, _

_now I'm never gonna be the same_

El ya habia roto su corazón una vez y ser mas hermosa no iba a cambiarlo. Se sentia como una muñeca de porcelana, bella por fuera pero vacia…Descho el pensamiento al instante. Ella si tenia un corazón por el cual luchar.

Reneesme era el ultimo ápice de su humanidad y nada era más importante para ella.

I'm losin my mind, girl'

Cause I'm goin' crazy

I need your love, honey

I need your love

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

I'm losin my mind, girl'

Cause I'm goin' crazy

Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby

You turn it on, then you're gone

Yeah you drive me…

Con un leve impulso, giró suavemente sobre el tubo un par de veces para caer finalmente sobre sus rodillas, mientras la gente aplaudía eufórica. Bella se sonrío al ver que más de un hombre se estiraba para poder darle alcance, siendo interceptados al momento por las gruesas manos y ásperas manos de Yango, el encargado de seguridad que protegia a las chicas de los abusos de algunos espectadores.

Bella se movió nuevamente sobre sus pies, con un suave balanceo de cadena poniendo una mano en su cofia de policía. En un fluido movimiento, la arrojo hacia un extremo del salón, hasta una chica que de inmediato se la puso ante la aprobación de sus acompañantes.

Fue entonces, cuando lo vio. Estaba recargado en la barra de bebidas, con los ojos puestos en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinal dorsal, mientras se alejaba del escenario. Dio media vuelta y husmeo de nuevo a través del biombo. Quería abofetearse a ella misma. De no haber estado distraída, hubiera puesto más atención al aroma dulzón tan característico de su especie.

Se quedo ahí, esperando a que comenzara la masacre, pero nada sucedió.

Bailo tres veces más y aquel hombre solo la contemplaba en silencio y a distancia. Al terminar la jornada, cuando los meseros limpiaban y recogían todo, el sujeto pago su cuenta y se ía contemplado sus ojos. Eran del tono del vino tinto…lo cual era indicio claro de su dieta.

¿Por qué no se había abalanzado sobre los espectadores?

La duda la quemo como fuego salvaje, mientras avanzaba hacia al vestidor y abria la puerta.

Suspiro aliviada al contemplar la traviesa y desordenada cabellera pelirroja de su hija asomandose entre las frazadas, en aquel fultón de cuero sintético.

-Este sono profundo (esta profundamente dormida)–dijo una chica que se desmaquillaba, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, levantando sus prendas.

- Graças, Amaya. (Gracias, Amaya)

Bella se sentó a un lado de su hija y tomó su cálida mano, posandola sobre sus frío rostro. Diversas imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Aquellos hermosos paisajes que habían contemplado juntas, el rostro de algunas personas...

Su sueño poco a poco se transformón un juego, donde otros niños departían con ella...

Sus sueños eran tan blancos...como su misma alma.

Ahora, mientras la veía dormir, era capaz de comprender a lo que se refería Edward cuando decía que disfrutaba observarla en ese estado.

La maldad no la alcanzaba. Su inocencia estaba protegida por sus sueños.

Entonces, se concentró en otro detalles. El sonido de su corazón humano era la más tierna música que existía en el mundo.

Poco antes de que aparecieran los primeros rayos de sol, Bella tomó a su hija y salió del bar. Había caminado un par de calles cuando soltó un jadeo.

El sujeto estaba recargado en un poste, esperándolas.

¿Era acaso amigo de Victoria?

Desecho la idea de inmediato, cuando él posó sus ojos en la niña. Sus emociones fueron las legibles que no era necesario saber leer la mente para adivinar.

Sorpresa.

Intriga.

Confusión.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se marcho de inmediato. Bella suspiro aliviada, pero tuvo mucho más cuidado. Tomó medidas drásticas al respecto. Cada día se hospedaba en un hotel diferente y siempre tenía los sentidos listos para cazar.

Nunca las siguió. Sin embargo, siempre que Bella llegaba a su trabajo, ahí estaba de nuevo él, esperando pacientemente, observándola a distancia. Lo mismo ocurrió al terminar la jornada…estaba de pie fuera del local.

Su mirada era la misma del principio, una extraña mezcla entre asombro e intriga, y también ahí escondida, una profunda curiosidad.

Entonces sucedió una rutina.

Cada noche, el misterioso vampiro hacia lo mismo. Observaba en silencio, vigilaba…hasta que un día simplemente desapareció. 

* * *

-Después de aquello no volví a verle hasta el carnaval de Sao Paulo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentía extrañamente agradecido con Jacob Black. Él había estado tan atento a su relato que a través de sus ojos pude apreciar los gestos que Bella hacia al contar cada detalle, cada momento de aquella increíble aventura que había vivido. La vergüenza había dado lugar a la fortaleza…y ella era un claro ejemplo de ello. Había pasado sobre sus propias limitaciones para proteger a nuestra hija. Eso era absolutamente…

_Increíble _–medito el lobo como eco de mi propio asombro.

-¿Te arrepientes? –cuestiono dudoso -¿Te arrepientes de hacer lo que hiciste?

-En absoluto –contesto con un gesto insondable- Mi hija merece lo mejor y no hay nada en este mundo que se compare con su sonrisa. Si el costo de su felicidad, de su seguridad, de cada latido de su corazón son mi vergüenza y mi pudor, entonces no me hacen falta. Además, robar no era una opción sensata, eso si no hubiera sido un buen ejemplo...

_Hummm….entonces es por eso que ella esta aquí. Hizo a un lado su orgullo para proteger a Reneesme…_

Los pensamientos de Jacob Black jamás fueron más atinados. Me di cuenta que aquella fue la razón por la cual Bella había regresado a Forks. Las piezas fueron encajando una a una, hasta que la verdad me azotó.

Fue así como la voz de Carmen me llegó como un eco lejano.

_"Creo que tenía miedo"_

El miedo me sacudió internamente. Me sorprendió que a pesar de ser mi enemigo natural, Jacob sentía lo mismo que yo. La miro meditabunda y suspiro profundamente, para cuestionarla de nueva cuenta.

-Bells… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con esa familia?

Bella llevó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras un gesto de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana. Sus labios temblaron un instante antes de musitar quedamente.

-Ella nos encontró. 

* * *

**¿Quién merece una mordidita?**

**Matta ne!**


	13. Celoso Tercera Parte

**OHAIO GIRLS!**

**ANTES QUE NADA, MIL GRACIAS A ovejita-dm-cs, .Cullen, Bella Cullen H., amerytoh, lizzy90, darky1995 y A TODAS LAS CHICAS Y CHICOS QUE HAN AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS.**

**ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON EL RESULTADO, TODOS ESTAN MUY INVOLUCRADOS EN LA TRAMA. REGAÑAN, DISCUTEN Y SE JALAN LOS PELOS COMO YO CON LAS IDIOTECES QUE COMETE EL BUEN EDDIE.**

**EL SEÑOR " LEO LA MENTE Y SOY SEXY" NO ES MALO, SOLO UN POCO ESTUPIDIN… TENGANLE PACIENCIA. EL POBRE PRONTO ENCONTRARA SU CAMINO.**

**¿QUIEREN PONERLE MAS DIFICILES LAS COSAS? ¿QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES?**

Cómo recuerdos en fría decadencia

Haciéndose eco de las distantes transmisiones

Lejos del mundo de tú y yo

Dónde los océanos sangran en el cielo

Dios nos guarde a todos

Nos quemaremos en el interior del fuego de de mil soles

Por los pecados de nuestras manos

Los pecados de la lengua

Los pecados de nuestro padre

los pecados de nuestros jóvenes..

_THE CATALYST (El catalizador, Linkin Park)_

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Celoso (Tercera parte)**

_-Nunca lo había notado antes, tu cabello tiene reflejos rojos._

Accidentalmente rompí la joven rama del árbol donde mi mano descansaba cuando él tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Sólo en el sol - dijo ella. Para mi satisfacción, se retiró un poco de él cuando le puso el mechón de cabello en la oreja.

Le tomó a Mike un minuto encontrar coraje, desperdiciando algo de tiempo en una pequeña plática.

Ella le recordó del ensayo que tenían que entregar el miércoles. Por la expresión de su cara se suponía que el suyo ya estaba terminado. Él se había olvidado y eso disminuía severamente su tiempo libre.

Demonios, estúpido ensayo.

Finalmente él llego al punto, mis dientes rechinaban tan fuerte que podrían haber pulverizado el granito y aún entonces él no pudo hacerle la pregunta correcta.

-Te iba a preguntar si querrías salir conmigo.

-Oh— dijo ella.

Hubo un pequeño período de silencio.

¿Oh? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Va a decir que sí? Espera, supongo que realmente no le pregunte.

Él trago saliva ruidosamente.

-Bueno, podríamos ir a cenar o algo, podría trabajar mas tarde.

Estúpido, esa no es una pregunta tampoco.

-Mike...

La agonía y furia de mis celos eran más poderosas que la semana pasada. Rompí otro árbol tratando de mantenerme aquí. Quería demasiado correr a través del campus, demasiado rápido para los ojos humanos y llevármela lejos de ese chico que yo odiaba demasiado en ese momento. Podría haberlo matado y haberlo disfrutado.

¿Ella podría decirle sí a él?

-No creo que esa sea una gran idea.

Eran los últimos días de diciembre y las calles de Vila Madalena estaban adornadas por faroles de colores y serpentinas doradas.

Animados y regordetes hombres vestidos de rojo invadían la ciudad, algunas veces en forma de cromos adornando los ventanales de los centros departamentales y otras veces como banderas pendiendo de un extremo de la calle a otro…algunas más como la curiosa figura de hierro que colgaba de un balcón y simulaba trepar por una escalera.. o como las figurillas musicales de grandes mejillas sonrosadas que movían las caderas al ritmo de Jingle Bells.

Bella suspiró profundamente y emprendió de nuevo su camino a paso lento, mientras acurrucaba a una perezosa Reneesme que había sucumbido tras un día de paseo ajetreado por la ciudad. Hacia un buen rato que debería haber llegado a la finca pero se había detenido perdiendo el tiempo en cada insignificante detalle del camino tratando de aplazar lo inevitable.

Estaba meditando sobre la conversación que había tenido con Nahuel un mes antes, cuando fueron a cazar.

En un principio, cuando Bella y su hija llegaron a la finca de Joham, sus esposas, encabezadas por Carolina ofrecieron resistencia. Eran renuentes a la presencia de ambas, por considerarlas intrusas; y se mostraron aun mas renuentes cuando conocieron los hábitos alimenticios de la joven madre. Sin embargo, de forma lenta, las cosas suavizaron entre ellas, gracias en gran parte a Nahuel.

El muchacho renunció a la sangre humana y comenzó a alimentarse de animales. Cada cierto tiempo, los dos viajaban hasta la cuenca del Amazonas para cazar. No había sido con palabras, pero aquel cambio en la dieta del hijo mayor de Joham era una ofrenda de paz.

Bella se sorprendió al descubrir que pese a las constantes ausencias de Joham, aquel extraño hogar funcionaba como tren sobre rieles, siempre al mando de Nahuel.

Los conocimientos del joven sobre los niños inmortales eran de gran ayuda en la educación de sus hermanos. Nahuel destinaba tiempo para educarlos tanto en materias escolares, como en aspectos de la vida humana.

Reneesme sufrió un cambio radical a partir de entonces. Bella descubrió que poco a poco la pequeña iba dejando a un lado su timidez y se acoplaba a su entorno con un rostro rebosante de alegría.

Su hija había aceptado por fin que era diferente y su curiosa naturaleza ya no la asustaba.

Despues de mucho tiempo, Bella se sintió en paz consigo misma. La exultante sonrisa de su hija era suficiente para que ella fuera dichosa.

Había encontrado una familia para su hija o al menos eso había sentido hasta que Nahuel, después de un grandioso día de cacería le hizo una propuesta de lo más inesperada.

_Cásate conmigo._

Las palabras le sentaron como agua fría. Había dicho aquello con tanta naturalidad, que por un momento Bella pensó decirle que si y seguirle la broma…hasta que el brillo de sus ojos del muchacho y el rápido beso que le robó le indicaron que aquello no era un juego.

_Te amo…te amé desde el primer momento que te vi…_

Una sonrisa blanca y bonachona se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que sujetaba sus manos con decisión, transmitiendo una seguridad que le recordaba de inmediato a Jake.

_Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses._

Nahuel era una persona increíble, divertida, alegre que equilibraba la responsabilidad y la fortaleza con su espíritu joven.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no, cuando el había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio?

La calidez de aquel rápido y casi inexistente beso había movido aguas profundas en sus emociones, aquellos labios calidos que eran muy diferentes a los de Edward.

Edward.

¿Cómo podía ella ofrecerle el corazón a aquel muchacho si ya no tenia corazón?

Fue así como diseño una estrategia.

Después de mucho insistirle a Carolina, había logrado regresar a su trabajo. El dueño del _Nereidas_ la recibió mas que gustoso y le dio mucho mas trabajo sobre la mesa que al resto de las chicas, lo cual la tenia bastante ocupada. Eso acaparaba toda la noche hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

El resto del dia lo pasaba entre ayudar en las labores de la finca, la recolección de café y la educación de los niños. Las pocas veces que se había topado con el chico de frente, procuraba estar rodeada de los niños o de las esposas. Por eso fue que cuando Nahuel se acercó con aquella mirada peligrosa y llena de cautela, la misma que aparecía en su rostro a la hora de cazar, ella salió a discreción de la finca y se embarcó en una feroz carrera, que posteriormente se convirtió en un hábito.

Sin embargo, los pretextos para ausentarse se le estaban acabando.

Pero tenía que evitar la conversación a toda costa.

Aunque a veces las palabras no eran necesarias, desde luego. La mirada inquieta del joven la hacia sentir humana, nerviosa hasta el punto de querer salir corriendo de la habitación.

Por eso, aquella tarde demoro lo suficiente para llegar antes la merienda de los niños.

Dudo un momento, pero al final golpeo con los nudillos un par de veces y escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta. Los rostros sonrojados de un par de chiquillas de ojos como el jade y cabellos de trigo se deformaron en una sonrisa calida. Las acompañaba un adolescente de aproximadamente 15 años. Su rostro era de facciones perfectas como de un ángel, nariz recta, pómulos pronunciados, barbilla cuadrada, altivos ojos verdes, como supuestamente habían sido los de Joham cuando fue humano. Sin embargo, su piel parecía bañada por el más obscuro barro. Obscura y brillante.

Negra.

-Bem-vindo! (Bienvenidas!)- las recibio con una calida sonrisa de nácar …

-Olá Giunëur! Olá duplo! (Hola Giunëur! Hola gemelas!)

-Você nos trouxe? (¿Qué nos trajiste?) - preguntó una de las niñas prácticamente arrancándole la bolsa de papel de las manos. Su hermana gemela se acercó hacia ella y ambas forcejearon por quien miraría primero dentro de la bolsa.

-Sophie, Jackie, não chore! (Sophie, Jackie, no griten)-les recriminó aquel muchacho en voz baja – Não vê que Renee está dormindo? (¿Acaso no ven que Renee esta durmiendo…?)

-Desculpe (Perdón!)… - Los ojos de las niñas se brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas y sus mejillas tomaron del color de la grana.. Bella se inclinó levemente y les sonrió.

-(Eu trouxe Brigadeiros) Les traje Brigadeiros...-respondió con la misma voz baja.

-¡Si! –aullaron las dos tomando las bolsas de papel y corriendo hacia la casa. Reneesme brinco un poco pero volvió a acurrucar su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

-Ela dorme profundamente (Ella duemre profundamente)

Bella miró por un instante al chico, quien miraba a su pequeña con un dejo de anhelo y tristeza que la estremeció. Lentamente, Giunëur levanto la mirada y de inmediato la apartó sintiéndose ruborizado.

- Vai! Entrar na casa (vamos! Entremos a la casa!) -sugirió al percatarse de la tension en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Juntos atravesaron el amplio corredor de piso adoquinado en silencio, hasta que una figura masculina salió a su encuentro.

Un par de ojos del color de la madera de teca se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Bella. Giunëur recibió un leve asentimiento de su hermano mayor y siguió su camino.

-Hola –saludo con voz profunda.

-Humm!... ¿hola? – Bella respondió y de inmediato se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que aquella sonara como pregunta.

El muchacho se aparto y Bella se adentro en la casa, hasta la habitación que ocupaba con su hija. Después de quitarle los zapatos y arroparla, emitió un suspiro cansado. Miró hacia la puerta y descubrió a Nahuel con gesto ausente.

-Haz estado huyendo de mí –la acuso con la voz llena de aflicción.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿No? –sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba con gesto de incredulidad – ¿Eso… significa que ya tienes una respuesta…?

-Significa que si sigues preguntando no te contestare…

Nahuel volvió sus ojos hacia la niña y frunció los labios.

-¿Algún día me dirás a que le tienes tanto miedo?

-Tal vez…

Un par de segundos después, el muchacho sostenía su rostro entre las manos. La observaba con gesto de preocupación absoluta y desesperación.

-¿Cuándo volverás a confiar en mi, Bella?

El silencio entre los dos fue incómodo, hasta que Carolina, la primera esposa de Joham apareció en el umbral de la puerta llevando papel de colores, tijeras y cintas de regalo.

-Chicos –dijo con voz baja -¿Quieren ayudarme a envolver los regalos de los niños?

La lluvia había cesado por completo.

El cielo había recobrado el aspecto característico del norte de Washington, es decir, tétrico y nublado.

A pesar de ello, era claro que iba a seguir lloviendo; o al menos eso era lo que significaban aquellas horribles nubes grises y negras que colmaban los cielos de Forks.

Era una imagen deprimente.

Pero no lo era tanto como la que podía percibir a través de los ojos de Jacob Black.

El rostro de mi Bella.

Estaba sentada sobre el linóleo de madera de la estancia, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, descansando sobre la pared y los labios contraídos en una línea.

En su frente, pese a aquella piel de mármol blanco y frío, se había formado una arruga. Aquella desesperante arruga que me molestaba tanto.

¿Qué estará pensando ella ahora?

-Bells…- dijo Jacob en tono precavido -… ¿Qué sucedió?

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la culpa.

-La noche antes de Navidad, finalmente Joham regresó a la finca. Y no venia solo.

********  
-Família! Cheguei! (Familia! He llegado!)

De inmediato los niños se dirigieron en una carrera estrepitosa hacia el patio y aquella profunda voz masculina pronto se vio acompañada por sonoras carcajadas infantiles.

Bella movió la cabeza negativamente, sonriendo.

Todos, incluida su hija habían salido a recibir al señor de la casa con alegría.

-Joham…

Levanto la mirada para contemplar a Carolina. Era imposible ignorar la forma en la que su voz había acariciado aquel nombre, así como también era imposible ignorar el brillo en los ojos de las demás mujeres que de inmediato dejaron sus actividades con la mirada puesta hacia la puerta de la estancia, con la esperanza latente en sus rostros.

De inmediato frunció el ceño.

Aunque en un principio había tomado a aquel peculiar vampiro como un mujeriego empedernido, manipulador y desvergonzado con delirios de sultán, el tiempo le había hecho ver que no debía juzgarlo de esa forma.

_La desafortunada muerte de Pire, la madre de Nahuel, había sembrado un dolor en Joham que con el tiempo fue imposible de sanar._

-Siempre se culpo a si mismo por la muerte de mi madre –le explico una vez el muchacho mientras reposaban después de una cacería. Nahuel sostenía un puñado de guijarros en su manos y los arrojaba hacia el Amazonas con gesto ausente, uno a uno mientras relataba su historia –De haber sido humano, mi padre se hubiese dado un tiro al instante en que ella murio. Vivió con aquel gesto de dolor en su rostro durante mucho tiempo. Casi un siglo después de la muerte de mi madre, encontró a Carolina y entonces el amor volvió a latir en su corazón. ¿Sabias que se la robo a un hacendado irlandés que quería hacerla su esposa cuando Carolina tenia solo 14 años? Mi padre desde luego, se cercioró antes que ella compartiera sus sentimientos. Cuando la chica se arrojo a sus brazos supo que seria suya para toda la eternidad.

-¿14 años?

-Eran otros tiempos, Bella. Los hombres se convertían en hombres cuando aun eran niños… No pongas esa cara de horror…

Los curiosos ojos de teca se posaron sobre el rostro frio e inmortal de Bella con visible interés y agregó con aquella voz sonsacarrona que tanto le recordaba a Jake.

-Aún cuando mi padre estaba perdidamente enamorado de Carolina, espero el tiempo suficiente antes tomarla como su compañera, pero ciertamente ella escapo con nosotros aquella misma noche. Una vez que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, se casaron y la transformo de inmediato. No quiso arriesgarse a perderla.

Bastaron un par de segundos para que lo comprendiera. Ahora fueron los ojos dorados de Bella los que brillo, curiosidad y sorpresa buscaron la verdad en el juvenil rostro del semivampiro.

-¿Entonces… ella no…?

-No. Ninguno de mis hermanos es hijo suyo. Carolina no opino en aquel entonces nada porque estaba muy enamorada y el amor a veces actua como una droga. No te permite pensar claramente, ver en lo que resultaran tus acciones una vez que las hayas cometido. Al paso del tiempo el anhelo por ser madre, se convirtió en un obstaculo para Carolina. Ella ya no era feliz, pero sufria en silencio. Mi padre nunca se dio cuenta, pero yo si. Nunca olvidare la tristeza en los ojos de mi madre… Gracias a Dios, una noche finalmente encontró a Yumma.

El muchacho sonrió con añoranza.

-Eran los primeros años del siglo XIX y aun con aquel derramamiento de sangre que había dejado la Ilustración temo decirte que en esta región del mundo la esclavitud era un hecho irrefutable, tanto como el amanecer. La aldea de Yumma había sido arrasada por piratas y ella junto con otras mujeres fue convertida en esclava y sometida a las mas bajas acciones que un humano puede soportar. Mi madre llegó antes de que esos animales la asesinaran como al resto de sus hermanas. Cuando ella vio el cuerpo ultrajado y lacerado de Yumma, se abalanzó sobre ellos, sin importarle que Yumma la observaba. Cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde, la infeliz esclava lo habia visto todo.

Nahuel guardo el silencio durante un par de minutos que a Bella le parecieron eternos.

-Yumma no tenia temor de Carolina, aun cuando ya había escuchado sobre el Libishomen, el demonio bebedor de sangre en nombre del cual su pueblo sacrificaba doncellas vírgenes. Por el contrario, aquella aborigen africana la subió a un pedestal, la convirtió en un Dios y eso marcó su infortunio.

El joven chasqueo la lengua y arrojo con desgana unos cuantos guijarros más. Ambos permanecieron quietos, mientras las aguas del Amazonas seguían su cauce.

-Yumma era hermosa e inteligente, pero ante todo leal a mi madre adoptiva. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Carolina sufría por ser incapaz de tener hijos, ella tomo una decisión. Le ofreció uno. Uno que no seria de su carne y de su sangre, pero si de su corazón. Joham discutió terriblemente con Carolina se lo dijo y se fue sin decir una palabra, pero al cabo de los dias regreso derrotado y accedió a sus deseos. Así fue como nació Giunëur. Carolina trato de transformar a Yumma, lucho incansablemente por mantenerla con vida pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Carolina sufrió mucho por la perdida de su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron las demás?

-¿Recuerdas que mi madre era humana? -Bella asintió una vez- La primera vez que Joham percibió el aroma de mi madre, se puso frenético. Estuvo a punto de arrojarse sobre ella y devorarla frente a los feligreses de aquella iglesia en Beloquito. Le costo mucho alejarse de ahí, por que ya la tenia dentro de él… el recuerdo de su aroma lo trastornó por completo. Se obsesiono con ella al punto en que comenzó a espiarla, la vigilaba deseando encontrar el momento propicio para tomar su sangre y saciar su sed.

Bella se estremeció levemente. Ya conocía esa historia.

- Una mañana que mi madre fue a bañarse al río la atrapó. Iba a devorarla ahí mismo, pero aquello terminó en otra cosa ….fue.. el primer encuentro que tuvieron… el primero de muchos… de los cuales finalmente el resultado fui yo.  
-¿El cazador fue cazado entonces? -pregunto Bella con diversión.

-Si…- una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su rostro - Eso mismo… Cuando Carolina le sugirió a mi padre que preñara a Yumma no sabia lo que hacía. El había mantenido a raya sus pensamientos sobre aquella mujer, mantenía su distancia porque ella no le era indiferente.

-¿Otra vez el olor?

-Exacto. La razón por la que mi padre se ausento después de que Carolina le pidiera aquello, fue por que Joham no quería que Yumma muriera. El la amaba y no quería que arriesgarse a perderla. Había pensado transformarla y pedirle que se quedara con nosotros, pero una vez que la tocó, fue incapaz de controlarse. Sobra decirte que el resto de las mujeres son resultado de la debilidad de mi padre…

Bella frunció la boca.

-¿Carolina no se molestó?

-Por el contrario… cada vez que llegaba una mujer preñada, ella asumía la situación como si se tratara de ella misma. Recibía gustosa a sus hijos y aunque muchas murieron, las que se lograron salvar, se convirtieron en sus compañeras… en sus hermanas de armas.

-¿Aún te parece raro?

Aquella pregunta hecha casi en un susurro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Nahuel estaba recargado en la encimadera, comiéndose con entusiasmo las pasas que ella habia apartado para el panque, con aire fresco y desinteresado.

Bella levanto la mirada y emitió un suave suspiro.

-¿De verdad nunca las haz visto pelear?

Volvió a suspirar cansinamente cuando el muchacho nego con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca?¿Jamás?

-Ni siquiera por sus…favores…

De haber sido humana, su rostro se hubiera teñido de rojo. Bella sabia exactamente a que favores se refería.

-Aunque recuerdo una vez que estaban…

-Ya entendí! -exclamo en voz baja- No seas tan explicito…

Sorpresivamente Reneesme apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Para Bella, no pasó desapercibido la palidez repentina en el rostro de su hija. De inmediato atravesó la cocina y se colocó atrás de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

La pequeña señaló con mano temblorosa hacia la puerta.

-Espero que no se molesten… pero he traído a unos amigos…

Lentamente, los niños entraron con gesto sonriente y detrás de ellos venia Joham. Lo que no se esperaba Bella, era que detrás de este, aparecieran aquella peculiar y escalofriante pareja que tantos problemas le había causado… quienes se habían convertido en protagonistas de las pesadillas de la pequeña.

Un sonido parecido al del acero rasgándose fue secundado por feroces gruñidos provenientes de todas partes.

- Chenga! (¡Basta!)

La potente voz de Joham retumbó entre las 4 paredes de aquella antigua estancia. Nahuel y Carolina sostenían a Bella quien se había abalanzado contra Victoria, arrojándola hacia el exterior. El vampiro sostenía por el brazo a aquel joven que la acompañaba.

Riley.

Joham forcejeó unos momentos más y finalmente lo soltó.

De inmediato, el patriarca de aquella familia avanzó hacia Bella y le cuestionó en voz baja.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos te ocurre, mujer?

-Pregúntaselo a ella…-susurró de inmediato e indicó con un movimiento brusco de la barbilla. Nahuel aferró su agarre entorno a Bella, mientras Carolina apretaba la mano de su compañero.

Joham intercambió la mirada con su esposa y frunció el ceño. Entonces ante la sonrisa irónica que se había trazado en los labios de la pelirroja mientras se levantaba con ayuda de su compañero y se acomodaba la ropa, sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-Ustedes se conocen..

-Tenemos una historia…diría yo…Hola pequeña…-saludo desvergonzadamente a la niña que se mantenía detrás de Giunëur – ¡Como haz crecido!

La pequeña tembló de terror y de inmediato, el resto de las mujeres salieron al frente de los niños, en actitud desafiante.

Victoria sonrió.

-¿Supongo que ya no estoy invitada a la cena de esta noche, cierto? –preguntó a Joham.

-Supones bien…

- Sair da minha casa agora! (Salga de mi casa ahora!)–ordenó Carolina, señalando la puerta.

-No hace falta que se ponga violenta, señora. Nos vamos -rugió Riley tirando del brazo de Victoria.

Esta miró fijamente a Rennesme y agregó con voz contenida.

-Nos veremos mas tarde, Bella…

-¿Ella va a volver mami?

La pequeña aguardaba la respuesta con los ojos desorbitados, mientras sus labios se contraían y temblaban. Bella limpió con sus dedos las gruesas lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas de su hija.

Quería decirle "No, ella no volverá", pero no alcanzó a formular las palabras. Su atención estaba centrada en la expresión de pánico que había vuelto a aparecer en el rostro de la niña e internamente maldijo a todos. Principalmente a Edward.

Lo odiaba tanto como una vez lo había amado. Como aún lo amaba.

Estaba cansada, estaba enojada y estaba desesperada.

Victoria las había encontrado. Joham argumentaba haber conocido a la vampira por casualidad, en un embarcadero en Espíritu Santo, donde estaba negociando su café.

Afortunadamente, Bella no creía en las casualidades.

Se dio cuenta que era imposible seguir huyendo y que de alguna forma, lo necesitaba a él y al resto de los Cullen para proteger a su hija contra la maldad de esa mujer.

_"No dudes en buscarnos"_

La maternal voz de Carmen le llegó como un recuerdo. Después de arropar a Reneesme, buscó entre sus pertenencias, el ejemplar del Cantar del Mio Cid que tomó de la casa de los Cullen. Paso rápidamente las páginas, hasta que encontró un teléfono.

Era el teléfono de sus creadores, en Denali.

Sacó su vieja mochila y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas. Urgó entre sus pertenencias, juntando el dinero que había repartido estratégicamente en toda la habitación y lo metió en un calcetín.

Se inclinó debajo de la cama, buscando sus tenis y cuando levantó la mirada algo llamó su atención en la mesita de noche.

Era la foto vieja, de un carnaval en Río de Janeiro al que habían llevado a todos los niños. Tomó la imagen entre sus manos y acarició el rostro sonriente de su hija.

Se tapo la boca rápidamente, tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

Aquello no era justo.

-No te vayas… –Bella giró el rostro hacia la puerta y de inmediato se arrepintió. La expresión de dolor en Nahuel era terrible, agonizante.

-Ella va a volver…-susurró dándole la espalda.

-No tienes por que irte.

-Por favor Nahuel, por favor…-suplicó en voz baja, mientras iba de un lado a otro -…Si en algo me estimas, no me detengas. No puedo quedarme aquí y exponerlos a todos, ni exponer a mi hija de esa manera.

-Tendrá que pasar por encima de mí para acercarse a Renne.

-Eso es precisamente lo que ella busca. Una provocación. Ustedes, tu padre, Carolina…todos han sido muy buenos con nosotras… no puedo arrastrarlos conmigo. Ella es mi enemiga. No va a descansar hasta que me destruya, hasta que destruya a mi bebé.

Nahuel se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

-Cásate conmigo.

El muchacho se separó solo un poco para poder volver mirarla a los ojos. Y en un movimiento rápido, capturó sus labios y la besó con urgencia.

No supo como ocurrió.

Quiza fue por la desesperación, pero Bella se permitió responder al beso con la misma intensidad. Con la misma urgencia.

De haber sido humana el corazón le hubiera palpitado con fuerza.

Cuando el beso termino, agregó con voz ronca.

-Sé mi esposa. Yo te protegeré. Tus enemigos, serán mis enemigos y nadie se atreverá a ponerte una mano encima, ni a ti, ni a tu hija.

Nahuel entrelazo los dedos de la mano que Bella había posado en su pecho y aguardó la respuesta en silencio.

- Eu não posso… por favor me perdoe (No puedo…por favor, perdóname)

Los ojos de teca de Nahuel brillaron con dolor y soltó su mano con gesto derrotado. Bella quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en aquel momento.

-Espere pelo menos, passado o ano novo... Que mulher vai estar esperando agora. Se você ficar alguns dias, isso é confuso. Vai pensar duas vezes antes de atacar. (Espera al menos que pase el año nuevo… Esa mujer estará esperándote ahora. Si te quedas unos días, eso la confundirá. Se lo pensará dos veces antes de atacarte.)

Bella lo medito unos instantes y asintió. El muchacho le devolvió una sonrisa, cuya felicidad no le llegó a los ojos y dió media vuelta hacia la puerta.

- "Nahuel ... obrigado por tudo (Nahuel…gracias por todo.)

- Sempre estarei aqui para você ... lembre-se que. (Estaré aquí para ti, siempre…no lo olvides)

Y entonces salio de la habitación.

_Doze..._

Onze...

Dez...

Nove...

Oito...

Sete...

Seis...

Cinco...

Quatro...

Três...

Dois...

Um...

¡Feliz Ano Novo!

Había comenzado un nuevo año y otro más había muerto.

Para los humanos era todo un acontecimiento, pero para los condenados a la eternidad era como ver pasar un segundo en un gran reloj.

Bella sonrió al ver las mejillas enfebrecidas de su hija, quien reía nerviosa con los otros chiquillos. Había estado corriendo con ellos, rompiendo piñatas y devorando dulces a diestra y siniestra.

Era una ventaja que sus dientes no fueron propensos a las caries.

-Bella…

La voz que la saludo era fácil de reconocer. Su dueño estaba sufriendo los estragos de la adolescencia y a pesar de su naturaleza vampirica, no podía evitar que algún sonido irritante saliera en sus conversaciones.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado, palmeando a un costado suyo.

El muchacho se acercó en silencio y contemplo con ella, los fuegos artificiales que le daban la bienvenida al año nuevo.

-Dice Nahuel que te irás pronto…

-Si. Así es.

-¿Y vas a llevarte a Renne?

Bella fruncio el ceño.

-Si…

El muchacho suspiró profundamente e inspiro para hacer una pregunta de lo mas inesperada.

-¿Me llevarías contigo?

-Yo no puedo llevarte conmigo…- contesto Bella parpadeando desconcertada. ¿A que venia esa pregunta? - Aquí esta tu familia… tus hermanos…

-Pero no estará Renné..

No estará Renné.

Bella giró completamente hacia el muchacho, cuyos ojos jade luchaban fieramente contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con delatar su debilidad, aunque era mas que obvio. Tenia la mirada fija en la pequeña de profundos hoyuelos y cabellera rojiza que intentaba por todos los medios atinarle a una piñata grande y vistosa.

¿Era posible que un niño pudiera sentir el amor tan fuertemente?

Esta vez ella fue quien se acerco y tomo sus manos con fuerza,

-Vendremos a visitarlos –prometió.

-¿De verdad no pueden quedarse aquí?

-Es mucho mejor para ella que nos vayamos ahora, por su seguridad…¿comprendes?

-¿Es por la mujer?- sus ojos mostraron comprensión cuando Bella asintió -Yo…yo…podría protegerla aquí…nunca permitiría que le pasara nada…

Bella no pudo evitar atraerlo hacia su pecho y abrazarlo con devoción.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño…lo siento mucho…

Bella miró de reojo el reloj pared, caminando despacio. La vieja manecilla avanzando un segundo a la vez, un instante tras otro.

Estaba recostada junto a su hija.

Le gustaba tomar su mano y ver dentro de sus sueños, que siempre eran blancos e inocentes. Aquella le hacia profundamente feliz.

En momentos así era capaz de comprender la obsesión de Edward por verla dormir.

Era reconfortante observar la paz en su rostro y la forma tan desinhibida en que sonreia en sus sueños.

Desde que era un bebé, cuando un sueño era bueno, torcía sus labios delgados a un lado, en aquella misma mueca de su padre.

Jake negó muchas veces el parecido entre la pequeña y su padre, pero lo cierto es que solo había heredado los ojos de Bella.

En todo lo demás, era idéntica a Él.

Entonces, como si se tratara de un mal presagio, el reloj se detuvo y un desgarrador grito irrumpió la tranquila noche.

-¡Joham!

Le siguieron gritos y gruñidos y todo se volvio un caos. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose y el de otros objetos cayendo, la puso en guardia hasta que una vocecilla le llamo.

-¿Mami?

Bastaron unos segundos para que Nahuel apareciera en la puerta de su habitación.

-Bella! Rápido! Deben irse de aquí!

Bella levantó a su hija en brazos y siguió a Nahuel quien la jaló a toda prisa hacia una pequeña biblioteca, en el sótano de la casa. Ahí estaban los demás niños.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La pelirroja. –Bella contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos se abrían asustados -Ha venido con otros. Neófitos. Son fuertes... demasiado fuertes. Mi padre y las mujeres están haciéndoles frente, pero no creo que puedan resistir mucho tiempo. – El muchacho empujo un ladrillo y se abrió una compuerta que daba hacia un túnel obscuro. Giunëur encendió una antorcha y ordeno a los niños que se tomaran de la mano. El chico se adentró en la profunda caverna y uno a uno los niños le siguieron.

-Este pasadizo es muy antiguo…atraviesa nuestra propiedad y sigue hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Giunëur conoce bien el camino. Ahí los encontraran unos amigos de nosotros. Estarán bien hasta que todo esto haya pasado.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?

-Ellos no podrán solos –dijo con voz llena de convicción - Debo ir a ayudarles. Te encargo mucho a mis hermanos.

Se contemplaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que una sinfónica de gruñidos los alertó de su cercanía.

-Rapido! Vayanse!

Bella no se percató de que sostenia con fuerza la mano de Nahuel hasta que este puso gesto de dolor.

Lo soltó de inmediato y el muchacho le sonrió, antes de hacerle una promesa.

-Quando isso acabar .. eu vou para você. E não aceita um não como resposta. Eu te amo e vou lutar por você (Cuando todo esto termine..ire por ti. Y no aceptare un No por respuesta. Te amo y luchare por ti)

La gruesa compuerta de tabique se cerro, antes de escucharse un grito.

-Nahuel tenía razón. Unos amigos suyos, Mary y Randall nos estaban esperando en las afueras de Sao Paulo. El los habia llamado y advertido de la situación desde el primer enfrentamiento con Victoria. Estuvimos escondidos durante mucho tiempo en lo profundo de la Sierra de Cantareira. Finalmente, Randall decidió ir a investigar.

Jacob mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, conteniendo la ira en su interior.

Increíble. Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera superar la lengua de marinero de Rosalie,

-Randall no encontró nada. Los neófitos no dejaron piedra sobre piedra, lo destruyeron todo.

-¿Ellos…murieron?

-Todos ellos. Joham, Carolina…las demás esposas…Nahuel…todos ellos. Solo los niños se salvaron.

"¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo la consuelo?

-Aquello no fue tu culpa…-Jacob puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bella quien no se movió ni un centímetro. Había dejado de sollozar, pero el dolor en su rostro era tan legible como si lo hubiera llevado escrito en la frente.

La misma expresión de dolor de aquel día en el bosque.

-¿Qué no fue mi culpa?- Ella rió histérica -Ay Jake… ¿acaso no me escuchaste? Los mataron…- grito perdiendo el control- Victoria y su pequeño ejército de sedientas marionetas chupasangre mataron a mis amigos, a los padres de 14 niños que ahora se quedaron huérfanos por mí culpa.

Jacob Black dejo caer la mano y se alejo instintivamente de ella. Era casi como si tuviera la habilidad de Jasper. El dolor era palpable…casi como si pudiera sentirlo el mismo.

-Ya sé que no es mi culpa, Jake –dijo en un susurro -Es solo que no puedo imaginar la vida para esos niños ahora que sus padres no están.

La calidez de los brazos de Reneesme me sacó de la visión de Jacob Black.

Mi pequeña hija se había acurrucado sobre mi pecho de piedra. Seguía dormida, inocente y ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mirando el vendaje en su rodilla y en su brazo, entendí al fin la vulnerabilidad de la situación.

¡Cuanto me había equivocado con Bella!

Alejarla de mí fue la peor estupidez que pude cometer y aun con la muerte, no podria solucionar todo el daño que había infringido en su vida.

En la vida de Reneesme,

En la vida de aquellos niños.

"Ahora estaría bien que bajaras, chupasangre"

La voz de Jacob se mezcló con la del resto de la familia. Mi madre y Alice aparecieron en la puerta.

-No puedo ver lo que sucederá…pero confio en que sabras mantener la compostura.

-Deberías bajar cariño, nosotras podemos quedarnos con ella…si quieres…

Asentí y me levanté de la cama a regañadientes. Al pasar por la puerta, mi madre toco mi hombro. Sus ojos parecían llenos de esperanza.

"Ten fé"

Salí hacia el pasillo. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y mi padre estaban cada uno fuera de su habitación.

"Mas te vale que te comportes…no me molestaría golpearte por estúpido"

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Rosalie.

"Ella ha sacado todo el dolor de su interior. Ahora esta mas tranquila…pero estaré al pendiente por si me necesitas de nuevo" Jasper se sonrió. Aun me sorprendía enormemente la forma en que se mantenía sereno, increíblemente tranquilo a pesar de la atmosfera.

Carlisle se acercó a mí y me palmeó el brazo.

"Todo saldrá bien, hijo…"

"Vamos Eddie! ¡Ve por ella!" -me incitó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Conforme avanzaba, me di cuenta que aquello sería una misión imposible. Mantenerme tranquilo sería imposible.

Las memorias relatadas por Bella se habían convertido en veneno para mi alma.

Estaba celoso por aquello que habia vivido lejos de mi, por las cosas buenas, por las cosas malas, por los amigos y por los enemigos que habian formado parte de su vida.

Por los afectos ganados y merecidos.

Egoista. Un monstruo egoista y los celos serian el castigo por mis pecados.

Jacob habia vuelto a fijar su mirada en Bella.

Tal vez ella hubiera podido olvidarme.

Tal vez el amor por mi se hubiera acabado.

Me detuve instintivamente.

Podía sentir un hueco en el estomago y la sensación de vertigo.

_"No seas cobarde. Lucha por ella" _-me gritó la voz de Jacob Black.

Lentamente entré a la estancia y de inmediato me concentre en sus ojos.

Y vi la realidad en ellos.

* * *

**¿QUIEN MERECE UNA MORDIDITA?**

* * *

CAPITULO 13: Celoso (Tercera Parte)


	14. Tierno

**Ohaio!**

**Antes que otra cosa. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todas. Espero que este año, les traiga cosas estupendas y que todo lo que deseen y se propongan sea un hecho para el 2011.**

**Me fui de patita de dog con mi familia…**

**Honestamente, me perdi un buen rato, por que casi nunca las veo. Yo vivo sola en la Ciudad de México y cuando tengo tiempo para mi mamá y mis hermanas, se lo dedico a ellas. Es por eso que no había leído sus reviews y no había actualizado.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado su comentario. Mil mil gracias por su apoyo, saben que ustedes son un motor importante para que continue las historias. A las personitas que me han agregado en sus favoritos, desconocidos y anexos… ¡Un milllon de gracias!**

**Hijole, es un tema muy difícil para mi comentarles esto… pero alguien dejo un review malvado, insinuando que yo había copiado la historia de Elleaner Elea Böwner.**

**En primera instancia, me enoje y maldije, pero la verdad es que ahora solo me siento triste y descepcionada.**

**ETERNEL fue uno de los primeros fics que lei en fanfiction. Me conquisto desde el primer capitulo y me volví fiel admiradora de la historia, de hecho hasta la fecha sigo siéndolo. Cuando Elle anuncio que su historia había sido plagiada y que no seguiría escribiendo en este sitio, la segui al foro donde se traslado y en ese sitio publique por primera vez COMO SI NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO y CRIMINAL.**

**Ahí me tome la libertad de escribirle a Elle, expresando mi apoyo, como muchas otras chicas, para que continuara con su historia. En este mismo sitio, Crepusculo Mexico, Elle publico otra historia que se llamaba ESPERANZAS VIVAS, fic que también fue plagiado y el cual no continuo publicando. Fue entonces que nació Goyi, un muñeco vudú que desarrolle por si a otro genio se le ocurría plagiarle a Elle nuevamente.**

**Recuerdo que una chica comento en ese foro que mi historia se parecía a la de Elle. Por increíble que parezca, no fui yo sino otra lectora – a quien aun no tengo el gusto de conocer personalmente - quien salió en mi defensa, diciéndole que muchas historias se parecían, pero que en esencia cada autor la hace diferente, autentica, por que deja en ella lo mejor de si para compartirla con los demás. La niña en cuestión respondió que nunca había sido su intención señalarme de esa forma y que la historia le encantaba.**

**Elle volvió a cambiarse de sitio al foro que una amiga suya le ayudo a construir. Sobra decir que le mande mi dirección de correo y actualmente sigo siendo una de sus fieles lectoras. Hace poco tiempo le deje un comentario para animarla a que continuara escribiendo ESPERANZAS VIVAS, por que creo que ella merece terminar su historia, pese a lo que otros hayan hecho con ella. Solo la original puede saber como terminará todo, ¿o no?**

**Por eso es que me duele mucho el review donde me dice que considera que mi historia es un plagio. **

**Elle es una de mis autoras favoritas, adicta al drama como yo y nunca, ni por un momento me habría pasado por la cabeza robarle una historia a ella. ****La chica es un icono para las facfictioneras de corazón y siempre ha expresado su interés por que las demás escriban lo que sienten.**

**Es injusta tu acusación, quien quiera que seas, por que a ti te basto solo con levantar tu dedo para señalar una historia que me ha costado lo que no te imaginas. Lo que más me duele, es que tu acusación fue pública, dejándola en el espacio que esta destinado a las personas que se han ganado mi afecto y mi constante esfuerzo.**

**Me duele, por que una sola opinión puso en tela de juicio mi sueño, el que he compartido con personas que han hecho de esta historia una de sus favoritas.**

**Es injusto y me jalo los pelos de solo pensarlo, pero no voy a decir mas. Mi conciencia esta tranquila, por que lo que he escrito lo he hecho de corazón.**

**Para ser honesta, anoche cuando lei tu comentario estaba furiosa y lo iba a borrar, pero me di cuenta de una cosa: Si Louise May Alcott o Lynne Graham, o la misma Stephanie Meyer se hubieran dejado apalear por comentarios asi, hoy no conoceríamos sus historias. Asi que no lo borrare, lo dejare como un constante recordatorio de que me debo esforzar por las personas que me apoyan y que cuentan con ver una actualización.**

**Puedes rebatir lo que quieras, llamarme como quieras, no me importa.**

**Solo te pediré un par de favores.**

**El primero es que no uses el nombre de Elle para amedrentar a los demás. Ella es una chica genial, que lejos de buscar semejanzas en las historias de los demás, impulsa a las chicas como yo, que tienen sueños a que busquen su realización, a que compartan sus ideas. Es una chica cuyo talento habla por si solo, asi que no la metas a ella en este embrollo que además de injustificado cae en lo ridiculo.**

**Segundo, si tanto te desagrada mi historia, no te aparezcas por aquí. Gracias a Dios por la libertad de expresión, eres libre de dejar tu review si es lo que quieres, pero si tu intención es solo acusar y avergonzar a los demás, mejor dale reward a la pagina y no te tomes el tiempo para hacerme sentir mal (a mi o a cualquier otra persona), por que no obtendrás una respuesta. ****Es una pena, que no sepas apreciar el esfuerzo de los demás.**

**Solo concuerdo contigo en una cosa. Elle es la mejor. **

**Un beso para todas mis amigas, siento mucho haber ocupado tanto espacio en esto pero necesitaba sacarlo – por salud mental -; mil disculpas por haberme retrasado en la actualización.**

**En estos días actualizare CRIMINAL y la adaptación, solo ténganme paciencias, plis.**

**Ya saben, dejen su mordidita.**

**Matta ne!**

* * *

**No quieres intentar llegar a mí, ¿cierto?****  
****No significo nada para ti****  
****Las pequeñas cosas te delatan****  
****Y ahora no habrá más errores****  
****Los embalses se están rompiendo**

**Todo lo que siempre has querido...**

**Es alguien que realmente te admire****  
****Y seis pies bajo el agua****  
****yo lo hago**

**The Little Things Give You Away (Las pequeñas cosas te delatan, Linkin Park)**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Tierno.**

_Era todo más confuso porque nunca me había sentido tan humano en toda mi vida —ni siquiera cuando __era__ humano—, tanto como podía recordar. _

_Cuando había sido humano, mis pensamientos habían sido todos dirigidos a la gloria de un soldado. La gran guerra había arrasado con la mayor parte de mi adolescencia, y había estado solo nueve meses de mi cumpleaños 18 cuando la influenza había atacado. _

_Tenía solo impresiones vagas de esos años humanos, recuerdos turbios que se desvanecían mas con cada década que pasaba. _

_Mi madre era lo que recordaba más claramente, y sentía un dolor antiguo cuando pensaba en su cara. Recordé tenuemente cuando había odiado ella el futuro hacia el cual había corrido ansiosamente, rezando cada noche cuando ella bendecía la mesa a la hora de la cena para que la "aterradora guerra" terminara… No tenía recuerdos de ningún otro tipo de anhelo. _

_Aparte del amor de mi madre, no había otro amor que me hubiera hecho desear quedarme…_

* * *

Alguien dijo alguna vez, que la culpa acumulada era como el buen vino.

Con el tiempo se añeja, pero al contrario al vino, su sabor es amargo.

No podia estar mas de acuerdo.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Bella regreso a Forks con nuestra hija y durante ese tiempo no había logrado acercarme a ninguna.

Aunque a decir verdad, era bastante logico.

Bella edifico a su alrededor una fortaleza que nadie podia traspasar…

…y la culpa era solo mia…

Regresando a mis viejas costumbres de la preparatoria, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo observandola a distancia - de lejos, ya que ingeniosamente se las había arreglado para nunca estar a solas y menos cerca de mi - y con ello había hecho descubrimientos que si bien no eran provechosos, por lo menos si me permitian darme cuenta de los cambios ocurridos durante estos años.

Lo primero que me sorprendio fue que contrario a su naturaleza humana, Bella como inmortal era muy habilidosa.

Por ejemplo. su estilo de caza era impecable. Ni una gota de sangre sobre su ropa, ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar.

Y al mismo tiempo, por contradictoria que pareciera, era rapida con su presa, demasiado piadosa para demorarse y crear un daño mayor en su víctima.

"Es increible" - dijo mi padre ese mismo dia al regresar a casa-"A Emmett le tomo mas de una decada hacerlo correctamente".

"¿Es acaso que ya lo hace bien?"-replico Rosalie, visiblemente enfadada al recordar como había regresado la ultima camisa de seda italiana que le regalo a mi hermano.

"Eww" -replico Emmet con gesto ofendido, llevandose una mano al corazon, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió, aunque ya lo había notado cuando Bella y Zafrina se enfrentaron, es que era astuta. Demasiado debo admitir, ya que cuando humana habia logrado atrapar al vampiro que se termino enamorando de ella.

Y no solo eso, era ágil para robar las presas de otros, por ejemplo.

No lo había notado la primera vez, por que - ingenuo de mi - creí que ella necesitaba mas ese puma, aunque para ser mas honesto lo que yo quería era congraciarme con ella y pensé que cederle mi puma seria un buen inicio para hacer las paces…

…pero no fue así…

La siguiente ocasión que salimos de cacería -con los Quileute pisándonos la sombra, por supuesto - Emmett se había puesto repentinamente eufórico al detectar un oso en las proximidades.

Desde luego, Bella también lo había olfateado.

De inmediato ambos comenzaron una carrera hacia su objetivo., pero cuando me había decidido a intervenir, Alice me detuvo.

Sus labios temblaron en un intento por contener una sonrisa.

-"Tranquilo. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Bella llegará primero"

Jasper le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

-"Eso es imposible" –replico mi hermano -"Cuando el "devora Yoguis" de Em entra en acción nadie lo supera."

La imagen de Bella siendo tacleada por Emmett disparo mi ansiedad.

-"Seria mejor si voy a ver…a lo mejor la lastima…"

Internamente, Jasper estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

El con sus incuestionables años de experiencia militar, constantemente tenía que ingeniarselas para ganarle a Emmett en esas carreras, mas para vencer su fuerza que por su estrategia de caza.

Y tambien -aunque no me sorprendia- por su arraigada idea de que las mujeres humanas o vampiras, no podian vencer a un hombre.

Alice lo sabia y rodó los ojos.

-"Estoy 94% segura de que Bella ganará.

Ahí estaba la imagen, tan clara como el agua. Emmett lanzando puñetazos al aire, furioso por haber perdido a su presa, en un arranque totalmente infantil.

-"¿Qué apuestas?"

La voz de Jasper denotaba claramente su escepticismo. Aquello era increíble, por que mi hermano jamás apostaba contra Alice, al menos no en voz alta.

-"Si Bella pierde, donare mi colección de bolsos Louis Vuitton a la caridad y me abstendré de comprar zapatos el próximo mes"

Los dos nos giramos hacia Alice.

Ella nunca apostaba tan fuerte.

-"Pero si yo gano, ustedes dos se encargaran de mis gastos el próximo mes.

-"Bella no es tan fuerte, cariño. Puedo creer que sea buena huyendo, pero no creo que pueda con Emmett" – Jasper soltó al fin en un susurro bajo.

-"Si estas tan seguro amor, ¿por que no apuestas?"

Jasper me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-"Alice esta confiada, pero yo no. -admiti -Emmett es una bestia mortal cuando caza."

-"¿Apoyas mi apuesta?"

-"La apoyo" -dije al fin, viendo el lado positivo del asunto. Si Bella aun conservaba aquel rasgo de su humanidad, su orgullo le impediria olvidar el fracaso.

Entonces podria ofrecerle a Bella, entrenamiento para la revancha. Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por mi rostro.

Extreche su mano aceptando el desafio.

"Si, ya se… "-dijo en su mente adivinando lo que estaba por pedir –"Ya bastantes problemas tienes con ella...no le mencionare que apostaste en su contra"

Alice se enfoco de nuevo. Podía ver las imágenes como en un cinema. Emmett corria velozmente hacia el animal, cuyo instinto lo previno y se batió en retirada; mientras Bella lo rodeaba, apoyándose en los arboles para evitar ser vista.

Basto un momento para que se decidiera el ganador.

Al ser el cuerpo de Bella mas aerodinámico, adelanto fácilmente a Emmett y para cuando mi hermano llego, ella abordaba al enfurecido oso por la espalda clavándole los dientes en el cuello.

Alice aplaudió brincando animada.

-"Ustedes dos… - sentencio maliciosamente - No saben en lo que se metieron"

La tercera cosa que descubrí, mas a través de las memorias de los demás que de las mías fue que Bella jamás bajaba la guardia. De noche, ella acostumbraba mirar afuera de las ventanas de la casa, siempre buscando al enemigo escondido entre la negrura del bosque. Descubrirla haciendo eso, me hizo sentir incomodo.

Ahora podía entender por que era rápida a la hora de cazar. Ella se sentía como un animal, en espera a la mínima señal de peligro para salir huyendo.

Mi último descubrimiento fue el más desconcertante de todos.

Tan desconcertante como mortal.

Había algo en la mirada de Isabella Swan que inevitablemente me hacia recordar a Elizabeth Masen.

A pesar de la tragedia que rodeo su muerte, de la perdida que tuvo que enfrentar como humana, Esme tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, el cual yo había visto en infinidad de madres humanas. Como ellas, Esme tenia la inocente esperanza de que a pesar de ser unos monstruos, encontraríamos cada uno el camino para ser felices.

Las pocas memorias que me esforzaba con conservar de mi verdadera madre, siempre me mostraban un rostro que oscilaba entre la fortaleza y la preocupación. Uno de los recuerdos mas claros que tenia de ella, era cuando bendiciendo los alimentos durante la cena, rogaba por que la temible guerra hacia la que yo corría desesperado terminara.

La preocupación y el cansancio que reflejaban los ojos de mi madre en aquellas memorias, eran lo que podía apreciar en la mirada de Isabella Swan.

Este descubrimiento no me hizo mas feliz, y trate de encontrar cierto sosiego deteniéndome en pequeños detalles.

El rostro de Bella, no había cambiado en esencia.

Sus labios seguían siendo carnosos - y suaves, eso ya lo había comprobado - pero rara vez sonreía. Solo cuando mi hija buscaba su aprobación, ella asentía levemente dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor y una casi perturbadora devoción.

La tersa piel de su rostro ya no podía sonrojarse, y sin embargo cuando esta brillaba en la luz del sol, el arcoíris proyectaba aquella misma perfección de la que yo me había enamorado.

Su cabello era aun mas espeso y abundante, de un profundo color chocolate, cálido como el mas tierno otoño y al mismo tiempo, rebelde e ineducable.

Pero sus ojos eran otra historia.

Cuando humana, sus ojos me habían facilitado lo que mi aparentemente maravilloso don me había negado.

Sus ojos hablaban por ella, tan claros y expresivos.

Recordaba el asombro y el temor de nuestro primer encuentro en la clase de Biología…

… la confianza y el agradecimiento que emanaba de ellos cuando la salve de aquel monstruo, Ronnie, en Port Angels…

…la furia con la que añoraba aplastar mi Volvo con su auto cuando la atrape en el estacionamiento para que Tyler Crowley la invitara al baile de primavera…

…el inmenso amor con el que me miro cuando le revele que no era humano…

…la pasión de aquella ultima noche juntos, en su habitación.

Pero lo mas importante y lo que mas extrañaba, era aquella inocente forma en sus ojos estudiaban cada aspecto del mundo a su alrededor.

Sus ojos, ahora dorados que seguían siendo grandes y expresivos, analizaban todo con desconfianza, la incredulidad y la dureza se escapaba de ellos muy a menudo.

Sabia perfectamente donde había iniciado todo: aquel brillo especial en sus ojos había desaparecido 10 años antes en el bosque, cuando admití que no la amaba.

"No te des por vencido, Edward, animo" -repetía constantemente Alice al atraparme sentado en la copa de los arboles, mirando hacia su ventana a través de la espesura del bosque.

A veces, de verdad, me gustaría tener confianza de Alice.

En cuanto a Reneesme, bueno… ella era otra historia.

A través de mis observaciones, descubrí mucho de Bella -la antigua Bella - en mi pequeña hija.

Su carácter era muy tímido. En un principio, a pesar del intenso parloteo de Emmett y sus bromas acerca del Nessie y el monstruo del lago Ness, mi hija casi nunca hablaba, a menos que fuera invitada a una conversación. Se dirigía a los demás con respeto, por frases cortas, en una extraña mezcla de español, portugués y algún otro idioma, aprendido en su constante ir y venir por el mundo.

Lentamente, fue ganando confianza y se permitió formular preguntas e iniciar conversaciones con los demás como cualquier otro niño.

Con humor, descubrí que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y procuraba pasar desapercibida, aunque con 8 vampiros y un lobo todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella, esto último solía resultarle difícil.

Cada vez que Esme y Alice abordaban -con el pretexto de probarle un vestido nuevo - sobre lo hermosa que era, sus mejillas se tenían de un exquisito rubor y huía despavorida a su habitación, dejando a las dos con miles de dudas.

Era gracioso, hasta cierto punto, ver a mi hermana y a mi madre en ese estado eufórico.

Rosalie…bueno, Rosalie era otra historia.

Rose acostumbraba a contemplar los juegos de Emmett y Reneesme a distancia, con aparente indiferencia, resistiéndose a la alegría que le había sido negada e ella. Por dentro la melancolia la invadia al contemplar sus hoyuelos y su imaginación viajaba, añorando otros iguales en el rostro de un niño.

Un niño con el rostro de Emmett.

Finalmente, un dia Rose no pudo resistirla mas. Reneesme, quien acostumbraba a mirarla de soslayo, había preguntado discretamente a Bella sobre aquella mujer que tenia la belleza de las princesas de los cuentos de hadas.

Aunque con nuestra agudeza auditiva, era imposible no escucharla, Bella le diguio el juego y respondio con otro susurro.

"Es tu tia Rosalie, la compañera de tu tio Emmett"

Rosalie dejo de mirarse las uñas y se quedo quieta, preguntándose sobre que había motivado a la niña a preguntar por ella. Tras unos breves segundos, la pequeña susurro.

-"Pense que era un angel…"

Ese mismo dia, cuando Emmett saco la pelota para jugar, Rosalie se unió a ellos.

Un aspecto que me sorprendio, fue que como su madre, Renne tenia afecto a la lectura. Ademas del jardin de Esme, Renne adoraba la biblioteca de Carlisle.

Cuando no pasaba el tiempo con su madre o interrogando a Esme sobre los nombres de sus flores o jugando con Emmett y Rosalie, la niña le pedía a mi padre alguno de sus libros y se sentaba por horas a contemplar las imágenes.

_Robinson Crusoe, La Isla del Tesoro, Peter Pan y, Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas_ encabezaban su lista, aunque tambien tenia una aficion extraña por algunos temas avanzados -demasiado avanzados para una niña de 10 años - como Biologia, Cartografia, Zoologia e Historia Universal.

Asi fue como conquisto a Jasper, quien pasaba tardes enteras contestando sus dudas sobre la historia del mundo.

De nuevo, como con su madre, yo solo podia hacerme una pobre ilusion de lo que su mente creaba, por que era tan silenciosa como Bella.

Y no solo su mente. Toda ella era una tumba conmigo.

O al menos eso fue en un principio.

Honestamente no sabia de que forma acercarme a ella. Podria fácilmente echarle la culpa mis fracasos con Bella, pero debo adimitir con vergüenza que no era otra cosa mas que mi cobardia la que me impedia entablar una conversación con mi propia hija.

Y verla convivir con Jacob Black no me ayudo en nada.

Cinco minutos antes de las 4 de la tarde, todos los dias la niña se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada, mordiendose el labio inferior con gesto ansioso, hasta que _Jake_, como ella le llamaba, aparecia con una sonrisa estupida.

Entonces ella corria a sus brazos y pasaban horas sentados, platicando sobre cualquier cosa.

De nuevo, mi mente me traicionaba con el recuerdo de Charlie Swan...

Karma... maldito karma.

Fue por ello, que aprovechando aquella ocasión, mientras mi pequeña leia atenta un libro de _Ciencias Naturales,_ hice el primer intento por acercarme a ella.

Habiendo escuchado en las memorias de Jacob que Bella le cantaba canciones de _The Beatles_ a manera de nana, tome lugar frente al piano y deje que mis manos jugaran un poco con las notas y los acordes mientras me debatia sobre cual melodia interpretar.

Lentamente, _Across the universe_ comenzo a tomar forma. Al instante, la pequeña dejo de pasar las hojas del libro y me contemplo con una expresión que me fue difícil descifrar hasta que cai en cuenta sobre aquel gesto.

La manera en que había ladeado ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y sus labios se habían contraido en una perfecta "o", aquel brilllo inteligente en sus ojos…era el mismo gesto con que Bella había contemplado las cadenas de su viejo Chevy momentos antes de que la furgoneta de Tyler Crowley amenazara su vida.

_Ternura._

Sin dejar de interpretar la melodía me enfoque en su rostro, mientras ella dejaba el libro a un lado y se levantaba de su sitio.

En un principio creí que ella saldría corriendo de la estancia y mis dedos se congelaron sobre las teclas de marfil, mientras me maldecía internamente.

-Sigue tocando...-pidió una voz en mi cabeza.

Me quede helado contemplando su rostro.

Sus labios no se habían movido.

-Por favor…-repitió la misma voz.

Me tomo un par de segundos recuperar la compostura.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

Retome el puente mientras la pequeña se acercaba la suficiente a para sentarse a mi lado en completo silencio, contemplando mis manos.

Inesperadamente, ella poso sus pequeñas y blancas manos sobre el marfil de las teclas y comenzo a replicar la melodía, haciendo sombra de mis propias notas.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente, susurrando la letra de la canción, con un timbre de campanillas de viento, nostálgico, amoroso y completamente tierno.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
Possessing and caressing me._

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

De haber sido humano, hubiera llorado, lleno de felicidad, por que aquí estaba la prueba de fe que necesitaba para luchar. La esperanza de que algún dia, al menos mi hija pudiera perdonar mis faltas, la posibilidad de que pudiera resarcir el daño que había infligido a Bella y a su familia, a mi familia, a Jacob y finalmente, a mi mismo.

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
That call me on and on across the universe,  
Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they  
Tumble blindly as they make their way  
Across the universo_

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

Y la felicidad, desbordándose a través del Universo, finalmente fue visible para mi otra vez.

_Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing  
Through my open views inviting and inciting me  
Limitless undying love which shines around me like a  
million suns, it calls me on and on  
Across the universo_

_Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world._

Ah! Exquisita felicidad.

Me deje envolver en ella hasta que los acordes, lentamente terminaron y entonces volvi el rostro, para mirar la esperanza.

Reneesme estaba quieta mirando mi rostro. Nos contemplamos en silencio largo tiempo, y entonces ella se levanto de su lugar y regreso a su lectura.

Asi que desarrolle un nuevo habito. Todos los dias, mientras ella leia, me sentaba frente al piano e interpretaba melodías para ella.

No todas fueron un exito, pero aprendi mucho a través de mi errores.

A ella le gustaban las melodias suaves.

Y al fin, habia un rasgo de mi.

Una tarde, mientras terminaba de interpretar Blackbird, se acerco y con su pequeño dedo comenzó a dibujar trazos sin sentido sobre la tapa del piano..

Espere ansioso y de nuevo, aquella voz salida de la nada me sacudió internamente, al tiempo que se mano se posaba sobre mi rostro.

___-"¿Você me quer? (¿Tu me quieres?)"_

_-"Com todo meu coração." (Con toda mi alma)_

No tenia claro cual seria la expresión que tenia frente a ella. Asi que cerre los ojos y me entregue a la calidez de su mano y el alivio de sus palabras.

_-"Eu te amo demais." (Yo tambien te quiero mucho)_

Repentinamente, su mano se alejo y quede de nuevo sumergido en las sombras.

Abri los ojos lentamente. Ella miraba con ojos desorbitados hacia la puerta.

A juzgar por su expresión, podía darme una idea de quien era.

-Jake! –exclamo brincando de la butaca y corriendo hacia los brazos de mi peor enemigo, quien en un segundo cambio la expresión iracunda de su rostro a una sonrisa boba, mientras levantaba a mi hija en brazos.

-¡Ayer no veniste! – lo acuso de inmediato, entrecruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín gracioso con la boca. Su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero inconsciente.

-Tuve cosas que hacer, pequeña… pero te extrañe cada segundo del dia…

Rode los ojos.

¿Asi o mas cursi?

-O que você fez ontem? (¿Qué hiciste ayer?)

Demasiado orgulloso y demasiado tonto, el indio se limito a sonreir con la duda sobre lo que había dicho.

-Abuelita hizo _bolo de chocolate_ (pastel de chocolate), ¿quieres un poco?

-¡Por supuesto!

Espere lo suficiente, hasta que ella salió de nuestro alcance y me dirigí al perro lo mas civilizado que pude.

-"Quiere saber lo que hiciste ayer…" –replique molesto por su ignorancia y agregue en voz suficientemente baja, para que solo el me escuchara–...Si vas a pasar tiempo con ella diariamente, deberías aprender su idioma…

-"¿Que culpa tengo yo de que no haya aprendido a hablar en un solo idioma?- rezongo en voz baja y agrego mentalmente "Además, en la escuela no tenemos alemán como materia optativa…chupasangre"

Ignorante.

-"¡Si seras animal! Es portugués! –solte apretando los dientes – ¡Busca una escuela y aprende algo además de rascarte las pulgas!

-"Aja señor sabelotodo! Y dime, entre la escuela, mis quehaceres y la guardia alrededor de Forks, ¿en que momento voy a venir a verla? También como y duermo, sabes? No soy una estúpida piedra viviente como tu… de acuerdo?"

-"Le tomare una fotografía para que no la extrañes y no te preocupes, ni siquiera notara tu ausencia"

Pose nuevamente las manos sobre el piano, sopesando cual melodía tocaria cuando el pensamiento del perro me llego.

-"Ni se te ocurra, perro apestoso…"

-"¿Qué demonios? ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

-No voy a permitir que te las lleves, antes te desolló vivo…

-"Era solo una idea…-admitio petulante – "Ya sabes…. siempre puedo convencer a Bells de que la Reserva es mejor lugar para ellas que la trampa infernal que tienes por casa"

Sabia que era imposible, pero la sola idea de verlas lejos de mi, me había aguijoneado en lo mas profundo.

Había logrado dar un paso y no permitiría que el se la llevara de mi lado.

-"No creo que Leah Clearwater opine lo mismo…"

¡Touché! Por la manera en que Jacob Black apretó la mandíbula y bufo para mirar a otro lado, sabia que había ganado, esta vez al menos.

No pude evitar que la sonrisa malvada volviera a extenderse por mi rostro y de inmediato comencé a tocar Hey Bulldog, de The Beatles.

Para mi sorpresa, el perro abrió los ojos, intuyendo por donde iban mis intenciones.

-"Sanguijuela inmunda"

-"Saco de pulgas"

-"Piedra parlante"

-"Perro apestoso"

-"Vampiro pedófilo"

-"Pedofilo yo? Mira quien lo dice?"

Ahora ya no era divertido. Habia una sinfónica de gruñidos alrededor, y los brazos de Jacob temblaban"

¿Por qué de todas las mujeres en el mundo tenia que ser a mi hija a quien imprimara este animal?

-¡Basta los dos!

Una Bella furiosa entro a la sala y se posiciono entre los dos, fulminando con la mirada primero a Jacob Black, quien de inmediato retrocedió levantando las manos en son de paz y luego a mi.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me sentí así de avergonzado?

-¡Son como unos niños! – Sentencio con voz baja, ronca y con la desaprobación a leguas –No me importa si se quieren hacer pedazos entre ustedes… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Reneesme entra con ustedes a mitad de una pelea? Inconscientes, desconsiderados, estúpidos… si siguen así, tomaré a la niña y nunca más sabrán de ninguna….-finalizo con vehemencia.

-Bella… – suplico Jacob con el alma en un hilo

-¡Te callas, Jacob!

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero sentí pena por el, pero la pena se me acabo cuando repare sobre la forma en que Bella me miraba a mi.

-Y tu Edward… - sentencio con sus ojos ardiendo de pura furia -… Jake es un crio junto a ti…. Esos jueguitos…lo entiendo de el… pero tú…

-Yo… jamás volveremos a pelear… ambos lo sentimos mucho.

-Lo que van a sentir los dos, la próxima vez que los encuentre peleando, será una patada en el trasero que no olvidaran en lo que les reste de existencia. Fuera los dos de aquí…. no quiero verlos…

Jacob y yo caminamos hacia la salida dirigiéndonos una mirada acusatoria uno al otro. Yo lo culpaba a el y el me culpaba a mi. Tal vez pudiéramos continuar nuestra pelea en otro lado.

-¡Hey, los dos! – sentencio Bella de nuevo, ya en el umbral de la casa - Cuidado y hacen otra escena. …cada uno por su lado…¡Largo de aquí!

Jacob se encamino hacia el bosque y miro por encima de su hombro una vez mas, esperando ver un ápice de piedad en los ojos de Bella.

Se resigno cuando ella movió la cabeza, negando.

De inmediato entro en fase y se adentro en el bosque.

Jasper y Emmett salieron del garage, cuando me dirigía el dirección contraria a la de Jacob. A duras penas, podían contener su humor.

-¿Esto es normal Jasper? – pregunto Emmett llevándose los dedos a la barbilla.

-No… al menos los primeros 50 años de matrimonio…

Sus risas rezumbaron en mis oídos cuando emprendí la carrera lejos de ahí.

Ya era mas de medianoche cuando regresé a casa. Después de haber drenado la sangre de dos ciervos y un gato montes, de haber corrido como desesperado hacia Seattle y haber perseguido una pantera que reservaría para mas tarde, tuve la sensación de estar cansado, al menos lo suficiente para no seguir peleándome con Jacob Black por la atención de mi hija.

Habia reaccionado como un crio, tal y como lo había dicho Bella.

Ahora me sentía avergonzado, y más que avergonzado, estaba temeroso.

¿Seria capaz Bella de llevarse a la niña lejos de mi? ¿Pondria en peligro la salud mental de Jacob, quien ya había rayado en la locura en una ocasión hacia casi 10 años?

Lo mas importante… ¿Seria ella capaz de arriesgarse a estar de nuevo sola, con el ejercito neófito de Victoria pisándole la sombra?

Con Bella nunca podría saberlo.

Pensaba profundamente sobre esto y por ello, no pude anticipar sus pensamientos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una figura de melena rosada salto sobre mi, envolviéndome en un abrazo sofocante y tirándome al enlucido de la estancia.

La lluvia de besos no se hizo esperar.

-¡Eddie! No sabes como te he extrañado.

Gemi internamente, poniéndome de pie.

-Tanya…

-Eres tan malo… ¿Dónde te habías metido? – pregunto haciendo pucheros mientras se aferraba a mi cuello.

-¿Qué estas haciendo en Forks?

-Eleazar llamo… dijo que los Cullens necesitaban ayuda y que todos estarían aquí en Forks. Y dije ¿Qué Diablos! – exclamo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras se lanzaba sobre mi rostro, besándome.

¡Podia ponerse peor!

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto una voz de campanillas en mi cabeza.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, logre zafarme de Tanya, para ver hacia las escaleras de la casa. Dos pares de ojos miraban la escena con sorpresa.

Los primeros, los mas obscuros, enmarcados por un gesto que me era familiar.

Renneesme había fruncido el ceño confundida.

Y no era solo ella. Otro par de ojos brillaron de forma extraña y de inmediato me pregunte si mi muerte seria rápida o lenta y dolorosa.

Bella se irguió, tomo a la pequeña de la mano y la guio escaleras arriba en perfecto silencio, mientras en su otra mano, sostenía un vaso de leche.

Si, las cosas podian ponerse peor.

¡Oh Dios! Tu debes odiarme….


	15. Equivocado Primera parte

_OHAIO HERMOSAS!_

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar... las ideas se pelearon y me obligaron a reescribir el capítulo (son unas groseras empedernidas).. pero en fin aqui estoy..._

_Se los dedico con todo mi amor. Un abrazo desde México._

_Este capitulo es especial por que la cancion es The Rasmus y se dividira en dos capitulos._

_Dejen su mordidita... Matta ne!_

_Niña, viviste tu vida como un cisne durmiente_

_tu tiempo ha llegado para ir más profundo…_

_Niña, tu viaje final solo ha comenzado  
tu destino lo escoje la muerte_

No temas…  
Destino de oscuridad  
No temas..  
Destino de oscuridad  
No temas

_**(No fear, The Rashmus)**_

**Capitulo 15: Equivocado (Primera parte)**

—_Tú eres mil veces más adorable que las estrellas, Tanya. Por supuesto, tú ya sabes eso. No dejes que mi obstinación te quite tu confianza. __—__Reí entre dientes por lo poco probable de aquello._

—_No estoy acostumbrada al rechazo __—__Se quejó, presionando afuera su labio inferior en un atractivo puchero._

—_Ciertamente no__—__Estuve de acuerdo, tratando con poco éxito, bloquear sus pensamientos efímeros mientras recordaba sus centenares de conquistas acertadas._

_Mayoritariamente, Tanya prefería a los hombres humanos __—__ ellos eran mucho más atractivos por una cosa. Tenían la ventaja de ser suaves y cálidos. Y siempre impacientes, definitivamente._

—_Súcubo. __—__Bromeé, esperando interrumpir las imágenes oscilando en su cabeza._

_Hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes._

—_La original._

Al ver el peligroso brillo en sus ojos, tuve la certeza de que aquel sería el último día de mi existencia.

Me había equivocado una vez más y finalmente, uno a uno el peso de mis pecados definiría hacia qué lado se inclinaría la balanza; Cielo o Infierno.

Era extraño, pero no sentía miedo.

A pesar de haber existido como un monstruo, mis ojos de hombre había atestiguado cosas que ningún otro ser jamás vería; milagros en la naturaleza humana y vampírica que inspirarían la historia más increíble jamás contada.

Aún así, casi al final de mi existencia, la curiosidad e incredulidad prevalecían y mientras miraba de nuevo sus pupilas doradas ardiendo de furia me preguntaba que me había llevado a ese momento en que terminaría mi existencia…

…y un único rostro vino a mi memoria, mientras mi tiempo se terminaba…

La fina arteria de su cuello, cubierta por el lodo no era imperceptible ante mis ojos.

Casi podía sentir el sabor de su sangre, dulce y cálida, galopando salvajemente, mientras mantenía la cabeza inclinada, bebiendo con regocijo el agua que se derramaba desde las partes más altas y frías de las montañas.

Ella estaba sola.

Y era toda mía.

La ponzoña se acumuló en mi garganta, generando un ardor que me era familiar.

Avance sigilosamente hacia ella, que ajena al peligro seguia dando saciedad a su sed. El sonido de una pequeña rama bajo mi pie lo que la hizo girar sus oscuros e inteligentes ojos hacia mi, pero fue su olfato lo que puso todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Tan rápidamente como se percato del peligro, corrió en dirección contraria a mi presencia, esquivando ágilmente las rocas.

La seguí ansioso, añorando ya su sabor y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle alcance, algo colapsó contra mí, sumergiéndome en las profundas aguas del rio Bogachiel.

Incrédulo logre liberarme del feroz abrazo de mi atacante y sacar la cabeza fuera del agua. Para mi desgracia, la presa que había codiciado tan vehemente había desaparecido.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba ese ardor.

Gire hacia mi adversario, quien me observaba en silencio mientras una sonrisa traviesa y malvada se extendía por su rostro.

-¿Se te fue vivo el desayuno?

Tanya sacudió su cabello del color de las fresas maduras.

-Oh vamos Eddie! Fue divertido…- ronroneó con voz sugerente - …esta vez, te toca a ti.

Mire al alrededor tratando de sofocar las imágenes que giraban en su mente.

¿Es que nunca se cansaba?

Salí a toda prisa del rio, antes de que se volviera a abalanzar sobre mí. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera ayudado a salir. Tanya era agradable, cuando no estaba en celo.

No hubo necesidad de rechazarla esta vez. Su mente vampírica no necesitaba de explicaciones para mis acciones.

"_Cobarde, siempre huyendo de mi…"_

El pensamiento de Tanya me llegó fuerte y claro, clavándose en mi amor propio como una espina mortal.

Hubiera sido tan fácil acceder a sus deseos aunque fueran escasamente puros y amables, porque además de ser una mujer hermosa, Tanya era una mujer inteligente y bondadosa; que había descubierto en su amor por los hombres la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra su propia naturaleza. Ella, al igual que sus hermanas no se alimentaba de humanos.

Simplemente, era imposible desear su cuerpo, cuando tenía a Bella en mi corazón...

Había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando un sonido familiar rompió con el murmullo de cauce del rio.

Palpe rápidamente mis bolsillos.

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Mire con horror el pequeño, estilizado e impermeable celular plateado que Tanya agitaba frente a mí, mientras braceaba hacia la orilla contraria.

Maldita mujer.

-¿Podrías por favor darme ese celular, Tanya?

Los humedecidos rizos fresas rebotaron con su negativa.

-No… - dijo sonriente –… tendrás que venir por él….

Acto seguido guardó el teléfono en el hueco entre sus pechos, mientras continuaba sonando con insistencia. Dio un giro rápido sobre sus talones antes de sonreír con suficiencia y comenzó a correr.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

Apreté los dientes con tanta fuerza que hubiera pulverizado el granito.

Aquella noche, había logrado mantenerla ocupada – bastante alejada de mi - relatándole lo que había propiciado nuestro regreso a Forks.

Me helé al rememorar la escena.

Tanya se había abalanzado sobre mi cuando Bella y Reneé nos descubrieron juntos. Había tardado un momento comprender y un otro más para soltar el brazo de Tanya entrelazado al mío. Bajo aquella máscara de frialdad, había distinguido en los ojos de Bella un atisbo de rabia que pude aventurar como celos. Aquello me sorprendió enormemente, porque yo nunca había podido averiguar si lo era y mientras Tanya se aferraba a mí cuello, casi pude apreciar en sus pupilas doradas el mismo brillo asesino que una vez centelló en los ojos de Rosalie.

Habían pasado casi 50 años y aquel todavía era un incómodo episodio entre las dos familias. Aún podía recordar a Tanya ocultándose durante una década en lo profundo de los bosques de Denali hasta que los mechones de cabello que Rosalie le había arrancado como resultado de las insinuaciones y miradas coquetas que le había destinado a Emmett le volvieron a crecer.

Décadas más tarde, Alice fue más inteligente. Ella había tomado una vía más diplomática y tras una seria conversación con nuestra lejana amiga, le advirtió que no se acercara a Jasper, sino quería utilizar una peluca por toda la eternidad.

Para mi desgracia, Tanya se tomó la amenaza de Alice muy enserio y como además de preciar sinceramente a Esme, Carlisle no era de su agrado… desvió su mirada hacia mí.

Y fue cuando comenzó la pesadilla.

Mi mente viajo hacia el pasado, 30 años atrás en un hermoso martes por la tarde.

Estaba descansando a orillas del Monte McKinley. Recuerdo haber visto el cielo de un azul perfecto. Había estado cazando entusiasmado, hasta que mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas se escabulleron entre los árboles para dar rienda suelta a su pasión y me dejaron solo.

O al menos eso era lo que creía yo.

Alice me había lanzado una mirada entre divertida y curiosa justo antes de que saliéramos de caza. Soltó una risilla nerviosa cuando fruncí el ceño, al tratar de leer sus pensamientos.

"_Solo si tu quieres…" _– dijo en su pensamiento, dejándome con una gran duda.

Horas más tarde, comprendería el significado de aquellas palabras, al rechazar por primera vez las caricias de Tanya. Pero ella era testadura y la misma escena se repitió a lo largo de muchos años.

Tiempo después, cuando escapé de Forks, arrastrando a la familia conmigo, estaba indefenso y muy confundido. Y me sentía miserable, un monstruo miserable condenado a una existencia de soledad y vacío, después de haber acariciado el cielo.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche con Bella aún estaban presentes en mi mente y en mi cuerpo… cada caricia, cada beso suyo habían dejado una marca indeleble en mi piel de piedra.

Mientras me retorcía en mi inmundicia, Tanya se acercó en completo silencio y se sentó a mi lado. Extendió su brazo sobre mis hombros confortándome, mientras susurraba palabras de aliento.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de enamorarme de ella? Era perfecta para mí, la misma clase de monstruo, incapaz de sufrir el menor daño ante una muestra de cariño, ningún aroma tentar, ni una sola gota de sangre que cantara para mi…

¿Por qué no era capaz de amarla? ¿Por qué?

La pregunta se repitió un millón de veces en mi mente, mientras tomaba la decisión. Giré ligeramente el rostro hacia ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron a poca distancia de los míos.

No es que ella me obligara – específicamente – sino más bien que me había tomado con la defensa baja.

Lamentablemente, con aquel beso, hice un cruel descubrimiento que me sumergió aún más en el vacío en que había en mi interior.

Yo no era capaz de amar a nadie más.

Regresando a aquel bochornoso episodio en la estancia Cullen, los días consecuentes Bella no se molestó en disimular lo mucho que me odiaba. Esto último animó a Tanya, mas que si le hubiera dado una muestra de afecto de mi parte.

Y la familia…bueno, ellos había mantenido su distancia, pero eso no había evitado que hablaran sobre el tema.

Mis padres recibieron a nuestra visitante con la misma calidez, ya que eran incapaces de ofender a nadie, sin embargo, Esme reprobaba las intenciones de Tanya, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la mirada crítica que nuestra vieja amiga destinaba a Renee cada vez que la veía. Ella obviamente, aún dudaba de mi paternidad, no lo decía abiertamente, pero lo pensaba; además estaba el otro asunto: ella aún era insistente.

Alice se anotó puntos como mi hermana favorita en esos días. Cuando Tanya ya había ideado un plan de acción, Alice me lo mostraba lo cual me permitía escabullirme de inmediato. Esto último no me hacía feliz, puesto que en más de una ocasión me ocasiono un momento bochornoso.

Para mi buena suerte y conveniencia, como un ángel vengador caído del cielo, Rosalie interrumpía los desesperados intentos de Tanya por meterme en su cama. No le dirigía la palabra, pero bastaba una sola mirada de mi hermana para desalojar a la autoinvitada Tanya de la habitación.

"Mas te vale mantenerte dentro de tus pantalones esta vez" – me advertia Rosalie constantemente – "No importa si tengo que castrarte yo misma…"

Ojala fuera tan sencillo.

Por encima de todo – incluso de la lejanía de Bella - había algo que me preocupaba más…

Los avances que había logrado con Reneesme habían dado al traste por mi pelea con Jacob Black. La pequeña apenas me dirigía la palabra, pero en su ojos podía ver claramente la angustia cada vez que Black y yo coincidíamos en la misma habitación.

Sus ojos clamaban porque me portara bien.

A raíz de aquel penoso incidente – penoso para mí, porque el perro aún tenía 4 patas -Bella había adoptado una curiosa política respecto a las visitas del lobo. Diariamente, de las 10:00 a las 16:00 horas, Jacob podía visitar a la niña en la casa y era la hora en la que yo debía salir – obligatoriamente- a reafinar mis habilidades de caza.

El perro también había protestado en un principio y suplicado al final, pero como Bella se había mantenido implacable con la decisión, no tuvo más opción que dimitir.

El resto de la familia la apoyo, porque era eso ó llevar a Reneesme a la reserva de los Quileute a visitarlo sin que – el celotípico de su padre – montara una escena. .

Con Victoria suelta por ahí, ni pensarlo…

Esme se las habían arreglado para mantener a Tanya a raya durante esas 4 horas a lo largo de 2 semanas. Para mi mala suerte, el día de hoy, ella se les había adelantado a los planes.

El rastro del aroma a melocotón maduro de Tanya me había llevado entre los profundos bosques de la Península de Olimpia, cuando una luz roja prendió en mi cabeza.

Seguirla no era bueno.

Seguirla podía alertar su vivida imaginación y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Si las cosas se ponían difíciles, aquella era una batalla que no podría ganar.

Que se quedara con el teléfono.

Mire el cielo.

Era tarde y lo único que ansiaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era regresar a casa y sentarme frente a mi piano mientras Reneesme leía en silencio. Si corría ahora, podría llegar a tiempo para ver al perro partir.

Gire sobre mis talones y comencé la retirada. Tanya apareció de repente en medio del bosque con el ceño fruncido y la boca en una mueca que demostraba su rabia absoluta.

-¿Se puede saber…dónde demonios vas?

-Voy a casa…– conteste tranquilo – Tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo… deberías regresar a tu casa…

-Pero… pensé que…- dijo mostrándome el teléfono con el rostro desencajado- En un santiamén me bloqueo el paso.- … ¿Y nosotros?

-Tanya…- explique suavemente, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos - la hora de visita de Jacob casi termina y quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija…

Lo digo en serio: nunca comprenderé a las mujeres. Definitivamente son de Venus o cualquier otro planeta.

Había caminado un par de metros cuando la bomba estalló.

-¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido! – bramó repentinamente furiosa -¡¿No puedes pasar un momento sin ir tras ella, cierto? Como un perro faldero tras ella… ¡y ni siquiera te mira!

Aquello era lo único que me faltaba.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…- replique de inmediato – Además no lo entenderías.

Pronto, su mente invocó el rostro de Bella. Me detuve en seco cuando comenzó a idear formar de lastimarla.

-No te atrevas…- sisee conteniéndome.

-¡Te arrastras por el suelo como un animal por ella rogando por un poco de su amor! – dijo con los dientes apretados -Disfruta verte sufrir y eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta…

-Bella no es como tú…

Tarde había reparado en las palabras que había dicho. Tanya achico los ojos y carcajeo demencialmente.

-Oh, niño idiota! Claro que es así… todas las mujeres somos así… cuando una mujer ama entrega todo, para recibirlo todo. Nadie da todo a cambio de nada. Ella te entregó su vida y tú solo le diste una patada para echarla lejos.

La realidad de sus palabras me abofeteó.

-Ahora que dice tener una hija tuya, ella te rechaza… - continua sin misericordia,una sonrisa irónica asomo por sus labios la furia la ahogaba como veneno - ¡Merecido te lo tienes! ¡Ojalá nunca seas feliz!

Dicho esto, Tanya arrojó el pequeño teléfono plateado contra un árbol, convirtiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el buen Eddie… – exclamó Emmett cuando entre a la casa. El y Jasper mantenían uno de sus complicados juegos de ajedrez de 8 tableros–A juzgar por el aspecto de Tanya pensé que solo quedaría un puñado de ti en alguna parte del bosque…- y agregó mirándome de reojo - a menos claro que me equivoque…

Sabía perfectamente por donde iba su comentario. Ante la reprobación de Carlisle, desde la llegada de Tanya, mis hermanos habían comenzado una tabla de apuestas sobre quien cedería a los deseos del otro. Las apuestas iban 2 a 4 a mi favor, por suerte.

-Edward… - me llamó una voz desde la cocina.

Ya había distinguido el aroma a chocolate desde el exterior de la casa. Esme tenía dispersos por la cocina, los ingredientes para preparar el dulce de chocolate favorito de Reneesme.

Una gran cestilla de Brigadeiros se exhibía descaradamente sobre la mesa de trabajo. Mi madre sonrió orgullosa.

-Jamás había preparado dulces...- dijo un poco ansiosa - espero que me hayan salido bien…

-Es bueno que sus dientes sean a prueba de caries… – carcajee con ganas atrayéndola en un abrazo - ¿No crees que son demasiados?

-Hijo…- canturreó Esme mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello caramelo. Una gran mancha de harina atravesaba su rostro-… deja que consienta a mi única nieta como yo quiera. Además… también son para Jacob y ese chico de la manada, Seth.

Puse más atención entonces.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Alice y Rosalie fueron de compras al pueblo.

Abri los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué hacen Jasper y Emmett aquí entonces?

-¡Nos revelamos! – grito nuevamente el oso grizzli - ¡No pueden mangonearnos!

-¡Somos hombres! – le siguió Jasper - ¡Que sepan quienes mandan!

Esme me miró apretando los labios.

-¿Ellas los dejaron? – pregunté curioso.

No pude evitar carcajearme cuando asintió.

-Bella y Carlisle fueron a hacer una visita a la Push. La manada encontró un rastro cerca de la bahía.

-Maldición… ¿no pudieron avisarme?

-¡Tratamos pero no contestaste! – grito Emmett desde la estancia.

-Jacob le sugirió a Bella que olfateara el aroma para ver si podía reconocerlo… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tuve algunas complicaciones…- gruñi al imaginarme al perro apestoso junto a mi Bella. Esme me estudio con preocupación.

"_¿Tanya de nuevo?"_

Negué de inmediato. No me gustaba mentirle a Esme, pero ¿cómo podía explicarle eso a mi madre? Era incorrecto, en primer lugar, hablar mal de una mujer. En segundo lugar, no podía admitir que era mi culpa que ella siguiera esforzándose.

Emmett me dirigió una mirada picará cuando entre a la estancia.

-¿Ya hay algún ganador?

Bufé molesto. Decidí ignorarlo, mientras me sentaba frente al piano.

"_¿Todo sigue igual… cierto?"_

Aquella pregunta fue formulada en silencio. Jasper mantenía la vista del tablero. Moví los hacia arriba mirando el techo y luego hacia abajo mirando el suelo como si nada.

Sonrió satisfecho. El encabezaba las apuestas a mi favor, seguido de Alice y mis padres. Solo Rosalie se había mantenido al margen, pero ella confiaba en que cumpliría su amenaza.

-¡Demonios!- blasfemó Emmett cuando Jasper derrumbó una de sus reinas.

Una risilla con timbre de campanas de viento llamó mi atención hacia un rincón de la estancia.

Reneesme estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala, acudiendo puntualmente a su cita con el librero. Levantó sus ojos disimulados de su gastado ejemplar de _Peter Pan_ y me miró con una expresión curiosa.

"No cabe duda que se parece a Bella"- pensó Jasper mientras se recargaba hacia atrás contemplando el ambiente.

Un halo de luz vespertina atravesó la ventana chocando con su cabello. Los reflejos rojizos iluminaban su faz mientras sus ojos seguían la lectura con dedicación.

¿Qué era lo que ella pensaba ahora?

Mis dedos bailotearon de inmediato sobre las teclas del piano bajo la dulce melodía de _Blackbird._

Reneé sonrió para sí misma mientras tarareaba la melodía en su dulce voz. Casi podía imaginar su timbrecillo entonando las estrofas.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Y no solo era ella. Visiblemente animada, Esme tarareaba la misma canción, mientras aseaba la cocina.

_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Cuando los acordes cesaron suavemente descubri a Reneesme contemplando hacia la nada con visible ternura. Mire nuevamente el libro entre sus manos.

A veces, imaginaba lo que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera tomado aquella decisión, me gustaba soñar despierto con un mundo donde todo hubiera sido diferente y en aquel mismo instante pude reconocer otro rasgo de mí en Renné.

A ella le gustaba soñar despierta.

-Parece que al monstruito le gusta mucho ese libro…- dijo una voz femenina sacándome de mi ensueño.

-Hey! Solo yo puedo llamarla así…- intervino Emmett molesto por aquello y volvió la vista hacia el tablero -¡Carajo, Jasper!

Tanya estaba recargada y por la apariencia de su rostro parecía más tranquila pero no resignada. Centro la mirada en la pequeña, pero su gesto era crítico.

Renneesme parpadeo un poco confusa y luego le miró a ceñuda ante aquel nombramiento. Tanya avanzo hasta tomar lugar junto al piano sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Durante un largo rato, me dedique a tocar para mi hija. Los labios de la pequeña Renee se extendían de vez en cuando en una cálida sonrisa, después de darme una mirada de aprobación.

Todo iba bien, exceptuando la presencia de Tanya que se había acomodado a un lado de mi y a ratos tratada de tocar mis manos.

Si, ella no se había dado por vencida.

Casi había llegado la hora de la merienda cuando Tanya escupió su veneno.

-Para ser una niña casi inmortal es bastante común… ¿no te parece?... – y agregó – Ni siquiera se parece a ti…- agrego mentalmente -"No creo que sea tu hija"

Jasper y Emmett dejaron de jugar al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se congelaron. Pero yo no la miraba a ella. De los labios de Reneesme había escapado un ligero jadeo, mientras su corazón revoloteaba.

Por su rostro atravesaron diversas emociones, sorpresa, miedo y finalmente tristeza.

"_Demonio de mujer… " _

La pequeña tomó de inmediato su libro del suelo y subió las escaleras tan rápido como daban sus pies. Esme apareció frente a mi y me detuvo, no sin antes enviarle una mirada envenenada a Tanya.

_-Yo iré con ella…tú arregla esto._

-No sé lo que te propones con tus intrigas…- la encaré de inmediato. Tenía los nudillos apretados hasta hacerlos blancos y con voz contenida le adverti – pero no te permitiré que lastimes a Reneesme. Es mi hija, no puedes dudar de eso…

-Eso fue lo que ella te dijo…

-Carmen y Eleazar son testigos…- intervino Jasper visiblemente molesto- Además, la niña es el vivo retrato de Edward.

Tanya miró sus manos con indiferencia.

-Si, claro…- dijo levantando los hombros con indiferencia – yo solo quería ayudar… - Tanya avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada y tras mirar hacia Jasper agregó - Solo recuerda esto: No eres el único vampiro en esta casa.


	16. Equivocado Segunda parte

Ohaio Chicas!

¡Me tarde! Lo sé y lo siento mucho...

Quiero darle un profundo agradecimiento a todas y todos los que se han tomado un ratillo para comentar... quienes no, pero que han leido la historia tambien mil gracias!

Sé que en el capitulo anterior más de una se jaló los pelos conmigo. Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes con todo mi amor...

Espero sus comentarios, como siempre... son alimento para mi alma.

Matta ne!

* * *

_No dormiré,_

_No dormiré hasta que logre encontrar la respuesta._

_No me detendré,_

_No me detendré antes de encontrar una cura a este cáncer._

_A veces_

_Siento que me deprimo y estoy tan desconectado._

_de alguna manera_

_Sé que estoy preocupado para que me necesiten_

_IN THE SHADOWS (Entre las sombras, The Rasmus)_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Equivocado (Segunda parte)**

_Mis músculos se contrajeron con la urgencia, el ansia, la necesidad de ello. _

_Tenía que matarlo. _

_Yo pelaría de una manera lenta, arrancándole pedazo por pedazo, la piel del músculo, el músculo del hueso…_

_Pero la muchacha - la única muchacha en el mundo -se adhería a su asiento con ambas manos, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos todavía grandes y completamente confiados. _

_La venganza tendría que esperar._

_"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad" le pedí._

-¡Dime que esa perra no está ahí!

La cantarina voz de Rosalie brotó de aquel pequeño teléfono como un gruñido profundo, que por extraño que parezca, solo había alcanzado a escuchar tres veces desde que llegó a la familia.

La primera vez, fue 50 años atrás, cuando tuvo que ponerle un fin a las descaradas insinuaciones de Tanya con su marido, desprendiendo grandes y abundantes mechones de su cabello color fresa.

La segunda vez, cuando Emmett le dijo "NO" a un par de zapatillas de plataforma muy populares, en el auge de los 70´s. En aquel entonces, el pobre de mi hermano fue privado de sus derechos conyugales por 6 infelices meses.

La tercera vez, fue 10 años atrás, la noche en que la familia Cullen debatía sobre la vida de Bella Swan.

"_¡Demonios! ¡Esta furiosa!"_

Aquel pensamiento me hizo girar los ojos hacia Emmett cuyo rostro parecía desplorable.

Jasper lo miró con profunda lastima.

-Ya se fue… -conteste en voz calmada tratando de mediar sus ánimos, sin éxito. Emmett suspiró profundamente, diciéndole adiós a una noche de sexo desenfrenado que había planeado minuciosamente toda la mañana.

-¡Pásamelo! –incitó una segunda voz, cuyo tono encantadoramente amenazante hizo respingar a Jasper, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Lo hermoso de pertenecer a una familia como la mía es que no había secretos. Con Alice, como una inoportuna antena receptora del futuro, habría sido imposible ocultarles lo sucedido.

Obviamente, Alice lo había visto todo y de inmediato se lo dijo a Rose, quien escupía su enojo como fuego.

-¡Pero donde demonios tienes la cabeza, pedazo de idiota! ¿Qué necesita hacer ella para que la pongas en su sitio? ¡Pero claro! Eres como todos los hombres… ¡Tienes los testículos en la cabeza! ¡Si Bella no te castra, lo haré yo!

-¡Dame ya el maldito teléfono! .

- ¡Eres increíblemente estúpido si no le pones un alto a esa arpía!

-¡Rosalie!

-¡No es mi culpa que rompieras el tuyo! – siseo - ¡Cómprate uno nuevo!...

-¡Fuiste tú quien lo arrojó contra la pared! ¡Dame el maldito teléfono ahora!

Emmett, Jasper y yo escuchábamos en respetuoso silencio el siseo de voces femeninas, precedidas por la pérdida de frecuencia y el tono de descolgado.

Suspire cansado.

A pesar de sus acciones equivocadas, no le deseaba ningún mal a Tanya. Ella era como era y nadie en este mundo podía cambiarla; sabe Dios qué Eleazar y Carmen hicieron el intento desde un principio, sin buenos resultados.

Ella no era una mala persona.

Sin embargo, mis buenos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando percibí los pensamientos de Esme, quien apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. Algo en el rostro acongojado de mi madre me dijo que la situación era mucho peor de lo que habíamos imaginado.

-Se encerró en su habitación… no quiere hablar con nadie.

Fruncí el ceño.

En un instante estuve ante su puerta. Trague ponzoña ruidosamente.

-¿Rennesme? - la llamé en el tono de voz más suave, el que solía utilizar cuando quería persuadir a los humanos.

No me contesto, pero podía escuchar su corazón batiendo como alas de colibrí, aun más acelerado que de costumbre. Y su olor…el delicado efluvio a jazmines y miel que se desprendía de su habitación, estaba mezclado con otra cosa.

Sal.

_Lágrimas._

La culpa inundó mi ser como la furia por mis venas.

La mayor parte de las veces, Rosalie exageraba las cosas, pero este no era el caso. Tanya había desahogado toda su rabia hacia mí en una persona que además de inocente, resultaba ser la más vulnerable de todos nosotros.

Felizmente, me deje llevar por la inapropiada y no muy noble fantasía de ver a Tanya, calva, como hacía 50 años. Si se lo pedía, Rosalie estaría más que feliz por la encomienda, aunque para esta tarea estaba seguro que habría más de una candidata.

No era de extrañarse que Bella quisiera decapitar a alguien más aparte de mí y que Alice estuviera igual de molesta que Rosalie. Lo que no era de esperarse… era la furia de mi madre. Los pensamientos tradicionalmente dulces de Esme estaba impregnados de irritación y molestia, no solo contra la lengua bífida de Tanya, sino contra mí. Esme me hizo una seña con el mentón para que la siguiera a la estancia. Jasper y Emmett habian dejado a un lado sus juegos y sus pensamientos estaban ensombrecidos por una nube negra, igual que sus miradas.

-Muy bien Eddie… - dijo Emmett con una expresión severa que en cualquier otro momento, pudo haberme arrancado una sonrisa, pero que en ese preciso momento anticipaba otra cosa -¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

Los miro de uno a otro, sin comprender su pregunta.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – frunci el ceño.

Jasper rodó los ojos, mientras Esme me miraba con reproche.

-Es obvio que aquí hay más de lo que dicen…. Tanya y tu…

Respingue en mi lugar. Mire a los tres como si les hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-No hay ningún "Tanya y yo". - replique de inmediato - Ella esta encaprichada conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo… eso ya lo saben….

-Todos sabemos cuán ligera puede ser Tanya… - agrego Jasper sin miramientos - No estamos hablando de ella. Estamos hablando de ti.

-No pueden estar hablando en serio…

- Con todo y sus extraños hábitos, Tanya es una persona noble… - intervino Esme - Hace 50 años, ella comprendió su error, ofreció disculpas y no volvió a acercarse a Emmett, siempre ha respetado a tu padre y Alice… bueno, ella resulto ser más persuasiva que Jasper.

- Desde luego – agregó el aludido con una sonrisa - cuando manifestó interés en ti y tú la rechazaste, ella se aparto y te dio tu espacio.

-Sin embargo, ahora ella viene aquí sin ningún recato, y a la primera oportunidad que tiene se abalanza sobre ti y me pregunto… - cuestiono Emmett en un gesto casi meditativo, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla - ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado entonces?

-Está convencida de que la amas - concluyó Jasper – No está enamorada de ti, pero la intensidad de su impronta es tan fuerte que bien podría confundirse con amor. Sus sentimientos viajan de la ira a la pasión con tal fuerza que me causa vértigo.

El recuerdo de mi ultima visita a Denali vino a mi memoria y con ella toda la culpa que habia estado reservando en silencio por aquel terrible malentendido.

-Creo que se por qué piensa eso…- los tres levantaron el rostro y me contemplaron esperando una respuesta. – Hace 10 años cometí una indiscreción cuando estuvimos en Denali.

-¿Qué tipo de indiscreción?

-Yo…bueno… yo la besé.

La forma en la que mi madre y mis hermanos me miraban; así como sus pensamientos me hicieron sentir avergonzado. Emmett se sonrió a medias, debatiéndose internamente entre golpearme o felicitarme que al fin actuara sin mojigaterías, mientras que Esme se había quedado en blanco.

- Estaba muy confundido… - comencé a explicar apresurado antes de que sus mentes, comenzaran a trabajar en otras situaciones - No supe en que momento sucedió… pero solo fue eso… un beso. Me disculpe y le pedi que lo olvidara, cosa que por lo visto no logró.

Una oleada de paz me invadió de inmediato. En silencio, le agradecí a Jasper su intervención.

-Bueno… - carraspeo incómodo - Eso explica porque esta tan obsesionada contigo.

- Hijo, se que eres un caballero y que jamás hablarías de una mujer aunque se tratara de Tanya…- insistió mi madre con cierta vergüenza - pero necesito… ella y tú…

Enfoque los ojos en mi madre desesperado.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso a mí? Esme, sabes que por más de 10 años Isabella Swan ha sido la única mujer para mí…

-El amor y el deseo no van en la misma dirección, hijo.

-Para mí sí: No existe deseo sin amor.

Mi madre me contempló en silencio con sus ojos dorados llenos de expectación. Poco a poco su mirada se fue suavizando hasta que finalmente, asintió para sí misma, visiblemente satisfecha. Emmett, espero la respuesta de Jasper. Este, quien había estado midiendo mi estado de ánimo, me dio una mirada aprobatoria.

-En ese caso… - suspiro mi hermano, cruzando sus enormes brazos frente a su pecho – Pequeño Eddie, creo que tienes un problema muy serio….

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario inoportuno de Emmett.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Lo que te dije es cierto, Edward… - Jasper rememoró en su mente las confusas emociones de nuestra visita. Pude leer la conclusión en su mente, mientras se formulaba.

"_Bella y la niña son un obstáculo. Tanya esta tan perdida en sus propios sentimientos que me temo que podría llegar a ser peligrosa"_

Peligrosa.

El adjetivo me helo por dentro.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ya había leído entrelineas los pensamientos de Tanya. Cuando no estaba sobre mí, contemplaba a ambas en absoluto silencio midiéndolas como sus rivales. En su mente, había llegado a la conclusión de que Bella era tan común y corriente como cuando había sido humana y tras atestiguar con sus propios ojos la forma en que me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, rápidamente perdió interés en ella.

Con Reneesme, había sucedido lo contrario. A pesar de sus intentos por restarle importancia, desde el principio, Tanya había visto con fascinación a aquella pequeña chiquilla mitad humano, mitad vampiro caminar frente a sus ojos, tan real como cada pétalo de rosa, tan fresca como el rocío de la mañana.

Por mucho que se esforzara, era imposible ignorarla a ella, Reneesme era la constante de mi amor por Bella.

Adivinando mis pensamientos, Esme me contemplo con preocupación.

-Si quieres, tu padre y yo podemos hablar con Tanya y hacerle ver por las buenas que no tienes interés en ella.

-Eso ya lo intente hasta el cansancio, Esme…- suspiré catapultando mi cabeza hacia mis manos, con visible frustración. Mi madre, enterro sus largos y delicados dedos entre mi cabello, en una caricia de consuelo.

El repentino pensamiento de Emmett me hizo levantar la vista, atónito.

-Bueno… siempre podemos recurrir al plan B – de nuevo, mi hermano meditaba con cautela. Jasper giro los ojos, aburrido ante la expresión misteriosa de Emmett.

-Podríamos dejar las cosas en manos de las chicas… mi Rose la pondrá en su lugar… eso es seguro.

-Emmett… se trata de arreglar las cosas en buenos términos. Si dejas las cosas en manos de Rosalie, pronto tendremos que enviarle además de nuestras disculpas, una urna con cenizas a Kate e Irina. Debe haber otra forma.

Los lazos afectuosos con la familia de Tanya eran algo importante para toda la familia. Tal vez, como Rosalie había aventurado, la única solución la tenía yo.

-Esta noche hablaré con ella – dije sin más remedio, recordando la última vez que había actuado con frialdad y egoísmo ante una persona.

Aquella ultima imagen que conseervaba en mi memoria del rostro humano de Bella caló dentro de mi alma, haciéndome sentir miserable.

Al menos, esta vez tendría una mejor excusa.

"_Tendrás que ser rudo…si eres compasivo solo se confundirá mas"_

_El pensamiento de Jasper no podía ser más acertado._

Cuando mis hermanas aparecieron, el sol ya se había retirado de los cielos de Forks, sumergiéndolo en la más profunda obscuridad. Densas nubes negras rodeaban el cielo pronosticando una torrencial tormenta.

Los rostros de ambas demostraban que el incidente por el celular no había parado en absoluto. Rosalie me envió una mirada envenenada y tanteando el aroma de la casa, frunció los labios satisfecha por no encontrar la enervante fragancia de Tanya flotando en el aire. Para sorpresa de Emmett, quien esperaba que comenzara a gritarme en cualquier momento, Rose se dirigió hacia la cochera en absoluto silencio para trabajar en su BMW.

Por otro lado, Alice siguió directo a su habitación sin hacer caso de Jasper, quien se había adelantado a ayudarle con sus compras. Mientras subía las escalinatas, las puntas de su cabello adquirieron un aspecto más amedrentador, que la hacía verse más peligrosa.

Jasper retrocedió confundido. Solo negué con la cabeza.

Pronto comprendí la razón de ambas para abandonar la estancia con actitud bastante contenida.

La silueta grácil de Tanya apareció entre los árboles a distancia. Sus rizos fresa rebotaban mientras brincaba de una rama a otra, hasta finalmente llegar al suelo.

Era el momento de actuar.

-Esto no será agradable, Esme…. Será mejor que vayas con Reneesme por si esto se pone feo.

_Mi madre me miro con gesto compasivo._

"_Sé que esto te gusta tanto como a mi… pero ella no te ha dejado otra opción"_

"_Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas" – _prometió Emmett caminando hacia el garaje. Por su parte, Jasper me dirigió una mirada afirmativa.

Sali de la casa y me aleje lo mas que pude dentro del bosque, en dirección contraria a la de Tanya. Me detuve un instante para hacerle un gesto para que me siguiera.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa radiante.

"_Mi amor… al fin te has decidido…."_

Apresurando su paso, Tanya llegó hasta mi y al acto se arrojó a mis brazos, ronroneando de placer. Suis pensamientos estaban llenos de felicidad.

Una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó y me repetí a mi mismo las palabras de Jasper.

-Sabia que por al fin te darías cuenta…No sabes que feliz me hace…

-Cállate. – conteste con voz fría y en un movimiento brusco que la tomó por sorpresa la sujete de los brazos con fuerza, apartándola de mi. Tardó un momento en reponerse. Los ojos dorados de Tanya estaban abiertos como platos, su rostro dibujaba la incredulidad y dolor ante mi rechazo.

-¿Qué te sucede, Eddie? – pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Estoy cansado de ti…

Dejo escapar un jadeo, mientras reparaba en mis palabras.

-Eddie… amor… no entiendo…

-Mi nombre es Edward…

-Edward…- corrigió visiblemente avergonzada al ser consciente que aquel desagradable apodo solo lo utilizaba Emmett cuando quería molestarme - Pensé… crei que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que estaba esperándote como un feliz enamorado?

-Si..- musito - eso crei..- Tanya asintió mientras se sobaba los brazos, en un inconsciente gesto humano.

Apreté la mandíbula al contemplar su rostro con detenimiento. Inconscientemente sus rasgos se habían constreñido en un involuntario puchero. Mi subconsciente me gritaba por dentro que tenía que haber otra manera de hacer entender a Tanya.. Después de todo, ella no era culpable de aquel terrible malentendido.

"_Sin contemplaciones, Edward"_- La voz de Jasper a lo lejos tan clara como firme como si estuviera a mi lado. Para no dejar lugar a dudas, como ingrediente extra agregó una memoria; en la cual podía apreciar el rostro sonrosado de mi pequeña hija, rodeado por lagrimas.

"_Sin contemplaciones"_ – repeti en mi mente como un mantra.

-Veras Tanya. Ese es el problema contigo. – dije con renovada convicción - Siempre piensas… siempre crees… jamás preguntas… das las cosas por hecho. Estoy cansado de que me persigas…que alimentes en tu imaginación esas vividas fantasías que nunca se harán realidad.

-¿Por que me dices esas cosas, Edward? Tú me amas…- replico con desesperación alcanzando mi mano entre las suyas.

-Claro que no.

"Me besaste" – dio invocando el recuerdo de aquel penoso incidente.

-Hace 10 años cometí un error contigo, que nunca volverá a repetirse.

-¡Mentira! ¡Tú me quieres a mí!

-Jamás te he querido Tanya… ni siquiera me gustas… soporto tu presencia por mi familia… así que haz el favor de soltarme…

-¿Por qué estas haciéndome daño Edward? ¡Estas rompiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos!

-Eso pregúntatelo tú…

Tanya era lo bastante inteligente para entender. Pronto, fue consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones. Su dolor pronto se convirtió en ira.

-¿Estas castigándome por lo que le dije a la mocosa? – preguntó incrédula y agregó en su mente.

"_¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es tu hija?"_

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Tanya…. Es mi hija, que no te quede duda. Si no eres capaz de comportarte con ella, será mejor que te vayas y no regreses nunca.

Los pensamientos de Tanya corrían a mil por hora. Pronto, hizo a un lado todas sus reservas.

-Hasta hace unas semanas, ni siquiera sabias de su existencia… a mí me conoces de toda una vida… - puntualizó con pasión - ¿Cómo puedes preferirla a ella y a la puta de su madre?

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Gire sobre mis talones y desee con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara viva o que un rayo viniera del cielo y la partiera a la mitad. Mis músculos se tensaron de inmediato, mientras el sabor a metal inundaba mi boca. Apreté fuertemente los dientes tratando de contener al monstruo que amenazaba con brincar sobre Tanya y hacerla pedazos.

-No sigas por ese camino, te lo advierto…- sisee.

A lo largo de mi existencia había aprendido muchas cosas, pero no estaba preparado. El alma de una mujer dolida era terrible al igual que su sed de venganza; y su lengua.

-Puta. Sí, eso fue lo que dije – soltó con un bramido, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar la tensión de mi cuerpo, listo para cazar. - ¿Cómo le llamarías a una mujer como ella, que trabaja vendiéndose a los hombres?

Al demonio con la compostura.

-Madre. Eso es lo que es… la madre de mi hija. – Avance hacia ella y con voz ronca agregue- Nunca… óyelo bien… nunca podré amarte como a ella.

La expresión del rostro de Tanya se hizo fiera, sus manos se crisparon en puños de roca y su corazón se hizo frio como el hielo.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Será mejor que te vayas de Forks… ya no eres bienvenida en nuestra casa.

Di media vuelta y camine dándole la espalda. De repente, una sensación desconocida para mí me asaltó por completo.

Dolor.

Caí de rodillas, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Una punzada de dolor muy fuerte atravesó mi cabeza e invadió mi cuerpo. Abrí y cerré los ojos desesperado, mientras la intensidad de aquel dolor incrementaba.

Aún en medio del dolor, pude percibir que la humedad en el aire se hacía más densa. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, creando un eco que aunque suave, me partía la cabeza.

Un par de manos tomaron mi rostro, obligándome a levantar la mirada. Tanya estaba arrodillada, junto a mi contemplándome con dolor.

-He amado a muchos hombres…- murmuró después de posar sus labios sobre los míos con delicadeza.- pero a ninguno le ofrecí lo que a ti…mi corazón y mi amor… que ingrato eres…

En medio del dolor, un vago recuerdo de nuestros primeros encuentros con el Can Denali vino a mi mente.

Eleazar nos comentó como había conocido a Tanya, Irina, Kate y a la misma Carmen. Las cuatro habían sido consortes de los enemigos jurados de los Vulturi, un desaparecido clan egipcio. Aro estaba muy interesado en ellas por inconmensurable belleza y en sus dones, principalmente en Kate y Tanya.

Tras siglos de esclavitud, cuando la guerra entre clanes termino y fueron liberadas ambas juraron no utilizar sus letales dones para dañar a nadie nunca más…

La familia no pregunto por aquello nunca más. Ahora, había caído bajo el poderoso don de Tanya, quien se preparaba para asestar el golpe final.

Al ver el peligroso brillo en sus ojos, tuve la certeza de que aquel sería el último día de mi existencia.

Me había equivocado una vez más y finalmente, uno a uno el peso de mis pecados definiría hacia qué lado se inclinaría la balanza; Cielo o Infierno.

Era extraño, pero no sentía miedo.

A pesar de haber existido como un monstruo, mis ojos de hombre había atestiguado cosas que ningún otro ser jamás vería; milagros en la naturaleza humana y vampírica que inspirarían la historia más increíble jamás contada.

Aún así, casi al final de mi existencia, la curiosidad e incredulidad prevalecían y mientras miraba de nuevo sus pupilas doradas ardiendo de furia me preguntaba que me había llevado a ese momento en que terminaría mi existencia…

…y un único rostro vino a mi memoria, mientras mi tiempo se terminaba…

Reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban en mi cuerpo esboce una sonrisa y musite casi sin voz.

-Bella…. Te amo…

Los ojos de Tanya brillaron con odio cuando escucho mis palabras y se preparó para terminar conmigo. Fue entonces que algo parecido a un borrón pasó frente a mis ojos y arrastro a Tanya hacia las profundidades del bosque.

..y un grito desgarrador rompió con la quietud de la noche.


End file.
